When Life Gives You Lemons
by FangamerBowiextreme
Summary: It was something neither of them wanted. But what happens when life gives you lemons?  You pucker up and deal with what ever happens next.
1. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

A/N- I'm a little excited for this story, I'm trying to explore different characterizations of Sarah and Jareth. If you've read my previous stories, this one will be quite different. Also, I know I haven't finished The Love That Mends And Tears. I will, I just really wanted to start this. I have some ideas, and I hope you all like it. Please, let me know what you think. =)

Chapter 1, No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Sarah was sprawled on her couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Finally, she'd found the time to sit down and relax, and as usual, there was absolutely nothing on.

_Why the hell is there never anything on at night? God, I'm so bored._ She groaned to herself, looking back over her shoulder towards the clock that was hanging on the wall. 2:37 am. _Jesus! It's already two-thirty in the morning!_ She rolled her head back towards the flashing lights of the screen.

Lazily, she punched the power button on the remote, turning off the television. _ I think it's time for bed...so much for a nice night of relaxing Me time._ She grumbled, sulking all the way to her bedroom.

Just as she was about to shuck her clothes the phone rang, the ear piercing sound tearing through the silence.

"Who the hell is calling me?" She growled aloud. Practically stomping to the kitchen, she picked up the phone with deadly irritation. "Hello?" She spat.

"Heh-hah hah! Sarah? S-Sarah, is that you?" Came a light bouncing feminine voice.

"Kara? Kara, what are you doing?" Sarah demanded. She could hear riotous giggling in the background.

"Heh-Sarah, it's Kara. I- can you give me a ride?" The woman chuckled. Sarah's irritation softened slightly, but she was stone.

"Where are you? Have you been drinking again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" She lectured to the voice in the phone.

"Oh, relax. I'm not drunk- I mean, I'm not too drunk. I'm at Gregger's Bar. I just need a ride, and...maybe a place to crash?" She asked oh-so-innocently. Sarah let out a deep sigh.

"And why would you need a place to crash? You have an apartment." She tried to keep her voice level.

"Heh, um...well, I lost my keys- I think. Come on, pleeeeaasseee. I'll pay you back, you know it." She begged. Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten. Try to behave until then." She said, losing whatever fight she had tried to muster.

"Thanks girl! I make it up to you, I swear!" Kara cheered.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you be safe." Sarah said.

"Yes, mom." Kara replied with heavy sarcasm. Sarah hung up right after, grabbed her coat and headed down the stairs of her apartment building.

She drove in silence, contemplating the lecture she'd give Kara the following morning.

Kara had been one of Sarah's closest friends since their freshman year in college. She was a short, slender girl, with vibrant black hair and dark glowing skin. She was as cute as a button, and knew it. She was also the wild one in the group, always running off with one random guy after another, turning up at unfamiliar parties and not knowing how she got there. Sarah on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was the one who took charge, the one who would always come to the rescue. They were twenty six now, and Sarah was still playing the roll of _mommy_. She felt her grip tighten around the wheel as her thoughts rambled._ God damn it Kara! When are you going to grow up? I can't keep scrapping you off the floor like this...one day I won't get to my phone in time._ She let out a frustrated sigh, as she pulled into the parking lot at Gregger's Bar, the local tavern.

Sarah stormed through the bar, making sure everyone knew she wasn't there to mess around. She spotted Kara leaning against the bar. She couldn't tell if she was trying to be sexy, or just needed the extra support. There was a cluster of ragged men poking and prodding at her.

"Kara, I'm here, let's go." Sarah said, grabbing Kara's arm and pulling her from the crowd.

"Oh! Sorry boys, I think it's passed my bedtime!" She exclaimed with an exaggerated flail of her arm. Sarah waited until they were outside before releasing her.

"Didn't drink too much, my ass!" Sarah shouted, but didn't stop walking towards the car.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. You need to relax little lady." Kara drawled, stumbling her way across the pavement.

"Just get in." She stated. Kara fumbled her way into the passengers seat. Once firmly locked into place, she looked up at Sarah with a childish pouting lower lip.

"Why are you so angry?" Kara's attention span had diminished to all of twenty seconds, Sarah didn't bother trying to have a coherent conversation with her.

"Nothing, just a mood. You going to be sick?" She asked, staring out the windshield at the black void of the night.

"No, no I'm not that bad. Don't worry, I won't make your nice and spiffy house all smelly." She said in a playful manner. Sarah's mood lightened after a moment, there was no reason to be angry. She had been smart enough to call for help after all. _You're lucky I'm so nice_. She said to herself. "What?" Kara asked.

"Hmm?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"I thought you said something, never mind." She turned her gaze out the window, watches all the flashing lights zip by.

They were quiet the rest of the car ride. Sarah had to help Kara up the stairs to her apartment. After some tricky maneuvering through the door, Kara plopped on the couch as Sarah went to fetch some sheets and blankets. Kara, being as impatient and impulsive as she was, decided to do some exploring.

She made her way to a small bookcase. Scanning over the labels, her eye finally landed on something familiar. Sarah reentered the room then, hidden by a cluster of pillows and blankets. She peered around the mountain of fabric to find Kara standing with her back to her.

"Sarah..." Kara said, turning around slowly. She was holding something. "Is this that old book you used to read all the time in college?" She asked. Sarah looked down to what she was holding. It was a small, red leather bound, book. Sarah's eyes widened a bit.

"Kara put that back, right now." She demanded. Like a spoiled child, Kara willingly disobeyed.

"Why? You used to love this thing. What was that guys name again? Jared or something?" She asked rhetorically, flipping through the worn pages.

Sarah was nearly frantic, the urge to jump her best friend nearly consuming her. She hadn't thought about the Labyrinth, or the Underground in years. She'd forced herself to pretend it was just a dream from her childhood, to forget it ever happened. But deep down, she knew she would remember every detail for the rest of her life. _Fuck Kara, you have no idea what you're messing with!_ She screamed inside.

"What no one knew was that the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had granted her certain powers...ooh, kinky." Kara teased, continuing to flip through the pages.

Sarah was on the verge of a full out panic attack. She needed to get that book away from Kara, before she said something they would all regret. _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

"Kara, it's very old. Please, put it back so you don't rip it. You're drunk, you don't have fully functioning motor skills." Sarah tried to reason with her.

Kara seemed to take offense to this, and stuck her tongue out at her, curling the book into a secure embrace.

"Ya know, your being kind of bitchy Sarah. Maybe I'll just wish you away to the Goblins." She threatened.

"Kara...Please. Don't" Sarah pleaded. Even if she could get the book, all Kara had to do was say the words.

"You're not my mother. You need to get that pole out of your ass and loosen up a bit, geez." Kara was angry now. But Sarah was enraged.

"You drunk skank! I pick you up off the floor, let you into my house, hold your hair while you vomit the night away. How many times has it been? And you dare talk to me that way? Fuck you!" She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kara let out a serious huff, and stuck her nose into the book.

"What is it I'm supposed to say? Oh, here it is. I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!" She screamed.

Sarah's face turned pale, as if all the life had left her, and her eyes were immediately drained of all emotion but fear and anguish.

"Kara, you fucking idiot." She whispered.

Before Kara could respond, Sarah was gone. Kara was alone, staring at the vacant spot where her friend had once been. She was angry, confused, and quite a bit tipsy. She staggered around the room a bit, trying to figure out what had just happened.


	2. A Change Of Scene

Chapter 2, A Change Of Scene

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, shit. Fuck. No, no, no, no. This isn't happening. Shit!_ Sarah stood stock still, body completely tensed, and eyes clamped shut as tight as she could get them. She refused to move, refused to open her eyes. This wasn't happening. She was still in her living room. Kara was still standing in front of her. She wasn't in the Underground. She could just stand there, never open her eyes. Nothing would change. She ground her teeth and let out a forced sigh, she'd been holding her breath.

With her body still frozen like a plank, she reluctantly opened one eye at a time with a hesitant wince. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands once her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings.

She was standing in the center of the throne room in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. And no more than three feet in front of her, sat it's King.

Jareth was lounging in his chair, with one leg strewn over the arm of his throne. His posture was casual, not giving her any significant reaction. He took the awkward moment to look over this lost memory. She was stiff, angry, and afraid. He eyed her with slight distaste. Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a conniving sneer.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He asked with wicked charm, locking his eyes onto Sarah's.

She felt uncomfortable, weak and exposed, and that was just how he wanted it. Time seemed at a standstill, as she tried to collect her thoughts. She hadn't seen the Underground, or it's King, in over ten years. Though she had grown and changed, he looked just as she remembered, completely unaltered.

He wore the same style of clothing she had last seen him in- tight pants, a puffy shirt, and black leather boots. His hair was as wild as ever, and his eyes held a vibrant ferocity that scared the living hell out of her.

"Whatever you may be thinking, you're going to take me back right now." She demanded. Her voice was shaky, but her stance was firm.

Jareth's sneer widened, clearly amused by the situation.

"I believe you are in no position to give me orders." He replied, with a snakes grin. His leg swayed too and fro in an easy motion.

"You have no power over me Goblin King. I've beaten you at your little game, take me back now!" Her voice was stronger this time.

Jareth leaned forward suddenly, restraining the urge to lunge at her. _Catty shrew, you dare speak to the King of Goblins in such a manner?_ His thoughts shouted at her, but his face was unmoving.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue." He warned, leaning in a little closer. He loved the way she cringed as they neared. _ My dear Sarah, what have the fates planned by placing you in my clutches once again? You've defeated me once...you've defeated me once. You've humiliated me, tore down everything I had, shown more cruelty than I could bare. No, I will not play into this once again._ His inner conflict went unnoticed by Sarah.

"You can't keep me here." She gave him a cold stare.

He cupped his chin with his hand in thought, never taking his eyes from hers. After a short moment, he rose from his seat and began to circle Sarah. Her body grew stiff once more. She clung to herself as if she were about to be ambushed.

"Believe me, you precious thing, it is not my desire to keep you here." He stopped his pacing and stood behind her. Before she knew it, his lips had brushed against her ear. "Sadly, it is not my decision." He said, just above a whisper.

Sarah whipped her head around, but he was gone. When she turned back, he was standing in front of her, much too close for her comfort. He snickered at the way she squirmed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still clutching to herself.

"You have been wished away, my dear. It is up to your foolhardy friend to decide your fate. You know the rules." He tisked.

"You mean Kara has to run the Labyrinth?" She stated in disbelief. _There's no way she'll make it...especially if she's still half cocked. Oh God, I'm going to be stuck here forever..._

Her breath started to quicken, but she composed herself fast. Jareth returned to his throne, and slumped himself back into position.

"If she chooses. She may be all the wiser and accept my gift." His voice was dark and menacing. He was sure to be rid of her soon, he wanted to have his fun while he had the chance.

Sarah looked away, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You offer the world to every girl then?" Her tone was surprisingly spiteful. "Well, you better get to it." She said, staring at the stone floor.

His smile faded slightly, and then he was gone. Sarah stood alone, condemned to the heart wrenching jeers of the wretched Goblins emerging from every hidden crevice around the room.

Kara had given up her search for Sarah about five minutes in. She could barely focus, her eyes were heavy and her legs were weak. She'd managed to rummage through the fridge and found some left over cornbread to munch on. Upon reentering the living room, she nearly dropped her plate in surprise at the shimmering man standing before her.

"What the fuck?" She said, trying to decipher if this man was real of not.

"Kara." The stranger said with warming charm. Kara was still mighty drunk, and not sure if she was willing to believe this was really happening, so she decided to play along for the time being.

"Do you know where Sarah is?" She asked. The man with wild blonde hair snickered, and took a step closer.

"She's with me, in my castle." He answered. "DId you really mean to wish away your best friend?" He asked a little too sincerely.

"Um, I guess not." She said, rubbing her temple.

"I will offer you the chance to win her back. If you can solve my Labyrinth, I will give you your Sarah back." He was changing the rules a bit, but he didn't exactly want her to lose. She humored the delusion.

"Show me this Labyrinth." She demanded. With a swoop of his arm, a view of the Underground was just outside the window. Kara looked for a quick minute before turning away sharply, and took a few steps back. Jareth watched with slight confusion. "Alright, it's bed time. Sarah was right, I've had just a wee bit too much to drink. And I'm way to tired to go off chasing some drunken hallucination. Good Night strange glittering man." She called before heading towards the bedroom. Jareth almost gaped, this was not what he was expecting.

"Kara, I can give you your dreams." He conjured a crystal and held it out in front of him. She stopped and looked back.

"Yea? I'm sure I can dream just fine on my own. When I'm asleep. 'Night." She waved before disappearing into the shadow of the hallway.

Jareth was awestruck. Did she really just turn down both his offers? He couldn't just send Sarah back, some one had to fight for her. He couldn't believe it. _What kind of creature would just deny the rescue of a loved one? And turn down all their deepest desires along with it? How could this woman be any kind of companion to Sarah...Sarah? Damn! She's stuck in the Underground...This will not do. There must be a way to rid of her. I can not, I will not bear her in my presence! Ugh!_ He flailed in frustration as he transported back to the castle.

Sarah hadn't moved. Anxiety coursed through her veins like a raging storm. She waited. Jareth hadn't been gone long, she hoped that was a good thing.

"Well?" She asked, the slightest trace of hope laced her voice.

Jareth eyed her with a burning fire. He was enraged, and not sure how to go about it. He paced like an animal, his gaze boring deep into her. She began to feel uneasy again, and waited for him to respond.

"Your friend, seems to care little for you." He stated calmly. Sarah was taken back. Her voice caught in her throat.

"W-what?" She asked. Jareth's face gave way to show more and more of his true emotion.

"She did not chose to run for your freedom." He spat. Sarah was in shock. At the very least she expected Kara to try to run.

"B-but...I don't want to be here! I didn't wish to be here! You have no power to keep me! I don't want to stay here forever." Her cries broke through the commotion of all the snickering Goblins. Jareth stopped suddenly, and turned to face her. It was dead quiet, as if a calm before the storm. He raced towards her, his face merely inches from hers.

"I know it is not your wish to be here! But it is out of my control! To both our dislikes, you are stuck here!" He screamed. He was dark, and frightening. Sarah actually felt herself start to cower. She wanted to break down, to scream, to fight, to cry, but she couldn't. _NO, NO, NO! How could this have happened! Dear God please help me! I can't stay here, what's going to happen to me?_ Her mind was frantic. Jareth straightened himself a bit.

"My lovely minx, I suggest you control yourself. This is far from over." Jareth said, forcing his anger back into the hole in which he kept it.


	3. Strife

Chapter 3, Strife

Sarah stood trembling before the Goblin King. Wait a minute, trembling? Was she really just going to give in so easy, without any fight at all? Fat chance. _Deep breaths Sarah. You can do this, come on._ She forced herself to grow a backbone.

"Get away from me. Even if I am stuck in the Underground, you can't keep me here. I want to see my friends!" She shouted at him. Jareth's expression turned from rage to that of amusement.

"Your friends? And when was the last time you've spoken with your friends, Sarah mine?" He asked. She thought a moment. It'd been years. Would they even want to see her? She'd pushed them away, dismissed then as dreams. Jareth didn't wait for her to respond. Turning his nose towards the sky, he started to make way for the door. "No, I think you'll be content to stay right where you are for the time being. Come, I'll show you to your quarters." Being a King, he'd assumed she would follow.

"No." Sarah stated. He paused, and turned to her. _Troublesome wench_! He screamed inside.

"Sarah. Don't defy me." He said with cynical charm. She stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you, I'm not staying here. You have no power over me!" She was acting like a child, something Jareth had come to loathe quite thoroughly.

"You forget your place. I am King! You have been wished away, Sarah my dear. You are under the Labyrinth's control, not mine. Would you rather me cast you to the wind? Without my protection you would be eaten alive before you took your first step!" His rage was back. It was baffling, the way she could make him feel so strongly. _Ignorant girl!_ His thoughts continued to scream at her.

"I've been out there before. I defeated the Labyrinth. I think I can manage." She glared at him. _I can't give in. I can't let him win. Who knows what will happen.._.

"Yes, and you were here by _my_ magic, you were under _my_ watch. Do you think it would have been so easy if I wasn't protecting you? Silly girl, you know nothing of this place!" He boomed. Through his rant, he failed to realize what information he had just given her, but Sarah did. She became hesitant, choosing to save her question for another day. _He was protecting me? Why would he do that? I thought he wanted Toby...So why help me? _ She eyed him warily, waiting to see if he said anything else. He didn't.

"Fine. I'll stay here tonight, but you can't keep me here. I will leave when ever I choose to." The anger in her voice was gone. She'd finally realized Jareth's castle was probably the safest place for her to be right now.

Jareth let out the angry breath he'd been holding, waiting for her to fight him. He'd won, but he didn't feel victorious.

"You forget that I am on your side." His tone had softened also.

"Yea, you want me gone. I got that." She spat, and proceeded to follow him out of the throne room. She stopped herself before she could say,_ If you want me gone so bad, why are you insisting I stay in your castle? Why not throw me to the dogs? _ Things seemed more complicated all of the sudden, and she wanted to find out why.

Sarah followed Jareth down the corridor in silence. His looming figure cast wicked shadows as they passed the torches lining the walls of the tunnel. She wasn't afraid anymore. Angry and confused yes, but not afraid. Whatever Jareth was planning, he genuinely seemed to want to help her return home, and it didn't seem like he was going to try and kill her or anything, so she sucked it up for now.

They stopped outside a lonely door. It was dark, and made of a thick and heavy wood.

"You may stay here, for now." Jareth said, turning the knob on the door. Once it opened, he gestured for her to go inside. Sarah was still a bit wary.

"You first." Her eyes were locked onto his. _ I'm not falling for any of your tricks Goblin King._ With a huff, Jareth entered the room. He turned a full 360 degrees, and raised his arms in an exaggerated gesture.

"It's just a room, Sarah." He waited for her to respond. Slowly, she stepped inside. She stayed close to the door, wanting to keep her distance from him. He shook his head and went to leave, but stopped in the doorframe. He looked to Sarah, who was still clung to the wall. He opened his mouth to say something. But instead, turned his gaze away and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sarah was left alone, finally. She looked around the room. It was actually quite large, with a king size bed to boot. As she looked around from the wooden beams of the bed to the dark stone walls, her breath started to quicken. She'd been strong thus far, but now the cracks in her armor were showing. She slumped to the floor and unsuccessfully fought the urge to cry. _How can this be happening to me? I've lost everything, my friends, my home, my life! What am I going to do?_ The more she thought, the more she let her pain escape. Having nothing else, she chose to cherish the fact that she was finally alone, and safe, so she hoped.

Jareth stood, just outside Sarah's door, unable to move. He'd heard her thump against the wall, and listened in onto what she was doing. His mouth curled down in a slight frown. After a moment, he shook his head and stormed away. _What am I doing? Do I actually feel sorry for her? Ha! I'll find some way to return her Aboveground, and be rid of her once and for all. Everything will work out in time._ He growled in the darkness as he made his way to his chambers.


	4. Doldrums

Chapter 4, Doldrums

_That annoying, disrespectful, ignorant woman! Of all things, why this? Why her of all people!_ Jareth slammed around his chambers in an angry rant. _Cursed woman, how dare she order Me around like some commoner. Ugh, mortal..._

After a few minutes, he ceased his onslaught and decided to dress for bed. After changing his clothing to simple black night pants, he pulled the covers of his bed back and paused. His mind was blank, but his hand gripped the comforter as if someone was about to pull it away from him. Shaking himself of his daze, he lowered himself into the bed and sat for a moment.

He took a deep breath and pulled his hands to his face in an exasperated sigh. _Sarah, Sarah. What am I going to do with you?_ His hands plopped into his lap, and he looked around the room one last time. It was quiet. He slumped down into the sheets and let out a low grunt. It felt as though hours had passed in only a few minutes. Sleep wouldn't come easy this night.

He closed his eyes, and tried to relax, letting the warmth and softness of the blankets sooth him. He tossed and turned, trying to keep nagging thoughts of Sarah from his mind. After a while, he gave in, and let the images flow.

And there she was. She wasn't yelling, or crying or fighting. She was just there, smiling at him. She was so beautiful. He finally acknowledged how much she had grown over the years. No longer the curious child he had met over ten years ago. She was glowing, the past decade had only made her more beautiful, more fierce. She was a woman now. Memories from that night played through his mind, the way she stood her ground before him, the way she commanded him. Her will was strong, as strong as his. Unbeknown to him, a smile had creased his lips. _How is it a mortal woman is able to turn my world upside down with one look? Such cruelty.._. Finally, after a few more innocent daydreams, he drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew, it was morning. The light of the rising sun stung his eyes. He got up and made himself ready for the day. He was surprisingly cheerful, but thought nothing of it. Just when he was about to exit the room and start his day, it all came back to him. _Damn it, I nearly forgot about Sarah_. He started to make his way towards her room, but stopped and turned on a dime in the opposite direction. _No, I will not subject myself to her beck and call. I have more important things to do than entertain that woman_. He stomped into the throne room, kicking a couple Goblins along the way.

He sat in his throne and waited. No. He wasn't waiting. He was doing his daily scans on the Labyrinth, and at any moment he expected Sarah to come bursting through the door cursing at him for one reason or another. To help distract himself, he conjured a crystal and brought the Labyrinth into view. His gaze moved to different sections of his kingdom, making sure everything was as it should be. After what felt like an hour, he smashed the crystal to the ground. He glared at the door, practically tapping his foot in irritation. _Damn that woman! Does she expect me to go to her? I am not her babysitter!_ He jumped out of his seat and stormed through the door.

Sarah woke up more tired than the night before. There were no windows, and no clock, so she had no idea what time it was. She was still alone, no sign of Jareth or any creeping Goblins. _Is he really going to leave me alone?_ She wondered. She got out of the oversized bed and started snooping around the room.

After she'd calmed down, she'd been able to find what she assumed was a nightgown in one of the dressers the night before. She'd been so drained, she hadn't bothered exploring the rest of the room. She noticed a small door in the far corner of the room. When she opened it, she found a quaint little bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought of taking a bath. _Oh, thank God. I hadn't even thought about showering. I wonder how the plumbing in this place works?_ She wondered. Just as she was about to pull the gown over her head, she heard a knock at the door. _Seriously? I guess he's not leaving me alone... _ Leisurely, she made her way to the door, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her urgency.

She opened the door to see Jareth looming just overhead.

"What do you want." She asked, acting more annoyed by his presence than she truly was. He cracked a smirk to hide his anger.

"And a good morning to you. Did you sleep well?" He asked. Sarah leaned against the doorframe.

"I slept fine. Mind telling me what it is you want?" She tried to puff out her chest a bit, act tough. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. Apparently, she'd forgotten she was wearing a thin white night gown, and her display wasn't exactly showing her confidence.

"I came to check on you." He said with some sincerity. She narrowed her eyes in distrust.

"To see if I was still here you mean? Well as you can see, I haven't run off. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to bathe before I leave." She gave him an implying eye. He leaned in a little closer, resting an arm on the top of the doorframe above their heads.

"Yes, I _can_ see. But, you're not leaving quite yet." He purred.

Sarah's face grew hot at his arrogant display. _You pompous bastard! _ Her eyes shot flamming daggers at him.

"What do you mean I'm not leaving yet? I'll leave when ever I damn well choose to!" She hollered. Jareth merely sneered at her.

"I told you, you will not survive the Underground without my protection. And I do not have the time to watch over you every waking minute for the rest of eternity." He said casually. Sarah would have stomped her foot if she hadn't caught herself.

"So what do you expect me to do? Stay here with you for the rest of forever?" She spat. She was burning inside. He wouldn't keep her, she'd find a way to escape. Jareth almost looked hurt, but the look soon turned to icy stone.

"No." He said. There was an awkward pause. Sarah started to grow uncomfortable. His expression, the way his eyes bore into her made her want to cry. There was such hatred, such animosity, and...something else. Before she could process any further, he started to speak again. "I told you, I am on your side. I will find a way to return you Aboveground." He said, just as flatly.

Sarah stood in the doorway, a little uneasy. The fight had left her eyes. She looked sad, like someone had just taken away all of her dreams. Jareth was confused, he hadn't expected this reaction from her. He wasn't yelling, they weren't arguing. So why did she seem so afraid? _ Wow...He really hates me that much...I can't blame him. Everything I did...I was a stupid girl. But what did he expect? ...It doesn't matter, I want to leave, and he's going to help me. That's that._ She thought to herself. _I don't understand this...This is what she wants. She can't stand this place. Why is she cowering like a lost child all of the sudden? Gods I wish she'd stop staring at me like that_. Jareth's mind raced, and his eyes scanned hers, searching for some answer.

"Alright." Sarah said, her voice was weak and shallow. "I guess I'm stuck here for now. Please leave, I won't bother you." She spoke as if her spirit had crumbled, yet there was no reason for it. Jareth pulled away from the door, sensing the dramatic change in the air. There was another awkward pause.

"I'll send breakfast for you. You're not restricted to this room, but I urge you stay within the castle boundaries." He said, a little wary of their now increasingly uncomfortable situation.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, her gaze was cast to the side as if lost in thought. The truth was, her mind was completely blank. _Sarah, why are you acting like this?_ He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until her fight came back. Where was the Sarah he knew? Where was the fearless creature who defied it all? He didn't like what was happening.

"Thank you." She said. He gave her a look of surprise, this was not anything that he had anticipated from her. "I'll find some way to entertain myself. I know how much of an _inconvenience_ I am for you."

She shifted slightly, wanting the conversation to end. _Why am I acting like this? Why do I feel so hurt? Of course he doesn't want me here, I defeated him, turned him down at every turn. I don't want this either...I need to get ahold of myself, I should expect nothing less than his rejection._ They were both silent. The air was so thick with unspoken thoughts, they might have suffocated. Suddenly, without a word, Sarah moved away, and closed the door in his face.

Jareth stared at the door, completely shocked. He should have been angry. He should have burst down the door for dismissing him in such a way, but he couldn't muster the will. This wasn't the conversation he had expected, and in some ways he felt resentful. _What in the hell just happened? Where did all the life, all the cruelty go?_ He thought. _Why...Why can't I just walk away.._ He felt his hand reach for the knob, and had to forcefully stop himself from opening the door and pursuing her. He waited, staring at the spot where Sarah had once been standing. A little reluctantly, he turned away and headed back towards the throne room. His head cast low as he walked. Only once had he felt something similar to this; the night in the Escher room. The moment she declared her victory over him. He shook his head, ridding his mind of the memory, forcing it back into the murky depths of what he thought was his heart. He stopped and leaned against a wall, as he tried to compose his emotions. He wasn't used to feeling despair.


	5. First Encounters

Chapter 5, First Encounters

Sarah soaked in the steaming water of the tub. With her legs pulled up to her chest, she stared at the rippling water, deep in thought. _ I need to get out of here. Kara must be going nuts, I'm missing work, what if people start wondering where I am? ...Ugh, who knows how long I'll be here? Jareth better find a way...He will, he will find a way. He has the power to bend time and space, surely he can just zap me back to my apartment? I can't stay here. I can't stand this_.

When her toes were thoroughly pruned, she decided it was time to get out. She dried off, and put on the clothes she had worn the previous night. She was sure there was clothing in the dresser, but she'd be damned if she wore something Jareth had laid out for her.

When she had finished primping, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Curious, and a little wary, she opened it. She was a tad surprised, but she told herself the rush she felt upon not seeing the Goblin King at her door was relief and not...disappointment.

Sarah had to look down to see her visitor. It was a small, fury Goblin, pushing a cart.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked the creature, giving it a weirded expression when it started huffing and puffing at her.

"Grahm! Me's brought the Lady breakfast!" It screeched. Sarah wasn't sure what to do, so she took a step to the side and allowed the bouncing creature to enter.

It pushed the cart to the center of the room and then proceeded to leave without a word.

"Um, thank you? Grahm? Is that your name?" She called after the puffball. It stopped in the doorway.

"Grahm. Lady say thank you. Odd. You's welcome!" It exclaimed, before scurrying down the hallway.

_Well, that was kinda weird_. She thought, shutting the door and turning towards the cart. It was just en empty metal cart when Grahm had wheeled it in. When she turned to face it, it was layered with an assortment of breads and fruits, and some otherworldly foods. It even had a pretty little centerpiece with topped with a flower n' all.

She heard her stomach growl, but didn't allow herself to make a move. She was cautious, fully aware of the last time she ate something from the Underground. After a minute of glaring at her meal, she decided she might as well dig in. "Well, if it's poisoned, I'm going to die. If's it's not, and I don't eat it anyway, I'm going to starve. If I'm going to be carried off to a magical dreamland, I might as well enjoy it. Too late now." She thought, taking a bite of the strange looking fruit before her.

To her relief, nothing happened. And, it was actually quite good. She ate leisurely, taking the time to enjoy this moment of peace.

Jareth was in his study, combing through archives of history and spells. _There has to be something. It is so simple a command, why is it so difficult to enact?_ He scanned page after page, trying to find some spell, or loophole that would allow him to return Sarah to the Aboveground. In all his years, he'd never come across this. Never had he tried to send a wished away _back_ after they had been condemned. Just when he was starting to grow frustrated, a little Goblin came bounding through the door. Jareth didn't look up.

"Yes?" He said flatly, not really acknowledging the creatures presence.

"I brought the Lady breakfast like you's said Majesty." Grahm cheered. He waited for Jareth's response as if it were some kind of reward. Jareth flipped to the next page.

"Tell me, what did she have to say?" He asked, waiting to hear some colorful remark dreadfully facilitated by the fidgeting Goblin.

"She say thank you. Very strange. Pretty, but strange." The thing said. Jareth gave a light huff.

"Yes, very strange indeed. That will be all." He said, never taking his eyes from his book. Grahm bounded some more, before exiting the room in triumph.

The day seemed to zoom by for Sarah. She'd kept busy by thoroughly examining her room. She found there was a bookcase, and had tried rummaging through the contents of each book. Not to much surprise, most of them weren't written in english, or any kind of recognizable language for that matter. After that, she went through the dressers and armoires, to see if there actually was clothing in them.

She found numerous dresses and skirts. They were simple, and not inappropriate in any way. She cracked a smile, she'd expected something more audacious and colorful from Jareth. _I'm still not wearing any of this._ She was being more stubborn than she wanted to be. Looking at all the lovely dresses made her recall the days from her childhood, when she loved to dress up and act like a princess.

Grahm returned with lunch, and then later dinner. She hadn't thought she'd be able to keep herself occupied the whole day, and as the wee hours of evening started to creep, she realized just how antsy she really was.

When she could stand it no more, she jumped to the door and entered the hallway. It was cold, and dark. She crept along the wall as if the floor were made of cracked glass. She felt a small surge of excitement, feeling like a child who was sneaking out passed their bedtime. _I wonder just how big this place is? He said I didn't have to stay in my room...does that mean I can just wander around however I please?_ Her eyes scanned the dark shadows that engulfed the corridor between torches.

She came across numerous doors, but was too afraid to open them. She walked passed a couple of turns, but couldn't decide on which way to take. It felt like she was running the Labyrinth again. But this time, it was kind of fun.

She came into a larger hallway. This one was lit by the fading light of the day. There were windows. She practically ran over to one, completely ecstatic to see the outside. There was a glare cast by the setting sun, so she couldn't see much but a silhouetted horizon and the faint outline of the Labyrinth. She pulled her gaze away when she heard something. An echo, chattering, Goblins. She walked down the hall towards a door. Leaning her ear against the wood, she tried to listen in. She heard a gaggle of shrieks and laughs and, a chicken? She heard the splashing of water and the rhythmic tap of something hitting wood. _This must be the kitchen..._ She thought.

She saw an archway further down the hall, and proceeded towards it. There was a grand set of doors. She had no idea how they would be opened, they must've weighed a ton. _And this must be...the dining hall?_ She wondered.

Sarah continued her exploring, taking random turns as she saw them. She heard a crash from around the corner and ducked into the shadow of a doorway.

"Idiot!" Came a high and scraggly voice.

"You tripped me!" Came another.

"Up. You don't want to make Majesty mad do you?" Came the first voice. After some huffs and scampering about, she heard the pitter patter of their footsteps rush down the hall.

A little curious, she decided to pursue the strange voices. She turned the corner and followed in the direction she thought they went. She saw a light at the end of the passage, a door was cracked open slightly. She stopped by the frame, and listened in.

"We gots it Majesty! Just like you's asks." One of the voices exclaimed. It was silent, she wanted to peer around the corner, but feared being seen.

"Good. I'll send word if I require anymore of your assistance." Came Jareth's voice.

"We do good? We help?" The other voice shrieked.

"Yes, yes very good. Now run along, it's getting late." Jareth answered, humoring their good spirits.

Sarah held her breath and pressed her body against the wall, when she realized the two creatures were racing out the door. It was a good thing it was dark, and an even better thing they ran in the opposite direction, or she would've been toppled over. She looked on, her ears following the bouncing laughter of the curious Goblins.

To her luck, the Goblins had pushed the door open further, allowing her to peer into the room. There was a fireplace, lighting up the room. She saw shadowed furniture and rich rugs. Towards the end of the room, just barely within her sight, she saw a desk. It was dark and heavy, just as luxurious as everything else in the castle. On top of it, she saw books, very large and old looking books. And, behind that, she saw the light tuffs of Jareth's blonde hair. His head was cast down, he was reading.

She watched him with curiosity. After a moment, he closed the book with a heavy thump and looked towards the fire. He brought his hands to his face, and rested his chin on the knuckle of his hands. Letting out a sigh, he looked down once more and ran his hands through his hair.

He looked tired, and worn, something Sarah had never seen on him before. She wanted to go inside and confront him, she wanted to run back to her room. Lost in her conflicting thoughts, she failed to realize her foot had tapped against the door, causing it to give a loud creak. She felt a burst of panic flush her face. She wanted to run away, but couldn't.

"You can come in." Jareth spoke to the empty doorway.

Shyly, she creeped around the door. _Fuck. Fuck. He's going to think I was spying on him. Ok, I kinda was, but still...shit!_ She scolded herself for being so careless. _I guess what they say is true, curiosity killed the cat.. _

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said, almost pleading. He pushed the book he had been reading to the side, and looked away from her.

"You didn't." He stated. He'd given her an invitation, but she didn't feel welcome.

"Maybe I'll just find my way back to my room. You seem busy." She'd been relatively at ease all day, but being in his presence now, made her feel like a lost puppy.

"You've made your way all the way over here. Have a seat, the halls tend to get a bit chilly at night." He said, gesturing towards a chair sitting between his desk and the fire. _This is weird.._. She thought.

"Thanks." Sarah said, trying not to scurry across the floor.

She sat up straight in the chair, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want to look at him, so she cast her gaze towards the fire. When she wasn't paying attention, Jareth looked up at her. He watched the flickering light of the fire dance across her face.

"You're wearing the same clothing from last night. I assume you found the garments in your room?" He asked. She turned her head, but fought the urge to look up at him.

"Yea well, I didn't know if they were meant for me, so I didn't want to just throw something on." She said, rather weakly. Jareth's stare grew more intense.

"Sarah, everything in that room is for you." He said. He knew she was lying, but hadn't the will to fight her. _ Must you be so stubborn._..

They were silent for a moment, with nothing but the cracking of the fire keeping the air alive.

"Well, thank you then. But, if all that's for me, then I should probably tell you that I can't read whatever language those books are in." She said, just to break the silence. Jareth leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, yes. Those texts are in my native tongue, I seem to have forgotten." He said. Sarah finally gave in and looked up at him.

"Your native tongue?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave a sly smirk.

"Yes, you didn't think english was my first language did you? I merely speak it for your benefit...and, the Goblins. They spend a lot of time traveling to the Aboveground, so your mortal languages come easily to them." He said, as if educating her. She eyed him with intrigue.

"Oh." Was all she said in response. Not wanting another awkward silence, he let out a sigh and sat forward again.

"Tell me, how did you fair your first day?" He tried to give a sincere smile. Sarah paused before answering. She hadn't expected him to have any interest in how her day had went. _First and hopefully last_. She thought before responding.

"Fine. I find the Goblins to be rather, entertaining. Do you honestly take them seriously?" She asked.

"Why shouldn't I? They're intelligible, obedient, and highly motivated." He didn't care much for her insult.

"I mean, well, come on, they're hilarious!" She let herself give a light laugh, but reigned herself in when she noticed his glare had narrowed. _Geez, can't take a joke?_ Her mind muttered.

What she didn't know, was that he wasn't glaring because he was angry at what she said. He watched her laugh. For the first time, he saw her smile. It was faint, and hadn't lasted long, but it was real, and it was more beautiful than anything he had imagined. He was angry, for not seeing it sooner.

Yet again, there was an awkward silence. Sarah was growing uncomfortable with the way his eyes were glued to her. She looked away, and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Conflicting thoughts raged through Jareth's mind. None of which, he was able to decipher.

After a few minutes, Sarah finally took action. She stood, and angled herself towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to go back now. Good night." She said, and took a step towards the door.

"Wait." Jareth spat. She paused, and looked back at him. "Your chamber in on the other side of the castle. I'll show you back." He caught himself. He wasn't sure where his outburst had come from, but he made sure not to let it happen again.

Sarah looked at him blankly, and nodded. _What is up with him?_ She wondered. He stood and walked around the desk to join her. Stepping in front of her, he opened the door and gestured for her to proceed him into the hall.

He walked in line with her this time, instead of simply leading in front of her. He fought the urge to offer her his arm. It was a gentlemanly gesture, but one he thought was unnecessary. They were both quiet. He didn't seem to notice, but Sarah was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She was trying to make sense of his expression. He still looked angry, but it wasn't real anger, it leaned more towards anguish or some emotion similar to that. _If he isn't the most over-dramatically emotional man in this world, I don't know who is_. She thought. She wanted to know what was going on inside his head. She wanted to know why it mattered.

They reached her door sooner than she thought. He stopped and waited for her to make a move. She reached for the knob, with some uncertainty, and opened it. She looked up at him one last time, hoping he might say something to quell her concern.

"Sleep well, my dear." His gaze was cast low, as if he were looking passed her. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind at the last second, deciding to end the conversation with a simple-

"Good night." And with that, she slipped through the door.

It was silent. He and Sarah were each alone, yet they were only a few feet apart from one another. He glared at the door. He was getting tired of staring at it so often, finding himself unable to break away. _Get ahold of yourself! Remember what she's done to you. Remember what a cruel and vile vixen she is. She doesn't care, she has no regret. Why should she get any of mine? Such a beautiful disaster. If I had only known what your smile could do...and I thought your eyes could be so cruel..._

With that last thought, he made his way back towards his chambers.

Without a second thought, Sarah went straight to the dresser and pulled out a clean nightgown. She shook her head as she dressed, her own thoughts rambling. _I have no idea how to read him. He acts as if he hates me, and then...and then what? I don't know. Why the hell am I even thinking of this? Why the hell do I care?_ The memory of the two of them just outside her door, only a few minutes ago appeared. _Sleep well, my darling... What the fuck? Yea he's been calling me those stupid pet names since I got here. But..This seemed different. Before, I thought he was just fucking with me. Something was different just now. Ughh!_ She had no idea what to feel, or how to think. _ All I know, is that I need to get home. That's it, plain and simple. The feelings of the Goblin King are of no concern to me_. She kept telling herself as she crawled into bed.

She wondered how much longer she would have to sleep in this bed. She wondered if Jareth was still standing outside her door. She worried over what might happen if she stayed too long.


	6. To Love And Loathe

Chapter 6, To Love And Loathe

Jareth sat in front of the fire in his study, staring into the flames. After escorting Sarah to her room, he made his way back to his own. Upon opening the door, he stopped and closed it. He wasn't ready to be alone, with nothing but his thoughts. He needed to keep busy, so he decided to pick back up with his research. After a while, he had given up. And, ironically, found himself in his current state.

He was a void. He'd given in to the conflict whirling around in his mind, yet nothing came. He was lost in a daze, entranced by the dancing flames, and subtle crackle of the fire. He was exhausted, yet couldn't fall asleep. His eye lids grew heavy as he watched in silence. _ How in the world am I going to get you home?_ A thought finally rang through. _Wait.._. His mind sprang back to life. _The magic of the Labyrinth is too strong for me to over power, what if it was weakened?_ It was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. _Of course! That may just work...Samhain, it's only a few days away. The barrier will be weakened, the Labyrinth will be weakened. I might just be able to slip her through_.

A triumphant smirk graced his lips, and soon faded when his thoughts turned to _a few more days_ of Sarah. _Blasted woman...So many years, and still she proves so troublesome._ He laughed. _Such ferocity. Age has certainly done little to diminish her spirit. Ugh, her spirit. Such a tragedy to love and loathe._

He leaned his head back, sinking further into the chair.

The next morning, Sarah awoke with the same routine as the day before. She bathed and dressed, Grahm would bring her food and gawk at her use of manners. She forced herself to keep to her room. Uncertainty loomed her thoughts, she wanted to be as far away from Jareth as possible.

Jareth was in his throne, looking as glum as ever. He was bored, and still beat from the night before. The Goblins watched with concern. Usually, he was either snickering, yelling, or kicking. Every now and again he would even start singing. But not today. He didn't notice the pair of Goblins snickering in the corner.

"Majesty look sad." Said one.

"Why?" Said another.

"Must be funny lady." Said the first.

"Lady make King sad. Must teach lesson, make King happy again." Said the second.

The two wrinkled creatures exchanged insidious sneers as they exited the room.

Sarah was sitting in one of the arm chairs in her room, picking away at her lunch. She reached for a glass, and took a sip of wine. Just then, she heard something scamper by the door. Curiosity and boredom getting the best of her, she crossed the room to investigate. When she first peered into the hallway, she saw nothing. Suddenly, a dark flash zipped through the hall followed by gargled laughter. It was a Goblin.

She took another step into the hall and looked around. Once again, the mysterious creature zoomed by. But this time, it bumped into her along the way, causing her to drop her drink. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the hallway. Sarah jumped back in shock, looking for the menacing thing that had run into her.

She heard a giggle, and then another. The conniving sound boomed through the narrow passage.

"Lady made mess!" Snickered one of the voices.

"Clean. Clean, clean. Cleaner!" Screamed another.

Sarah looked around furiously, yet saw nothing.

"What?" She asked the walls. _ What the hell is going on?_

It was silent. Continuing to scan the hall for any trace of Goblin terror, she failed to hear the low rumbles emanate from the empty blackness of the corridor. The sound grew louder, and the walls started to shake. She turned her head to the left, facing the hollow blackness of the unlit passageway.

She saw a flicker, a reflection. Something metallic? And it was moving. Sarah's eyes widened. In a panic, she turned towards the door, but somehow it had shut behind her. She yanked and clawed at the handle, but it wouldn't budge. _Shit! This isn't happening_. The rumbling sound growing louder still, she turned from the door and sprinted for her life.

Sarah ran for all she was worth, she had no idea where she was going, and it seemed there was no where to go but straight. _ Where the fuck are all the doors and turns?_ She screamed inside. The vibrations of the cleaner rumbled through the castle walls, it was gaining speed. She tried to run faster, but her legs simply couldn't. _ I need to get out of this never ending hallway. Fuck, Jareth_! She wanted to scream, but all of her energy was focused on moving her feet.

She wanted to cry, the strange machine was right at her heels. The spinning metal claws nipped at the back of her clothing. She pulled her hair the the side, so it didn't get caught. The vibration of the walls had caused the stone to crack, creating waterfalls of dust and pebbles which pelted her along the way.

Finally, she saw something, an indentation in the wall. A door? With all her might, she ran to the opening, swinging herself around the edge of the frame as the cleaner swept by. She hit the door full force, and went crashing into whatever room it led to.

Jareth gaped for a moment. One minute he'd been contemplating the dullness of his day, and the next, he saw Sarah come crashing through the door. She lay in a crumpled heap before him, gasping for air. She was completely disheveled, plastered in sweat and dirt. Her hair was distraught, and her clothing had been torn in numerous places. He leaned forward in curiosity.

After a brief moment of catching her breath, she took in her surroundings. She was in the throne room. Her eyes rose slightly, to see black leather boots only a few feet in front of her. Jareth hadn't said anything yet, completely dumbfounded and a little amused. The minute her eyes met his, he froze.

Hell hath no fury like Sarah at that moment. Her eyes were a black inferno. Her skin reddened from the bursting waves of rage which coursed through her. Completely forgetting her messy state, she rose from the floor with dramatic suspense. Her chest rose and fell as if her heart were a hundred pound weight. Jareth leaned back into his seat with caution, wary he may need to find some means of escape.

"Sarah, aren't you looking lovely today." He said, breaking the silence. Sarah had no thoughts, because she started screaming before she had the chance to think.

"YOU ARROGANT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed. Jareth's posture became more rigid. "You think this is FUNNY? I don't know what kind of sick, fucked up person you are, but I will not be toyed with by the likes of you!" She continued to scream. Jareth remained silent, but his eyes grew dark and his demeanor became wary and dangerous. She pointed, and flailed her arms, pacing in circles as she ranted. "What the hell kind of place is this? You tell me to stay here so that I can be protected and then nearly kill me like it is some kind of practical joke? Is everything a game to you? I don't know what the hell you want from me, but I'm done!" She said, with a grand flail of her arms. She huffed and puffed, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

Jareth shifted in his seat, he'd heard enough.

"Sarah. Before you continue saying things you _will_ come to regret, might I ask what it is you are talking about?" He gave her a dangerous glare, but there was also some sincerity in his concern. Sarah had to laugh.

"You smug bastard. You sit there on your high fucking horse and tell me the all powerful Goblin King has no idea what the hell just happened to me?" She spat. Jareth's expression grew more tense.

"Sarah, I care little for these insults. I suggest they cease." He tried his best to keep his voice level, using all his might to keep him from darting from his seat and strangling the girl.

"And I care little for self righteous, impudent, over-glorified Goblin Kings with funny haircuts!" Her head was steaming.

In that moment, Jareth sprang from his seat and launched himself at Sarah. He stood mere inches from her, fighting the urge to rip her to pieces. She was a little caught off guard by his sudden movements, but stood her ground.

"Insolent girl. I have warned you twice now. I have been generous, but I can be cruel. Hold you tongue." He sneered.

"If you think I'm going to listen to a goddamn thing you say, you are sorely mistaken." She glared up at him.

Jareth raised his hands to grab her by the arms. He winced and looked away sharply, resisting the urge to shake her senseless. His fingers dug into her, but she would show him no pain.

"Before I do something I may regret, you_ will_ tell me what it is you are babbling on about." He spat to the side, afraid of what he might do should he meet her eyes. Sarah took a deep breath, humoring the possibility that he might be telling the truth.

"You, sent the cleaner after me." Jareth's brow drew together in confusion. He wasn't sure what he expected to hear, but that wasn't it. He loosened his grip a bit, but not enough to let her go.

"What?" He asked, meeting her gaze. She huffed, and stomped her foot.

"You know damn well what! You tricked me, and then sent the fucking cleaner after me! I almost died! I probably would have If I didn't break down the door." She made a quick gesture to the side.

He pulled away slightly, taking in the detail of his surroundings. Yes, she was covered in dust, her clothing was torn and her body was distraught, and yes, she clearly broke down the door. The anger left his face, replaced by concern and confusion.

"Sarah, I did not trick you into anything, and I most certainly did not try to kill you for sport." His eyes were honest, but she wouldn't accept that.

"If it wasn't you, then it was the two Goblins I heard snickering in the hall. You're telling me you didn't set them up to it? You've got a real hand over your subjects don't you? What the hell kind of King are you?" She spat the rash insult, not thinking of its consequences.

Jareth didn't know what amount of force he used to push her, but in the next second he had her pinned against a wall. He hands pinned her arms to the side, and his body pressed against hers to ensure she wouldn't escape.

"I have had enough of your vile tongue!" He roared. "You will show me respect and authority, or there will be consequences my lovely minx." The fire in his eyes burned against the sparks shooting out of hers. She was afraid, but her anger pushed it away. She huffed and puffed, glaring at him with every evil intent she could think of.

"If you did your job and kept your subjects in line, there would be no need for my _vile tongue_." She annunciated the last bit, mocking him.

"You dare insult my position as King a second time?" He asked, hatred lain think in his voice.

"You fail to realize I almost died, in Your castle, under Your protection, by the hand of Your subjects without Your authority. So far, the proclamation of Your protection isn't living up to shit. I'm not staying here another minute." Her voice was strong but unsteady.

"You will not leave this castle." He commanded with stone intensity.

"And what are you going to do? Chain me to the bed post?" She regretted her words the moment she said them. Jareth's hands roamed up her arms a bit.

"If it is necessary." He said with both anger and devilish charm.

"Let me go." She said, trying to worm her way out of his grip. With no fight at all, he released her. She stormed across the room, stopping once to say, "Just find a way to get me out of here, I can't stand this any longer." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

Jareth tore his gaze away from the door, conjuring a crystal only to throw it against a wall.

"That infuriating, disrespectful, wretch of a woman!" He screamed. He continued in his rant for some time, not bothering to listen to the pair of Goblins whispering in the background.

"Well that didn't work." Said one.

"No. We need try harder." Said another.

"She want go outside so bad?" Said the first, with a devilish snicker.

"Then let put her there." cheered the other. And with that, the two creatures scampered out of the room, determined to please their King.

_That pompous asshole! Ugh, I can't stand him! This place is nuts! I almost get crushed to death, and that's WITH his protection? Ahhhhhhhh! _She screamed all the way back to her room. She stomped up to the door and threw it open. In her flustered daze, she didn't realize what she was stepping into.

It was far brighter than it should be. She looked up from the stone floor to see that she wasn't in her room at all. She was outside, in the Labyrinth.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all she could say. She whipped around, but the door was gone, replaced by a blank wall. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She groaned. "Will this bullshit never end!" She screamed to the wind.

She looked around, and saw the castle in the distance. _ Well, at least I don't have to start from the beginning this time._ She muttered. She took a step forward and paused. She was outside, she was free. She finally got what she wanted. She looked around again and thought of her friends.

"I wonder where Hoggle is? Sir Dydimus, and Ludo..." She pondered the idea of trying to find them, but soon realized that would be impossible. _I haven't seen or spoken to them in years...They don't even know I'm here. And Jareth...Jareth had been partially responsible for my run-ins with them in the first place, there's no way I could find them on my own._ Taking a final look at the castle, she started walking.

As she walked, a creeping wave of anxiety poked at her brain. _ He seemed so serious when he said I wouldn't survive out here...did he really help me that much? What else is out here that he kept away? Does he know I'm even out here? How the hell did I get out here anyway?_ Questions swirled around in her mind. Certain questions, leading to others. _ I still don't get why he would have helped me...he wanted me to lose, that was his job, his role. 'I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations'_. The memory burned itself into the front of her mind. She shook her head clear of it. _ No. He's the bad guy. He wanted me to lose then, and he wants me gone now. There is no deeper meaning, I was an ignorant girl. Why am I even thinking about this anyway? What do I care for the feelings of the Goblin King? As far as I'm concerned he only has one- anger._ She didn't realize her footsteps had turned to stomps.

She looked up to the castle again, she was a little closer. _ I've shut him and this world out of my life, just as he's done mine. Right? Of course._ Her mind was rambling on and on. She stopped and leaned against a wall, needing to sort her buzzing thoughts. _He has no reason to care, no reason for interest. He's done nothing to show otherwise...has he? Sure he's charming and handsome n' all but..._ An image of the fearsome Goblin King came into view. Her thoughts paused as she recalled the chiseled statue that was Jareth.

It was odd, the way she had aged, and yet he looked exactly the same. Same young and lean body. Same beautifully wild blonde hair...His angled features and snake-like smile, nothing had changed. And then, there were his eyes. Never had she seen eyes like his, they were so exotic, so intoxicatingly dangerous. She didn't catch the smile that creeped across her face. He was so dramatic, so flamboyant. Definitely the biggest personality she'd ever met. She thought of the previous night, when she was spying on him. He looked so different, unguarded. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. For the first time, he seemed real to her, and not some fantasy out of a fairytale.

If she could ever not be angry with him, she thought she would like to get to know that Jareth a little better. _ He's a person...He's not a human, but he's a person...and a man_. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead for such an incredulous thought. It was obvious she was developing certain inclinations towards the loathsome Goblin King, and she'd be a fool to try and deny it. _ Ok, so he's hot. He's got some charm. But that's it. This is purely physical. I can handle that. I have absolutely no idea if he feels anything towards me besides hate and resentment. _She let out a sigh, tilting her head back. _Ugh, none of this matters! I can not, I will not let myself give in to this. To LUST of all things! I bet he'd feel so damn proud...It's a good thing he can't read my thoughts..._

She continued down the path. _Why is it I can go from feeling total contempt to uncertainly and ...longing, for this man like the flick of a switch?_ She started stomping again.

Jareth had calmed down, and was now residing in his usual position on his throne. He took deep breaths, trying to clear his head of nagging thoughts. _Why must she be so defiant? I knew she was strong but, how long can it really last? How much longer will she fight me at every turn?...Not much longer if she has her way... _ He groaned in his seat. _Such cruelty in her voice, when SHE won. She is the victor and yet she acts like a spoiled child. Does she not realize just how generous I am being even now? I should just cast her off into an Oubliette.._. He rolled his head to the side. _Why haven't I? Why not just be rid of her...Because I wouldn't be rid of her, she'd still be here, nagging at me._

He slumped once again. _Vile creature, must I force myself to hate every part of you? Your will that rivals mine, your rage that burns as bright as mine, your eyes which possess more cruelty than mine..._ His face twitched ever so slightly. _Those eyes...I wonder what they would look like burning with passion instead of fury.._.

His mind diverted completely, lost were his insults and forceful denial, replaced by a far more basic instinct. She had such a heat, such an aura about her. Even in her disheveled state, it was ravenous. He recalled the moment he'd pressed their bodies against the wall. He had to admit it was not pure intention just to hold her in place.

He looked down at his gloved hand, and realized he had never actually touched her skin to skin before. The thought came with a low surge of longing. _ How soft you must be...to compensate for the stone of your heart._ His nostrils flared, and he shook his head. He was getting carried away again. She would be gone soon, that's what she wanted, and that's how it had to be.

With his daze now gone, he looked around the room, remembering something. Two of his Goblins had tried to kill Sarah. The idea was almost comical. He leaned forward in his seat.

"I am going to ask once. Which of you sent a cleaner to the east wing?" He demanded, scouring the dozens of Goblins frolicking about. The crafty duo jumped at his question.

"Was us, Majesty!" One voice exclaimed.

"Yes! We's teach lady lesson. Make Majesty happy." Explained another. Jareth raised a curious eyebrow.

"But it didn't work. Lady make you mad." The first voice said. The other started snickering.

"Sos we's try again!" Beamed the other.

Jareth tensed. He eyed his bumbling subjects with full attention.

"What do you mean you've tried again?" He asked slowly. They both started snickering.

"Lady make King mad. We teach lesson, make King happy." The first one said. Jareth became increasingly anxious.

"Yes, but what did you do?" He asked, trying to hide the worry and rage in his voice.

"We send her away!" They screamed in unison. Jareth's stare was stone.

"Where did you send her?" He asked in a low voice.

"She want to gos outside." The first voice said.

"Sos we's put her there!" Came the second. Jareth rose immediately, a surge of murderous fury filled the air.

"You sent her out into the Labyrinth?" He boomed. All but the two Goblins in question had started to cower, apparently, they were completely oblivious as to their actions. "Pray she be unharmed, or I shall chain you to the bottom of the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He roared before vanishing in an angry puff of smoke.

It felt like she'd been wandering for hours, and perhaps she had. She noticed the dimming light of the setting sun. She was closer to the castle, but still quite far off. She'd thought of trying to call out for Jareth once or twice, but quickly dismissed the idea.

She was in the hedge part of the maze. She recalled the spot where she'd first met Ludo, and the door knockers, and wondered how far off they were. As she walked, she noticed the hedges start to change. They grew fatter roots, and thicker branches. There was an eerie familiarity about them...They looked like hands. When this thought first flicked across her mind, she stopped and looked closer. _That's creepy..._ She thought, and pressed on, wanting to be rid of this part of the Labyrinth.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She thought it had to be some kind of small animal, a Goblin maybe. Pausing to turn around was a mistake. As soon as she peered behind her, a stiff hand clamped itself around her ankle.

"What the-" She tried to yelp, but another hand darted out of the bush and grabbed her wrist. And then another, grabbing at the back of her hair.

"What the fuck? What's going on? Stop!" She screamed, thinking they may be something like the Helping Hands. But they weren't

The hands were silent, as one after another took hold of Sarah's body, fighting to pull her into the foliage. She panicked, unable to process rational action. She started screaming, kicking, pulling, anything to free herself. They tightened their grip and clawed at her skin. The jagged texture of the bark tore at her flesh. She felt a fearful tear slide down her cheek.

She fought and fought, but with no avail. She was slowly being pulled into the hedge, into the wall of the Labyrinth. In a last ditch effort, she closed her eyes and screamed for help.

"Jareth!" She shrieked between pants and tears.

Just when she thought it was all over, she fell to the ground. She lay limp on the stone path, as strong arms engulfed her. Jareth had appeared just when she closed her eyes, just before she screamed his name. It didn't take much magic to subdue to Taking Hands, she was safe in an instant.

He'd fallen to the ground with her, and cradled her bruised body in his arms. Sarah was relieved, but Jareth couldn't have been more shocked. He'd never seen her so afraid, in such distress. He'd never felt such a powerful surge of sudden fear and panic. It hit him like a tidal wave made of brick. His heart skipped a beat, for a split second he thought she might perish, he might lose her. He saw her bruised body, being torn and gripped at. He'd never felt more hopeless. On top of all that, he'd been there when she called his name, pleaded for him.

He knelt on the ground beside her, when it hit him. That was the first time she'd called him by his actual name. The sound echoed through his mind. Although it was born of fear, it was beautiful. He was torn between sudden realizations and the reality of the trembling creature hidden in his arms.

Sarah tried to calm down, but couldn't. She was relieved he had come for her, but fear still threatened to consume mind. She sobbed into his chest, not caring about their intimacy. She gripped at his jacket, making sure he was real. He tightened his grip around her and rocked gently, cooing the top of her head.

After a few minutes had past, and there were no signs that she was calming down, Jareth pulled away to look at her.

"Sarah, you are safe. Why are you trembling?" He asked. His voice had never been more gentle.

Sarah thought for a moment, not sure if she should tell him the truth.

"I-I thought..." She ducked her head away from him. He lowered his in response.

"Thought what?" He asked.

"I thought- I thought that maybe, you- did this." She said between sobs. Jareth gave a blank stare. Should he feel hurt by her words? Angry? He couldn't decide. Luckily, she started talking again. "I thought that you were mad at me for what I said earlier...I thought maybe you wanted to punish me or..." _Kill me._. She trailed off, trying to control her breathing.

Jareth didn't let her finish, knowing exactly where her mind was going. _She really thinks I tried to kill her? In such a horrific manner? And yet, she called my name in her last moments?_ He brought a gloved finger to her chin, and turned her face towards his.

"You really think me such a monster, Sarah?" He asked softly, he'd felt enough anger for one day.

She stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape. Shimmering tears trailing down her face.

"I-I- I was so scared. But-b-but then you came." The tears started flowing again. "You came, you're here-" She tore her gaze away from his face.

Jareth's face was cool and stone, and his gaze was cast low. He tilted his head slightly, bringing his free hand to wipe away stray tears from her face. His thumb caressed her cheek in a lazy manner. She didn't notice she'd wrapped her arms around his torso, but he did.

"Sarah, I would never allow you harm." He spoke tenderly. It was so different from just a few hours before. She was so vulnerable, and he was honest and open. It was as if they were two completely different people.

Unconsciously, she leaned into his caress, enjoying the safety of his touch. Her eyes met his once more, and without a thought, he brought her face to his and placed a slow and gentle kiss upon her lips. She didn't fight it. In fact, she opened up to it, allowing more fear and pain escape. He leaned in further, parting her lips slightly to deepen the kiss. It wasn't forceful. There was passion, but it was slow and yielding.

He wasn't sure why he'd done it, but it had served a purpose. She was calm, she shed no more tears and her breathing had returned to normal. After a few seconds, he pulled away. His eyes darted with uncertain sympathy.

"Forgive me." He said with waiting eyes.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just kissed the menacing Goblin King, and she liked it. More than liked it, she never wanted it to stop. But it had, and there she was, completely dumbfounded and unable to speak.

He saw her turmoil, and decided to take action. She winced when he lifted her from the ground. He held her in his arms, as if she were nothing more than a feather.

"You're injured." He stated, Sarah still didn't respond.

In the next moment, they were back in the castle. In Sarah's room to be more specific. She was tired, and sore. To her surprise, she didn't fight him when he undid the laces on the back of her gown. Her mind was a million miles away.

"Fucking maze." Jareth spat. That caught her attention. She'd never heard him swear before.

"Is it bad?" She asked, just short of a whisper. Her back and arms and legs were covered with cuts and scrapes. It was nothing serious, but the thought and sight of something inflicting pain on her infuriated him.

With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a crystal. He gently pushed the orb into the center of Sarah's back. The cold sensation of the crystal made her hair stand on edge. She was wary of his actions, but hadn't the energy to protest. Once the orb was fully immersed into her back, it started to glow. As if time was rewinding, the scratches on Sarah's body began to retract one by one. He watched to make sure every single blemish was removed before speaking.

"You will be fine." He said, rather plainly. She was still a bit dazed.

"Thank you...Jareth." She said with caution, as if the word was a secret taboo.

He stopped examining her back and looked up at her. His finger unknowingly trailed the line of her spine.

"Your welcome." He said with some surprise. Dragging his mind back to his body, he leaned back and stiffened. "I'm sure you must be exhausted, I will leave you be." He rose from his spot on the edge of the bed and headed towards the door.

Sarah didn't stop him, she didn't know what to say. And frankly, she was glad he had left. The room wasn't big enough for both of their wandering minds.


	7. Infatuating Afflictions

Chapter 7, Infatuating Afflictions

Sarah didn't have much time to think, soon after Jareth had left, she passed out like a rock. Her mind settled into a void as she sank deeper and deeper into a dreamless slumber.

Jareth paced through the castle halls, antsy and irritated. Not knowing what to do with himself, he reentered the room, and was now sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed. At first, he was careful not to wake her, but it soon became apparent that not even a hoard of Goblins could disturb her sleeping form.

He sat for a long while, watching the way she twisted slightly, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He wondered what she was dreaming about, if she was dreaming at all. He'd never seen her so peaceful. Up until now, he'd seen her either screaming or crying. He reached out as if to touch her cheek, but froze and pulled his hand back. He'd never felt this before, at such a loss. He had no idea what to do when she awoke, and no idea what she would do in return. There'd always been options, different courses of action to take. But this was different, no matter how he chose to handle it, it seemed the end was always the same.

_What is it that gives you such power, you precious creature? I'm finding it harder and harder to hate you._ Something in his mind twitched. _Hate...no, not hate._ Sarah sighed in her sleep, causing him to drift from his thoughts. She was so beautiful when she wasn't trying to tear him apart, hell, she was just as beautiful even when she was. He allowed his hand to run along the fabric of the bed, inching closer and closer to her creamy pale skin. _I've wallowed into the den of a sleeping lion, I wonder if it's bravery or foolishness that urges me so_. He joked to himself.

As he observed the woman before him, he tried to figure out what the hell had happened that day. They'd been so angry that morning. He'd wanted to strangle her and he assumed she wanted to do far worse to him. And yet, he felt such panic when she was in danger, and such relief once she was safe in his arms. All this time, he been so focused on anger, he'd forgotten to pay attention to any other emotion. _For eleven years...I've masked my pain with hatred. And in just a few days, you've ripped it clean off. And in just a few days...You'll leave once again._ He paused on that thought, and became angry. _No, this changes nothing. I will not let this go to my head, she was weak and emotional, I merely took advantage of her threatened state. I will not give in to my impulses with this woman again. She is nothing more than an infatuating affliction._

His emotions betrayed his thoughts. He wanted to be angry, to wipe the indiscretion away, but he could only mask it with false declarations.

He turned his body, and reached for a blanket that had been cast at the end of the bed. He gently laid it over her body and tucked her in, wary not to wake her. His hand lingered on her shoulder, and made its way down her arm before returning to his side. _ My dear, things have gotten infinitely more complicated._

Jareth rose from the bed and made his way towards the door. He was careful not to let the door creak as he opened it. He got one foot out, into the hallway, before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Jareth? What are you doing?" Came the soft voice of a sleepy Sarah.

Regaining his composer in a split second, he turned to her in the doorway.

"I came to check on you, but you were asleep. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you." He spoke plainly, and turned to continue out the door.

"You didn't" She called. Though she hadn't said it, she was asking him to stay. Once again, he paused mid-stride.

"I take it you're feeling well then?" He asked, not fully turned to face her. She was now sitting up in the bed, watching him intently.

"Yes, great actually. Thank you, whatever you did." She added. Her voice held a trace hint of guilt. She felt indebted to him, like she now had to make up for all the terrible things she'd said and done.

"I assume you must be starving then?" He shot her a quick glance of his charmingly boyish grin.

She glanced down and clasped a hand over her stomach as it let out a growl. She had to laugh.

"Heh, I guess so." Her laugh faltered as her eyes rose to meet his. Jareth's expression softened. That was the second time she'd smiled for him.

"Well, I'll be sure to have dinner sent just as soon as you're finished with your bath." He gave her an implying eye. She looked at him, a bit confused, before looking herself over.

She was filthy, covered in dirt and dust from the cleaner. Her clothing was shredded from the hands, and her hair was frazzled and distraught. All of the sudden, she felt embarrassed, which was soon replaced by that of pissed off.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful compliment, ass-hole." She said mockingly. He chuckled before slipping out the door.

Sarah grumbled to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom. _That cocky son of a bitch. Ugh, of course he would say something like that. I must look like such an idiot. Ah!_ She glared at the door as the water filled the tub. _He's right though, I look disgusting, and I probably smell even worse...Arrogant bastard._

She started to remove her dress, and wondered if Jareth would return. _He came to check on me? How long was he there? What was he doing? _ She gave a mischievous smile as she pondered the mystery. _No, stop it Sarah. You're not going to go all googly-eyed over him now. He's a cocky, self-absorbed ass. Everything's a game with him, he ENJOYS fucking with me. That's all this is. Yes, he saved me, but I can't let it go to my head. Just because he doesn't want me dead doesn't mean he wants me in any other way either._ She shook her head as she lowered herself into the tub. _ But he kissed me.._. Chimed a whisper from the back of her mind. _ He kissed me_. It grew louder. _ Why the hell did he do that? We were about to rip each other's throats out an hour before! _

she sank deeper into the water. _Ok...emotional time line- confusion, anger, rage, panic, relief. That's what I felt, maybe that's what he was feeling too? Was he so relieved I was ok that he kissed me? That it just happened? Did I let him for the same reason? Or, was it something else?_ She didn't let herself answer, and submerged under the water.

"Urgggh" She groaned.

Jareth heard the sound of sloshing water and could only assume what Sarah must be thinking. He laughed as he stoked the fire. He'd left initially, but had turned around and came right back in once she closed the bathroom door. He knew he probably shouldn't be there, but he was sick of fighting himself. He sank back in a chair, and laid his feet up on the table in front of him. _I'm going to end up regretting this decision._ He leaned his head back and smiled.

Sarah was in a hurry, but didn't know why. She felt rejuvenated, clean at last. She slipped on a light green night gown, and took one last look before opening the door to enter the main bed chamber. She walked casually at first, expecting to see a dinner cart in the middle of the room. She'd walked all the way to the end of the bed before noticing the black leather boots perched on the coffee table. Sure, she had made sure she looked primp and pretty incase he came back, (not wanting any further ridicule from the ever-so-lovely Goblin King), but she hadn't actually thought he would, did she?

"You're still here?" She asked, wary to walk over. The fire cast a dark shadow over him, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not.

"Would you prefer it if I left?" He asked sarcastically. She gave in, and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"It's your castle, I can't exactly make you leave if you don't want to. I just wasn't expecting you to still be here." She diverted from actually answering his question, not trusting what she might say. She could see him better now, the light from the fire made his eyes sparkle.

"Well, you could eat here and I could eat in my own chambers, but I don't see the harm in consolidating. It's less of a walk." He said, very matter-of-fact. "And..." He paused, making sure their eyes met. "I was curious to see what you look like beneath all the dirt and grime." He said all dark and charming. "A decision well made." He added.

Sarah sat back in her seat. _ Is he actually trying to flirt with me? I can see this getting awkward fast.. _ She mustered a nervous smile as she waited for something to happen.

Jareth glanced towards the door, and with a snap of his fingers, a Goblin came strolling in with a cart. He looked back at Sarah with a small swoop of his hand.

"As I said, dinner is served." He gestured toward the covered trays that were now between them.

Trying to be as much a lady as possible, she opened her tray and fought the urge to devour it in one bite. Jareth watched with amusement as she picked at her food the way she thought she should. _Hm, trying to live up to my expectations now? Dear Sarah, if you only knew what they were._ He thought.

"Ya know." She said between bites. "The food here has always been really good. It's surprising." She said.

"And why is it surprising?" Jareth asked. Her eyes were on her food, but Jareth's were on Sarah.

"Because your kitchen staff consists of a bunch of Goblins." She laughed. "It's hard to believe they can actually cook." She added. She watched him from the corner of her eye, trying to mimic the way he ate with such proper grace.

"You don't know much about this place." He said flatly, but let a small grin escape behind the shadow of the fire.

Jareth meant it lighthearted, but Sarah took it as yet another stab to her guilt ridden conscience. She'd always just assumed thing's about the Underground, when it seemed she was always wrong. She assumed Jareth stole Toby, she assumed he was the villain, she assumed she was the victor...She assumed Jareth had taken her, she assumed he could just bring her back, she assumed Jareth had ordered his Goblins to kill her, and she assumed he hated her as much as she assumed she hated him. _Maybe I would like to..._ She thought.

Jareth watched the dozens of thoughts race across her face, and interjected.

"Sarah, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked. She blinked a few times before responding.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She stuttered. "Thank you, for staying to eat with me. It's really lonely, being by myself." She glanced towards the fire. Jareth watched the glimmer of guilt that plagued her eyes. She clearly felt bad about that morning, and he thought this was her way of apologizing. _Always so stubborn_. He masked his creeping smile.

"Why dine alone when I have such a turbulent woman right down the hall?" He asked rhetorically. Sarah smiled at his joke, no matter what he was saying, it was always charming. She couldn't deny he had a way with words. She drew her attention away from the fire when she saw he had started to move.

Feeling the need to get more comfortable, Jareth had decided to remove his bulky leather jacket. The thought or implications of which hadn't even crossed his mind. It wasn't until he was about to drop it to the floor, that he noticed Sarah's wide eyes glued to him.

He was wearing a simple white poets shirt under the jacket. It had a deep neckline that opened up his bare chest. His Goblin's crest pendant laid between the muscles of his chest. It was a small and casual gesture, but for some reason it caught Sarah completely off guard. He'd always been fully dressed, fully enclosed when she saw him. And now, it was as if he was disarming, not just removing unnecessary apparel, but actually opening up. She saw more of what was actually _him_, and not sparking glitter. She saw his skin, and the contour of his body beneath the thin material of his shirt. She saw what was behind the flash and flare and armor. She saw the man behind the king. Everything had become very intimate all of the sudden, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

Jareth saw the way she looked at him, and his thoughts went from a moments confusion to pride. She was checking him out. His expression turned dark and predatory. Sarah's eyes darted away once she realized what she was doing, but the deed was done. Jareth's ego had hit a green light.

"Sarah, with what you are wearing, I think it is perfectly appropriate for me to remove my jacket." He said with a pleased grin, looking her up and down. She looked down, remembering she was only wearing a thin nightgown, and grew more uncomfortable.

_ Ugh, why did he have to do that? And of course he would catch me giving him a once over. How could I be so stupid! Relax, relax. He only took off his coat, that's something most people do when they first enter a house. This is his castle, it's not like he's striping down to his boots_. Her face noticeably reddened at the thought. Jareth quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what she was thinking. For a moment, he thought he should just put it back on, end her suffering, but he was having too much fun.

Deciding to break the awkwardness, Sarah spoke up.

"So, do you happen to know how I ended up in the Labyrinth earlier? And what about the two Goblins whom you said you had no idea tried to kill me?" She asked, with a hint of irritation. She didn't like the way he had put her in a corner just then, and she was determined to break the sinister sensual aura that had grown around them. Jareth became more focused with her question. Truth was, he'd forgotten all about the devious duo once he'd rescued Sarah. He'd be sure to call their attention the next day.

"They thought you were upsetting me- I wonder how they got that idea?" He gave her a devilish grin. "- So they thought teaching you a lesson would please me." He sneered.

"And did it?" She asked. Jareth sighed.

"Tell me, are you enjoying your dinner, Sarah?" He asked, ignoring her question. _What?_ Sarah was openly confused.

"Um, yes. Are you going to answer my question?" She asked with stern seriousness.

"Good, so am I." He said with a grin. Sarah was starting to get annoyed. Jareth eyed her with amusement before leaning in with a larger smile. "I think the ends justify the means." He said, just above a whisper. "But rest assured, they will be dealt with." She felt a slight urge to slap him back all the way back to the throne room for his initial statement, but she could only laugh.

"Real smooth, Goblin King. But if anything like that happens again, you can rest assured that _your_ end will justify _my_ means. " She giggled. Jareth didn't move back to his seat, if anything, he moved in closer.

"I adore it, when you smile. I adore it even more when it's because of me." His eyes locked onto hers.

She looked away bashfully, and he continued to lean in. She almost lost herself for a minute, almost gave in to the joy of being charmed. But the fire caught her gaze, and brought her back to reality.

"I think it's time for bed." She said. Jareth was about to give some crude retort when she cut him off. "me to go to mine, and you to go to yours, I mean." She clarified, giving him a playful glance.

His flirtatious smile turned to a humble grin, as he sat back in his seat. He paused for a moment, deciding if he should push his limits with her, but decided it was best to not.

"Sleep well, my dearest." He said. And with that, he was gone, leaving nothing but a lingering shimmer.


	8. A Moment Of Fallacy

Chapter 8, A Moment Of Fallacy

Jareth sat in his throne, overlooking the two trembling forms that stood before him.

"But- Majesty, didn't we do good?" Asked one. The furry Goblin turned to his partner for assurance.

"Yes, yes, We only try to please." Spat the other.

Jareth leaned forward and sighed.

"Well you have most undoubtedly failed." He said, trying to sound stern and angry. The truth was, he really didn't care. He had more on his mind at the moment, and everything had worked out for the best. Hadn't it? Regardless, the two had to be dealt with; and the sooner done, the less chance Sarah would be on trial for murdering two of his subjects.

"Majesty not happy?" The first one asked, looking to the other with a perplexed expression.

"But, lady- she make you angry. She say bad things, things not allowed." The second answered. They both inched closer together.

"Lady must be punished, she no respect the King." The first one said with sudden sternness.

Jareth moved back into his seat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. _They were just following the law. They were acting as I would expect them to...mostly. They don't deserve to be punished, not really._ He rolled his head to the side, looking at the door. _ But, they did almost kill Sarah, twice. And, they went behind my back_. He turned his head back to the scene that lay before him.

"The issue here is that you operated in secret, without my knowledge or approval." Jareth said. The two looked to the floor, awaiting the inevitable. "That woman, whom you have tried to so graciously rid me of, is none of your concern. You will interfere with her no more. Am I understood?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The two looked up, shocked to say the least. They were expecting to be bogged, or worse, certainly not a lecture.

"Yes, yes, Majesty." They spat in unison. Jareth cracked a smile.

"Before you start feeling relieved, you will be punished." He said with a sneer. " You will go out into the Labyrinth and...trim, the Taking Hands." He said. They looked at him questioningly. One was about to speak, but Jareth was quick to usher them away.

He laughed to himself at the thought of those two actually trying to trim the hedges. _That would be quite a sight, if they can manage not to get ripped apart._ He chuckled. Usually, a sentence like this would mean certain death, and it certainly would for any normal person. But they were not people, they were Goblins, and they were magic. The idea of having their limbs ripped apart while trying to trim irritated hedges while simultaneously putting themselves back together seemed a good and long punishment. _They'll be out there for days. Sarah'll be gone by the time they get back._ Unknown to him, his smile began to wane.

"Sire." A screeching voice shook his thoughts. He looked down from his seat, and saw a wrinkled Goblin staring at him with the upmost concern.

"Yes?" Jareth asked the creature. His foot had started to tap. He didn't really enjoy conversation with the Goblins, he was getting annoyed already.

"Lady say such bad things, why you not punish her?" The Goblin asked. Jareth turned his head to face his subject.

"Because she will be gone soon enough." He said, plain and simple. It seemed his answer wasn't good enough for the little man.

"So's. You's punish us all the time. And lady- me never seen Majesty so angry." The creature looked at him with wary eyes, trying not to set him off. With a huff, Jareth turned the rest of his body to face him.

"What is your name?" He asked. The creature took half a step back at his question.

"Margle, Majesty." Said the newly named Margle.

"Well, Margle, if you really must know, she hates this place. She is feeling more misery every second of being here than any punishment I could inflict on her, so there is really no point is there?" He spoke slowly.

Margle took in his King's words. Goblins were simple minded creatures, Jareth hoped it was a simple enough answer.

"Why she hate Underground? It way better than Aboveground." He asked. Jareth's expression twitched, almost revealing the slight surprise that swept over him.

Jareth sat for a moment, deciding on how to answer the Goblin's question. It clearly threw him off guard, as he actually took the time to think of a response. _ She hates this place because of me, because of what I put her through_. He thought. _So foolish, if she had only taken what I had offered..._ He forced his mind away from the dark path it was about to take.

"I can't blame her." Was Jareth's response. Margle didn't seem to notice that he was no longer paying any attention to him.

"But why? Everything is so easy, so possible here, why would lady not want to stay forever?" It asked. Jareth heard what Margle was saying, and even managed to respond, but his mind was drifting farther and farther away.

"Forever, that's not long at all." His eyes stared at nothing. "It's true, life can be easy here. But, it's not always swell now is it?" He shot Margle a smirk. "The truth is, this is a place for the lost and the lonely, and nothing more." His glance shot away once again. "That's Underground." For the first time, he actually sounded resentful towards his kingdom.

"But, why would lady not wanna live Underground? This place of dreams, nothin never hurts again." Margle's eye's tried to follow Jareth's. "That's Underground." He retorted.

Jareth leaned back in his throne. He looked up at the ceiling with closed eyes and smiled.

"No one can blame you..." He whispered. "For walking away." His smile widened. "Too much rejection...no love injection." He opened his eyes, and stared at the pale stone. "Life can be easy, it's not always swell." He looked away and shook his head. Margle watched with concern, he spoke as if he were talking to someone, when he was clearly talking to himself. "Don't tell me truth hurts little girl." His eyes darted to the side. " 'Cuz it hurts like hell..."

Suddenly, Jareth whipped around to face Margle, who stood openly agape. He had a large smile on his face, and waited for the Goblin to react as if on cue.

"But down in the Underground, you'll find some one true. Down, in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon." His voice had elevated by this point. He was singing.

The Goblins scattered around the room drew their attention to their King. They enjoyed his random bursts into song, and soon joined in.

"It's only forever, not long at all." He looked to Margle as if he were singing to him. "The lost and the lonely, that's Underground. Underground!" He jumped up from his seat in a grand gesture. "Daddy, daddy, get me out of here!" He exclaimed, starting to move across the room. The Goblins started to chime in -"Heard about a place today."

"I, I'm Underground." Jareth sang, kicking up random Goblins as he made his way about the room. "Nothin never hurts again." Chimed the Goblins. " I heard about a place today, where nothin never hurts again."

Sarah was bored, as usual. She had been in her room all morning, telling herself she was occupying her time, and not waiting, waiting to see if Jareth would come to her again. It was well past noon now, and it became apparent that he wasn't coming. She let out a huff, and almost smacked herself in the face for allowing such an action. _What am I doing? Keeping myself locked up to be called on like some damsel? No, I need to stop making this into something it isn't. ugh._ Her boredom was getting to her.

She got up and decided to take some kind of action, and make her way to the throne room to find "some means of entertainment".

She heard a bellowing as she made her way down the hall. It grew louder as she neared the throne room. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought she heard singing? No one noticed her peek around the door.

Sarah's eyes widened. There were Goblins, lots of Goblins, and they were dancing, or what she assumed was supposed to be dancing. She tried to make out what they were saying as they bounded by, but she couldn't discern their screeching voices. Somehow, her attention was not on the riot that was overtaking the throne room. It was on something else, something she couldn't see. She heard a voice, through all the hollering of the Goblins. It was deep, and beautiful, something she'd heard before. It was Jareth.

He was in the center of the room, completely engrossed by what he was doing. She didn't know if she was supposed to be there, and didn't know how he would react to her seeing him. So, she did her best to remain hidden.

She watched him closely, he had a smile larger than any she'd ever seen. She didn't think it was possible. The way he moved amazed her, and made her feel a little self-conscious about her own abilities. _ He has such a beautiful voice, how could I have forgotten that? And...Wow, he knows how to dance._ She gaped. She focused on him more intently when she saw something change. It was quick, and would probably have gone unnoticed by someone who wasn't staring down every fiber of his being, but she saw it. His smile became strained, and he let out a sigh. His body stiffened a little, and he ceased his dramatic dance moves. He was just standing now, swaying to the beat. It was as if a brick of reality had shattered his dream.

"No one can blame you." He said, his voice significantly softer. She strained to hear him. "For walking away." He turned his head, and looked to the side. "But too much rejection, na na." He looked down to the floor before throwing his head back. "No love injection, na na na."

Sarah felt odd all of the sudden, this whole time, she hadn't actually been listening to what he was saying.

"Life can be easy. It's not always swell." His smile returned, but it was subtle, as if he were remembering something. "Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, 'cuz it hurts like hell." She felt a heat rise at his words. "But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true." Though he wasn't facing her, and although he had no idea she was even there, she felt as though he was singing to her. "Down, in the Underground. A land serene, a crystal moon." His voice regained its original energy, but it sounded different, there was more passion. "It's only forever. That's not long at all. The lost and the lonely, that's Underground." He started to prance around the room once more.

Sarah snuck out of the room just as easily as she entered. She stood in the hall, and silently listened to the rest of the song. She had mixed feelings at the moment, and needed to collect herself. _Does he really just break into song and dance at random? I knew he sang but...really? Well why not, he's good at it. Fuck, he has the most amazing voice I've ever heard. Still, it's kinda weird. No, not really. He's surrounded by nothing but Goblins everyday, I'm sure it's perfectly normal_. Once cleared of that thought, she moved onto another. _What was he singing about...who was he singing about? It seemed...I feel...No, no assumptions. I can't just assume he was singing about me, urgggh why can't I get this through my head!_ She stopped groaning at her own mind when she heard the song end.

She wanted to go in, to act as if she had no idea what she had seen or heard, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do, and she really didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him. _Ugh, fuck._ She groaned, pulling her hand away from the door just as she was about to open it. She stood, waiting. _Ugh, no._ She growled to herself, before turning around and walking back to her room.


	9. A Strange Affinity

Chapter 9, A Strange Affinity

Sarah walked down the narrow hall. She didn't go back to her room, she needed space, needed to keep busy. _ Wall, wall, wall, stone, wall, stone. Are there any windows in the place?_ She wondered, longing for fresh air and sunlight. _ I would have cherished being out in the Labyrinth more if I wasn't busy fighting for my life _. She groaned.

She stared at the stone floor, not looking where she was going. After a while, she noticed something, shadow. A shadow meant there was light, and light meant there was a window. She looked up, and saw she was about to enter a large hall. The left wall of which was lined with twisted windows stretching all the way to the ceiling.

She felt a breeze on her face, and rushed over to the railing. I was midday, the sun shone high in the sky and cast a golden hue over the Labyrinth. She looked around, and saw the brilliant reds and oranges of fall. It was so warm and beautiful, she could stare at it all day; if she hadn't been interrupted that is.

She hadn't been standing for more than five minutes when she nearly jumped out of her skin and out the window.

"Enjoying the view, precious?" Came a familiar voice from just behind her ear. Sarah grasped the frame of the window so she wouldn't fall over.

"Holy shit, you scared me." She said, turning slightly to see an eerily joyous looking Jareth standing behind her.

He wore the most charmingly impish grin on his face, and stared at her as if he were a cat and she the mouse. He was a little close, ok really close. Too close for comfort. With no immediate means of escape, Sarah resided to simply deal. _Holy fuck, he came out of no where._ She thought. His smile widened at the way she looked at him, he was enjoying the little games they played.

"Perhaps I should try harder, to make you more aware of my presence." He said. She wasn't sure if he meant it as flatly as he said it or, something a little more- enticing.

"_Everyone_ is aware of your presence." She said in an exaggerated tone, turning to look out the window, once again.

He gave a huff at her remark, and leaned in, resting his hands on the window sill on either side of her. She shifted closer to the wall. His head was level with hers now, both overlooking the Labyrinth. She felt the awkwardness coming, though he seemed completely indifferent. Maybe she was just thinking about it too much. _Why does he have to be so close to me? What is he even doing here? Ugh, I hate these silences_. She fought the urge to look over at him.

"You have yet to answer my question, Sarah mine." He said, still staring out the window. She tried not to seem so stiff.

"Uh, yes. It's really beautiful. To be honest, it's just nice to see actual sun light." She said, referring to the dreary confinement of her room.

"You should see it when it sets." He replied.

Sarah's expression twitched, she wasn't expecting a remark like that. It wasn't so much what he said, as it was the tone in which he said it, and the sensual vibe that washed over her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, they were so close to touching. It was world war three just to keep from looking at him. She didn't say anything in response.

Something caught her attention. Something, out in the distance, had disturbed a flock of birds. She saw the trees rustling as they made there escape into the horizon. She had to admit, she'd never seen a place more beautiful.

"It's so peaceful, and lovely, you'd never know how dangerous it can be." She saw Jareth crack a smile from the corner of her eye.

"Now, why does that sound familiar?" He asked, rhetorically. She looked down and gave a quiet laugh. She didn't know, but Jareth looked at her then, never missing the opportunity to see her smile. Her mind went blank for a moment, her smile lingered, as if recalling a distant memory. Jareth watched with interest.

It was such a picture perfect moment, he'd wrap his arms around her and pull her tight. He'd nuzzle his head into the base of her neck, planting subtle kisses along her shoulder as they stared out at the calm autumn's day. She'd lean back into him, turning her head as he looked up at her. He'd kiss her then, as if they'd enacted the same scene a hundred times over. She'd bat her eye lashes, and he'd smile... But none of that happened. With a mental slap in the face, Sarah shook herself from her daydream. She was still standing by the window, with Jareth's arms still engulfing her. She grew a little antsy. _Why in the world am I thinking of these things? Why do I want this- SOMETHING to happen? Why the hell am I waiting for him to make a move. This is so ridiculous._

Jareth didn't notice her inner turmoil, because he was in the exact same situation. He wanted nothing more, than to brush away the hair hiding her face. He wanted to touch her so badly. They were so close, the tension was excruciating. The creaking sound of his leather gloves gripping the window sill, managed to bring him back to reality. _Gloves...heh, I wonder how soft she would feel under my caress... _ He thought, on the verge of being dragged back into his fancy.

"Jareth..." Sarah started. That got his attention. "I've been such a bitch to you in all this. I just want to say I'm sorry, I'm sure you're doing everything you can. And...you're right, you have been generous. After all, I'm not your problem." She said. He rose from the window, just a tad.

"You're not A problem." He said, inching closer so that her back touched his torso. She didn't flinch this time, but relaxed into him- if only slightly.

They stood silent, each not wishing to push the other. The light started to dim. Sarah thought of watching the sun set with the Goblin King, but quickly dismissed the idea. It wouldn't actually set for a few more hours, and she didn't think either of them had the attention span to stand dead quiet, staring out the window, for another three hours. Besides, she shouldn't be encouraging herself. _Ugh, this isn't healthy. Why can't I just start yelling at him? Where are those Goblins when you need them...God, I don't think I've ever gone looking for a reason to be angry, especially one that involves my not-so-wellbeing. Shit_. She was leaning more and more towards the Goblin King. No, not the Goblin King, towards Jareth. She was slowly getting to know this man, and she wanted to know more. Why did she want to know more? Could she actually be developing feelings for him? She told herself no, but she knew otherwise, and it pissed her off. _ Ugh, this was so much easier when I was fifteen. Ignorance is bliss_.

Sarah's hand rested in the window sill, dangerously close to Jareth's. They were both thinking the same thing. _What would happen, if we were to just touch? What would it feel like?_

A cool breeze came through the window, making Sarah shiver. She brought her arms to her sides to quell her goosebumps.

"The night is starting to creep in, shall we retire from the window, my dear?" Jareth asked, placing his gloved hands over her bare ones. She stopped stroking her arms, moving away from the window and from him.

"Sure. You must have more -Kingly- stuff to do, I'll just find my way back to my room." She didn't trust herself anymore than she trusted Jareth- well, that wasn't exactly true. She was damn well sure she trusted Jareth a lot more than she trusted herself at the moment. She needed to get away from him, for her own good, so she told herself. Jareth still stood by the window, and made no move towards or away from her.

"Actually, I have no affairs planned for today. Would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of another evening alone with the Goblin King.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." She said, not wanting to sound eager or indifferent.

"Until tonight then." He said with a grin, before disappearing right before her eyes.

Sarah stood for a moment, she had half expected him to graciously offer to walk her back to her room, but couldn't complain, she had wanted to be alone. Hadn't she? She was getting tired of all the second guessing fast.

She made her way back to her room in record time. _ Maybe I'm starting to learn my way around this place_. She thought with some satisfaction. She opened the door and entered the chamber, making her way across the room towards the bathroom to freshen up. The golden light from the window made everything glow.

Wait a minute- window? She stopped dead in her tracks, and did a double take. And then another. Where there was once a barren wall, there was now a very large window. The light of the setting sun cast a shimmer over the Underground. It had just started to sink behind a mountain. Thin rays shone through the cracks of the landscape, molding over hilltops and floating through the drifting fog.

A bitter sweet smile spread across her face, and she felt her eyes start to water.

"That son of a bitch was right." She tried to laugh, but failed. Jareth was right, an Underground sunset was proving to be the most spectacular sight she'd ever seen, and he'd given it to her. Her eyes watered a little more. He'd given her something so beautiful, and she was forced to enjoy it alone. She wanted to share this moment with some one, to be able to have another to appreciate such beauty. But, did she want him there? Did she want him with her now? Deep down, was she expecting it? Was that why she was so angry all the sudden?

She looked around the room, hoping to see a pair of boots propped up on the table, but she saw nothing. She was alone. Her stubbornness took hold, angry with herself for such an outburst of emotion.

"Fucking ass-hole." She muttered.

Sarah had been so distracted by everything, she had only bothered to look over the right side of the room- the side with the fire place, where she assumed Jareth would be sitting. Leaning against a wall, just to the left, was a very proud looking Goblin King. His arms were crossed, and one foot draped over the other. It was a stance of pride. He stared at her with an expression of pure victory, and a hint of humor. He was only about a foot away from her.

"I will take that as a thank you." He finally said, unable to resist the impending explosion.

Once again, she nearly fell out the window. This time however, she brought a hand to her chest as she tried to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest. Jareth either couldn't or didn't bother hiding the smile that spread across his lips.

"What. The. Fuck." Sarah said, turning her head to look up at him. He moved from the wall and proceeded to walk past her, dipping in when they neared.

"You're welcome." He said, as he crossed her. Sarah didn't move, she was still a bit startled, and growing more and more aggravated.

"What the hell ever happened to knocking?" She hissed. Jareth looked at her with a playful grin.

"And here I thought this was something you might enjoy, was I wrong?" He asked, raising and eyebrow at her. She tried not to stomp her foot.

She looked out the window once again, the sun had sunk a bit lower. This was what she wanted wasn't it? Hadn't she just been resenting the fact that she was alone? That Jareth wasn't beside her? God she hated to let him win.

"No, you were right. It's even more beautiful than before." She said.

"Then why do you not look so pleased?" He asked. She fidgeted a little. What did she want? She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how she would react if she actually got it. _God Damn It! Why can't I just jump him and get this over with!_ She screamed. _No, no, no, no. I can't do that. Bad Sarah, bad. I can't sleep with him. What would happen then? No, better to just stay away from that all together._ All this had swarmed her mind just then, and Jareth was still waiting.

"You just startled me, that's all. Why do I get the feeling you enjoy it?" She asked, eager to change the subject. Jareth straightened a bit.

"Because I do." He said matter-of-factly, turning to make his way towards the fire.

Not much time had past before Sarah gave in and decided to join him. They sat and ate, much the same as the night before, carrying on casual conversation about nothing at all.

"So, I've been thinking. You said all those books are in your native tongue, does that mean you have people? That there's more like you? What are you exactly? You're sure as hell not a Goblin." She laughed. Jareth's attention grew more intense, and he took the time to focus himself on her.

"And why would you think I'm not a Goblin?" He asked, eager to hear her response. Without thinking at all, Sarah blabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"Because you look like a fucking rockstar sent from God's personal ipod." She spat, instantly turning red once she realized what she'd said. Jareth was sure he should find some amusement in her response, but he could only look confused.

"A what?" He asked. Sarah looked up at him, unwilling to believe him. But then she realized something- he wasn't human, he wasn't even from her world. She sat back, unwilling to take his bait. She let out a compliant sigh when she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Uh, a glamorous, eccentric person that either sings or plays an instrument who is usually well known throughout the Aboveground." She made the definition as simple and vague as she could. Her face returned to its natural color when his confused expression had yet to falter. _Oh, what the hell_. The thought, eyeing him with a huff. "Ok, a glamorous, eccentric person, that has a lot of sex appeal to most everyone and is very talented in various ways of entertainment and pleasure." She hoped he would catch on before she made a total fool of herself trying to explain.

"Interesting. What's an ipod?" He asked, before dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. "Never mind, I never understand mortals and their excessive contraptions. As to your question, no. I am not a Goblin. I am a Fae. And yes, there are more of me, though very few." He hunched back in his chair. Sarah leaned in, full of curiosity.

"What's a Fae? Is that short for fairy?" She asked. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity.

"My dear, I am no fairy. I am a Fae, a superior magical being. Do I look like a six inch tall flying woman?" He asked. She was about to say something when he cut her off. "Oh, that's right, I look like a rockstar." She closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. When she was sure he was finished mocking her, she continued.

"There's not many of you, are you all alone here?" She asked. His eyes seemed to lock with hers, but she didn't notice.

"I'm a king, of course I'm not alone." He said. She didn't catch the stiffness in his voice.

"That's not what I meant. Are there no others like you here? Is there no Goblin Queen?" She didn't think before she asked, and immediately wished she hadn't said it. Her question was completely out of place. Jareth didn't really wish to discuss such matters with her, he didn't know why the topic bothered him so.

"Why? Have you seen one roaming my halls?" He asked, masking his uneasiness with sarcasm. She wasn't sure if he was actually upset or not.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I just can't imagine it. It must be so lonely." She trailed off. Jareth cast his gaze towards the fire.

"This is a place for the lost and the lonely, it only fits." Their cheery mood was dying fast. He tried to perk up the conversation. "Besides, I can visit your world whenever I so chose. Don't worry, I'm never without ...a friend" He said, with a very implying tone.

Sarah heard what he'd said, but she wasn't listening. The moment he'd said those words -the _lost and the lonely_- she'd gone blank. Jareth grew concerned with her silence. The shadows of the fire hid her expression from him. He leaned in to get a better look.

"You have a beautiful voice." She spoke softly, not sure if she really wanted to say it. "I, I'd forgotten." She looked up at him with a smile. "I don't know how that could ever be possible, but I did. It was good to hear it again." She said.

Jareth was taken back. The way she looked at him, such a sad love haunted her eyes. He wasn't sure how to react, clearly she'd heard his little number that morning. But why bring it up now all of the sudden? He should have paid more attention.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, just as softly. Her smile widened, just a little. _What are you thinking, you precious thing?_ He wondered.

"It brings back...a lot of memories. Memories that seem forever ago, like in another life...or a dream maybe." She turned towards the fire. "Tell me, why did you protect me. Why help me?" She asked, the question had been nagging at her since she first arrived. Jareth stiffened a little, this was certainly turning into a random conversation of uneasy divulgences.

"I'm not the bad guy Sarah. I only did what you asked of me. We've been through this before, must we recall that nightmare?" He asked. Sarah stared at the crackling flames of the fire, rethinking everything for the first time in eleven years. _-I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me- ...He wanted me to win, he helped me to survive, to win, but...But I wouldn't let him. He needed to be the villain, some one that I could fight and defeat. Everything he's done, he's done for me...Why? Why would he go through all that trouble? Unless...unless he truly cares about me. Somehow, somewhere, deep down, maybe he cares about me still...But why? Why after all this time? Why are things never just black and white?_ _ Why can't something just happen already! Good, bad, I don't care! _

"Jareth?" She asked, after a long silence.

"Yes?" He replied, a bit cautious of the direction of their conversation.

"Did you make the sun set for me?" She asked, still lost in the fire. Jareth shifted slightly. _What? Why is she asking such random questions? My dear, what is going on inside your pretty little head?_

"Perhaps." He answered, a little suspicious of her question.

Sarah smiled, a gesture that caught Jareth off guard.

"Good night, Jareth." She said, out of the blue. Jareth's brow narrowed, he didn't understand her behavior.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm tired, I think it's time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Her eyes darted to the floor before looking up to meet his. She wore the same eerie smile. He was still wary and suspicious, but things had gotten too off track, and thought it best to just comply.

Sitting up in his seat, he eyed her intently before speaking.

"Sleep well." And with that, he was gone.

She sat for a minute, when she was sure he wasn't hiding in any nooks or crannies, she stood and made her way towards the dresser, shaking her head and laughing along the way.

" 'I move the stars for no one' - Bullshit." She snickered.


	10. Dream A Little Dream

Chapter 10, Dream A Little Dream

Jareth ran his hands down the length of Sarah's body, gripping at the tender flesh along the way. He loomed over her, taking in the sight before him. She was completely exposed, writhing beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, cherishing the way he pressed himself between her thighs.

"Say your right words, my dear." He purred. Light tendrils of golden hair gently laid across her, framing both their faces.

She brought her hands up to caress the muscles of his back, making her way over his shoulders and down his arms. She gave a flirtatious grin to his devilish sneer.

"I wish..." She whispered, turning her head to the side. He latched on to the newly exposed skin, causing her back to arch and her hair to stand on edge. "Mmm" she moaned. He nipped his way up to her chin.

"What do you wish for?" He demanded, flicking his tongue along her earlobe.

She started to move her body against his. The hardness of his girth pressed against her, eliciting slow waves of pleasure from her lower half.

"I wish..." She arched her back even higher, brushing her taught nipples against his bare chest.

She turned her head back to face him, and he captured her lips in a slow but deep kiss.

"Say it." His piercing blue eyes bore into hers. She felt a heat rise in her chest at the intensity of his stare. She twitched slightly, he'd started to press himself into her in a slow rhythmic motion.

Her mouth opened, she tried to speak but was too busy enjoying the way he moved against her. The anxiety was excruciating. He bit down on her lower lip, and curled his tongue around her teeth, never breaking his stare.

"I wish-" A sneer of her own creased her lips. "the Goblin King would take me, right now." She said, waiting for what would happen next.

As if by some higher power, his mouth took hold of hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as they moved harder and harder against one another. He broke away just once.

"I am your slave." He said in a pant, thrusting into her, hard. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He started to move inside her, rough and unrelenting. One hand gripped her hair while the other clasped one of her breasts. The soft skin of his fingers pinched her quivering nipple. All this time- of never being touched. Being so close, but never actually feeling his skin- it was like nothing she'd ever imagined. She'd dreamed, fantasized even, of what they looked like under that black leather, of what they would feel like on her bare skin.

"Uhh, Jareth, yes. Harder!" She moaned, pulling him closer.

He kissed along her neck, biting at her shoulder. The sound of her increasing pleasure undid him. He let low moans escape as he bore deeper and deeper into her. He moved faster and faster, hooking his hips in just the right way to turn her moans to screams.

"Jareth!" She screamed his name, actually lifting herself from the bed as she came.

Sarah was moaning so loudly, she'd actually woken herself up. She was in a curled position in her bed, covered in sweat, her hand between her legs. She was still panting, and had to force her moans to dissipate.

"Holy shit." She said, looking around to make sure she was really alone. _What in the holy fuck was that?_ She thought. _Jesus, that was intense. That can't be good. I wonder..._

She wondered if anyone heard her just then. She wondered where a dream like that had even come from. She wondered if Jareth had anything to do with it. She wondered what would happen if she fell back asleep. She wondered how far he would actually exceed her expectations. After calming down, she'd settled herself back into position. She pondered the pros -and cons- of dreams versus reality. Shaking her head, she caught herself laughing in the darkness.


	11. Appetence

Chapter 11, Appetence

"Sarah, is everything alright?" Jareth asked from across the table. He'd asked Sarah to join him for breakfast, and was quite enjoying it at first; but the way she kept looking at him made him uneasy, he wondered if he had somehow sprouted another head in his sleep.

It took a minute for her to answer, everything seemed so surreal. She wasn't ready for casual conversation, and the way he'd popped up in her room first thing that morning did nothing to help the situation. She was in a twilight zone, every word he said, every little gesture he made, would bring back a flash from her -most interesting night. The way she saw him or rather -envisioned him- , it embarrassed her to no end, and yet he had no idea. Well, she hoped he had no idea, and that's what worried her. Deep down, beneath all her fluster, was the nagging thought that he knew exactly what she had gone through last night, and that his sudden and all-too-friendly appearance was just some tactic to make her squirm.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said, resting her forehead in the palm of her head. Jareth tilted his head slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, completely sincere. Her eyes shot up at him, his expression revealed nothing.

"Why do you ask?" She was ready to pounce on the tiniest hint of falsehood.

"Well, to be perfectly honest my dear, you're looking quite the ramshackle." He said, with a small grin. It lay flat on his face, with no deeper motives.

She let out a sigh, maybe he really didn't have anything to do with her dream- and that was even worse. She'd had a hot and nasty dream all on her own. _ Ugh, I never thought I'd rather he WAS the one fabricating my dreams... Bad Sarah, verrrry bad!_ She scolded herself, completely forgetting Jareth was still observing her with the upmost concern.

Jareth's perspective was far simpler than Sarah's, the only thoughts clouding his brain were that of confusion. He had no idea what was going on with her. He'd hoped the night before was just some kind of misunderstanding, but the way the morning was progressing made him think something more serious was happening. On the most basic note, he'd been quite enjoying his recent time with Sarah. He just wanted her to smile again.

"If you would prefer solitude..." He started to say, before she whipped her head up from its position. Their eyes met, hers with a subtle fire, and his with bizarre caution.

"No, I'm sorry. Please stay, it was so nice of you to have breakfast with me. I just didn't get very much sleep last night." She said, forcing her eyelids to appear heavy. The truth was, she slept great, terrific in fact. And that was precisely the problem, she'd enjoyed her fantasizing a little too much. She hadn't thought of facing the reality the next morning.

He gave a look that said she was full of utter bullshit, and turned back to his plate.

"I don't believe you, Sarah mine." He purred, in a casual manner.

The hair on Sarah's neck stood on end. The way such simple phrases rolled off his tongue made her quiver. She recovered by giving him a most mischievous glare.

"And you have an alternate theory?" She asked. He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"I haven't the slightest inclination of any kind." He said, and she relaxed a bit in her seat. "But..." He started. She looked up again. "You do seem rather jumpy this morning, I find myself curious. Tell me precious, what things go bump in the night involving you and that bed?" Her faced flushed bright red immediately. Her chest puffed up as she tried to think of some quick response.

"I have no idea what it is you're implying Goblin King, but I suggest you watch your mouth." She said with warning. An invisible sneer spread across his lips. She'd reverted to calling him Goblin King, he'd definitely poked a nerve. _Well, well, what could you possibly have been doing I wonder?_ The thought sparked something within him, and he radiated predatory aura.

He said nothing, but gave a humble and submissive gesture. She gave a satisfied huff. Just when she was about to pick up the conversation, he cut her off. His head twitched slightly, and he conjured a crystal, signaling her to be silent. He peered into it, and didn't all that thrilled.

"I'm sorry, but I have matters to attend. I will see you tonight." He said, rising from his seat. She stood with him, not sure if she should be relieved or upset he was leaving. Instead of turning for the door, he took her hand. Locking eyes with her as he gave it a sensual kiss. "Besides, something tells me you could use the alone time." He said with a devilish grin. She was about to retort when he went up in a puff before her eyes.

"Cheeky bastard." She mumbled, glancing at the clock now hanging from the wall.

Time ticked, and ticked...and ticked. She was antsy, why was she so antsy? _ Ugh, I swear to God I'll kill him if he had anything to do with last night. Urrgggg, but he didn't! Ughh! I want him all on my own, fuck. Smug bastard._ She refused to let him off the hook for any of it. She'd find a way to blame him for it, somehow. _Ughh, what's taking so long? I wonder what he's doing... _ She ceased tapping her foot at the clock and turned her attention to other things. _ I can't keep holding myself up in here, I'm going to go insane_. Without a second thought, she made way out the door and into the hall.

Step by step, she creeped along the wall, searching for any amount of adventure to keep her attention. She thought of heading for the throne room, but the idea of running into Jareth ahead of schedule would be too obvious. _ Obvious? Obvious to what?_ She shook her head. She thought of the hall of windows, of the dining hall and kitchen. The kitchen, that should be entertaining. She thought, trying to remember the correct path.

It felt as though she were walking around in circles. Every door, every turn, looked the same. She gave a huff, her feet were growing tired. Yet, she pressed on, not wanting to simply return to her dark room. Just when she thought she had started sleep walking, she looked up. For some reason, she felt a light surge of energy, as if she was about to come upon something important.

At the end of the hall, she saw the dark outline of a door. It was large, and had swirling designs of gold lain within the carvings. She saw a hum of light from it's creases as she neared. The light flickered for a moment, there was someone -something- inside.

She now stood in front of the door, bringing her hand to trace the graceful patterns of the wood. She heard a thump, and then another -footsteps. She heard movement, and it was growing louder. The flicker of the light became more dramatic, someone -something- was walking towards the door. She held her breath, it had stopped just on the other side.

She wasn't sure if it was the force of her hand, or by the hand of the mysterious figure, but all too slowly the door creaked open. She stood stock still, awaiting anything. She let out a breath when she found no figure beyond the threshold. She was cautious still, there was definitely someone behind the door just then, and she knew they weren't gone; but she took the opportunity to peer into the room.

Her angle of view revealed a dimly lit room, adorned with lavish rugs and furniture of rich colors and luxurious textures. It reminded her of her room, if someone had put any kind of effort into it. There was a sitting room, and a fire pit in the right wall. It was dark, but she thought she saw the doorway to a balcony further in the room. She knew there was a corner, but couldn't see what was on the other side. She peered in just a bit.

"What are you doing?" Came a dark and amused voice, annunciating every word. Sarah balanced on her toes as she tried not to fall flat on her face.

"Fuck!" She let out a gasp, turning quickly to see the bold figure that was Jareth looming just overhead. She fought to control her breathing. "Why do you keep doing that?" She demanded. He cracked a smile.

"I enjoy your colorful reactions." He said, dipping in closer. One arm rested on the top of the doorframe, the other on his hip. Her nose scrunched with spite.

"Well I don't enjoy having my heart jump out of my throat just because you think it's funny." She said, glaring at him. He gave a low chuckle, but said nothing., moving into the room an causing her to back up in response. He shut the door behind him. She looked around for a second, observing the way he made himself right at home.

"What is this place?" She asked, suspicion growing in the back of her mind. Jareth stood by a small table, pouring wine into two glasses - something that did not go unnoticed. When he was finished, he turned to her and with a grand gesture of his arms, said-

"Welcome, fair lady, to my humble abode." He lowered his head in a bow, Sarah tried not to scoff at him.

"Wait, so this is your...?" She asked, now wanting to be far, far away from the place she had wandered in to.

"My personal chambers? Yes." He said, rising from his position to cross the room. He set the drinks on a small table by the fire. "You can come away from the door. The floor is not made of quicksand." He said. Her back stiffened a bit.

"Um, maybe I should just go back. I didn't mean to intrude on you." She inched towards the door. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, I was about to venture over to you anyway. Please, come in." He gestured for her to take a step in, it was like ushering a stray dog. He cracked a smile when she still hesitated. "Sarah, really, it saves us both time to just dine here. The room is not going to bite you, I swear." He said, circling the table to take a seat.

He seemed so causal, so nonchalant about everything. Maybe she should just relax? There was no reason for her to be getting this worked up, he certainly wasn't. _Get ahold of yourself Sarah! _ She screamed.

Jareth stared at the fire, sipping from his glass. The dancing shadows hid the quiet snicker that crawled across his face. _Sarah, Sarah, why so worked up all of the sudden? Could it be because my bed lay just around the corner?_ His ego was taking hold, he needed to shake it off before he ended up either scaring her off, or getting slapped in the face.

Slowly, she made her way to the seat adjacent him. He gave an implying eye towards the lonely wine glass between them. She gave in, and took a sip, waiting for him to say something.

"So..." He said, cocking his head to the side. "What brings you all the way to my quarters?" He asked. Her eyes widened a bit, almost embarrassed.

"It's not like a came here on purpose, I was just wandering around and saw a huge gold door." She shrugged, trying to play it cool. Jareth gave a light laugh.

"Sarah, have you wondered why it is you seem to find whatever you are looking for?" She gave him a look of confusion. He leaned in a bit. "You wanted fresh air - you found a hall of windows, you wanted an escape from the cleaner, and or, kill me - you found the throne room. Has it been taking less and less effort to find your way back to your room every night?" He had the most amused look on his face, he was waiting for her to catch on, but she didn't. " The walls of my castle lead you to where you most wish to be. So that begs the question, what brings you all. the way. over. here." He said, a darkness glazed his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, she didn't know how to respond. Certainly she hadn't been looking for Jareth's bedroom? No, she'd been looking for the kitchen. But...Was that where she most desired to go? Hell no. S_hit...shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Fuck, what do I say to him? STOP - stop looking at his chest. Of course he's wearing nothing but those wonderfully tight grey pants and shirt that's wayyyy toooo loose. Ugh why does he have to be dressed like that? _ She panicked.

"Maybe I was bored." She said, casting her gaze to the side as if it were nothing at all. Jareth leaned back in his seat. _I see you, precious..._

After a brief moment of silence, he looked over at her. She was still lost in the fire.

"You say you're bored? Shall I entertain you then?" He asked. She grew nervous with his questionable wording.

"What did you have in mind?" She replied. Her body tensed when he moved from his seat, down to the floor. He sat indian style in front of the fire, and patted the rug in a patient manner.

"Come down here, let's play a game." He said. She didn't move, and continued to stiffen. "Don't get too excited precious, it's only cards." He said, revealing a previously non-existent deck of cards from his sleeve. She gave a huff of relief and sank to the floor in front of him.

She watched him lay out individual cards in a strange pattern, curious as to what card games they played in the Underground.

"I never thought I'd be playing cards with the King of the Goblins." She said with some disbelief. Jareth didn't look up.

"I bet there's a lot of things you never thought you'd be doing with me." He retorted. It was a good thing he didn't look up, because she was sure to give him a good smack. Her anger simmered down with her own realization. _That's just the thing...I have thought._

The two ate and drink well into the evening. They laughed and laughed, as Jareth tried to teach her the basics of Goblin poker. The whole idea was simply absurd, and had so many contradicting rules, she simply couldn't handle it.

"Wait, wait, wait. So 2, 5, and 9 paired with a pair of Kings beats 3 3's and an Ace, but only if 5's are high and Queens are wild?" Sarah asked, completely frazzled. Jareth shook his head and laughed.

"Not at all. Let me see." He set his hand down and she handed him hers. "No, see you've got 3 5's and 2 Ace's. That would be a full house, if this wasn't the Underground." He said, examining the cards thoroughly.

"Well then what is it?" She asked, sounding overly exasperated.

"A mess." He said, giving her a boyish grin. She shook her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked. He leaned back, picking up his own hand.

"Well, think of it this way - what do you think would happen with a house full of Goblins? It certainly wouldn't have the same outcome as a house full of Kings." He said, laying his hand out in the open. 5 Kings. Sarah shook her head, she'd had enough.

"Well, fuck it!." She said, throwing her cards up in the air. They both laughed. Jareth looked away for just a moment

"Care for dessert?" He asked. "Maybe something to fuel your spirits for the next round?" He had an eager smile.

"I give up." She said, dropping her hands in her lap. "But sure." She added.

With a wave of his hand, a small tray a fruit appeared on the floor. She eyed it, noting how healthy all his choices in dining were.

"For some reason, I never pictured the food being so healthy. Actually, I don't know what I expected. It's just kind of funny, I'm used to hamburgers and soda every day. Who'd've known the all mighty Goblin King was such a health nut." She said. He gave a quiet laugh, his eyes cast to the floor as he started to remove his gloves.

Sarah froze. All the laid-back merriment that she'd been feeling melted away in an instant. He didn't seem to notice. One by one, he tugged at the fingeres of his black leather gloves, pulling them free in one movement. She felt hot, very hot. Her eyes were glued to him, to his hands. If she came anything close to having a fetish, this was it. They were pale, and strong. He had long, slender finders that were absolutely flawless. He could be one hell of a hand model in her opinion. Images from her dream came back, she wondered, longed for the feeling. To know how it felt, the way he felt.

Jareth's gaze was still cast to the side, and his smile lingered. He then turned towards the tray, lifting a small knife in one hand and a fruit in the other. Sarah nearly choked on her own gasp at what she saw next. He was holding a peach. _A peach! A fucking peach, really? Oh My God, I can't do this. _ She felt the need to flee.

Jareth looked up then, but interpreted her expression as something else entirely.

"Don't worry, It's just a peach. No magical dream land." He said, reassuringly. She gulped, that wasn't exactly what was on her mind, but it helped. He'd already cut the first piece, and saw she was still hesitant, so he decided to take the first bite. He gripped the juicy bit between his finger tips and plopped it in his mouth, licking the sticky juices from his fingers. "See, just a peach." He said, cutting another slice.

He held it out in front of him, as if baiting a timid animal. A little reluctantly, she leaned in, and plucked it from his fingers, and taking a bite. When she was satisfied he was telling the truth she looked up at him.

"So, why peaches?" She asked, sucking at her thumb and index finger. He was cutting another slice, a bead of juice ran along his hand, and he quickly sucked it away. Her eyes were glued to his lips.

"They're my favorite." He said, offering her another slice.

She reached out to take it, but he pulled it just out of her reach. She gave him a look, and reached again. He gave her an eye, and leaned in past her hand. She raised an eyebrow and leaned in to take it from his hand with her teeth. She covered her mouth with her hand while he licked his finger tips.

"I have to admit, they are pretty good." She said, between chews. He gave her a grin and cut another piece, feeding it to himself this time.

She eyed him carefully, as he reached for another peach and started to cut into it.

"Care for another?" He asked, offering her another slice.

All on her own, she leaned in an plucked it from his fingers with her teeth. Slick juice ran down the corner of her mouth, and was caught by Jareth's thumb. She paused, as his thumb ran along her lower lip, before returning to his own lips. He savored the sugary nectar, eyes locked with hers. She leaned back, a bashful blush bloomed across her cheeks. He cut a lager piece for himself, leaving one more slice.

"Last bite?" He asked, reaching out his hand yet again, but not so far this time. She had to shuffle a little to reach him.

Once again, she leaned in and plucked the ripe fruit from his finger tips. She felt his thumb brush along her lip once again, but then something happened. His grip tightened, just a little. And, no sooner had she gulped down the last bit of peach, did she feel the warm pressure of Jareth's lips against hers.

They both paused, locked in a gentle and chaste kiss. Jareth's hand then moved to cup the side of her face. The warmth, the smoothness of his palm against her cheek, was like a chemical reaction, sparking a miniature explosion inside her libido.

As soon as she felt his touch, she opened to him, and deepened his kiss. Her tongue curled inside his mouth, searching for trace hints of sweet nectar, while he sucked at her bottom lip for the same reason. He brought his other hand to her face, pulling her into him. One hand moved, gripping her hair.

She brought her hands to his chest, feeling the quickening of his heartbeat. He leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her back to steady her, their kiss growing in passion all the while. He broke away from the kiss, leaving her panting while he made his way down to her collar bone. Her hands curled around his shoulders, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to be torn from the moment.

Both his hands were now around her waist, making their way up to her face once more. His firm hands made sure to caress along every contour of her body along the way. He brought his lips to hers once more, picking up the fire they had started. She moved her hands to his chest, reaching under the folds to feel the bare skin beneath.

With her still on an angle, he reached behind and started to undo the laces of her dress, observant of her reaction towards him. She couldn't be more willing, even arching her back to be closer. Just then, he pushed her back. She expected to hit the hard stone floor, but was met by plush fabric and padding. They were on his bed.

She sat up slightly and looked around, that must've been what was around the corner. While she was looking around, Jareth had moved behind her, propping her up even further. Her attention came back when she felt his lips on her shoulder.

Everything became very slow then. He planted subtle kissed along her neck, up to her ear. His tongue grazed along the lobe, the sensation of his breath against her skin made her shiver. Both his hands were on either of her shoulders, and as he kissed his way back down her neck, so did his hands pull the fabric of her dress down her arms.

He was wary, watching for signs of rejection, but saw none. Sarah was gone, throwing away every possible inhibition she had. Once the dress reached her bust line, she twitched, almost bringing her arms up to stop him. It wasn't in refusal, she was simply being shy. Realizing this, she quickly relaxed her arms, coming across as nervous or inexperienced was the last thing she wanted.

Jareth noticed her gesture, and stopped. She looked up as he moved in front of her. He planted a tender kiss upon her lips, and then proceeded down to her chest. He was gentle, and took his time, kissing along curvature of her bust line, leaning her back onto the bed.

Once flat on the bed, he reached for the top of her sleeves, and continued to pull the fabric down. She didn't fight it this time, but merely accepted whatever he chose to do next. Very, very slowly, his lips followed her dress, leaving little kisses down her center. He hadn't bothered looking at her yet, he was too busy cherishing the feel of her flesh with each individual kiss. His fingers trailed along her arms, needing to feel anything that was her.

Once the dress fell from her feet, he looked up the length of her. He saw her, completely exposed, for the first time. She was glowing, her porcelain skin shown in the light of the fire. He ran his hand along her calf, kissing along her ankle before making his way back up her body.

He looked at her, really looked at her, taking in every single detail of her form. His hands mimicked his eyes. So long without feeling her skin. There was such longing; he would have been content to just run his finger along her stomach for the rest of the night. Luckily for him, they were already well past that point.

She squirmed slightly, a little uncomfortable at the way his eyes were scanning her. She thought maybe he were looking for defects. He looked up at her, a finger tracing along her waist.

"You are beautiful." He said. His free hand clasped around her hip, and he pushed her further up the bed. "I just want to touch and taste every part of you." She smiled up at him.

He wrapped his arms under her shoulders, dipping his head to take in her scent as he brought his face level with hers. Without a word, he gave her another kiss, holding her tight. She pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants. He sat up, and pulled it over his head, and throwing it to the side. She felt her chest rise. He looked so much better than her dream, and he looked pretty damn good then too. She watched the muscles of his chest as he lowered himself onto her. She brought her hands to him, feeling along each muscle, moving to his arms, and then around to his back.

He moved himself to her chest, kissing a line between her breasts, his finger tips danced along her ribcage. Her nipples hardened with anticipation, and she arched her back, urging him on. He started to kiss along her breast, carefully avoiding the taunt nipple, which was practically begging to be sucked. She let out a gasp, and he felt a surge of his own, causing his hardening member to throb.

Looking up to watch her, he flicked his tongue out over her nipple, relishing the way she jumped with each sensation. Gripping her breast, he started to suck while toying with the other. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him down into her. She moved her pelvis against his, rubbing his girth along her nub. She was being so responsive, he couldn't believe it. Could this possibly be the same Sarah who wanted to kill him only a few days ago? He chose not to think of it, not to think of anything but this very moment.

He reached back, grabbing the back of her thigh and running his hand down to caress the firm roundness of her ass. He lifted her slightly, thrusting himself down to her as he did so. She let out another gasp.

Sarah's hands had made their way down his abdomen and were now hard at work trying to untie his strenuous pants. Once the laces were free, she contemplated the struggle of ridding him from such confinement. Luckily, with a snap of his fingers, they were gone, leaving no further barriers between them. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, and pressed himself into it, teasing them both. His hands now clasped either side of her arms, and his face was no more than an inch from hers.

"Say you're right words, my dear." He purred. Light tendrils of golden hair gently laid across her, framing both their faces.

She brought her hands up to caress the muscles of his back, making her way over his shoulders and down his arms. Wait, why did this seem so familiar? She gave a flirtatious grin to his devilish sneer.

"And why would you say that of all things?" She asked. He gave a dark grin, lowering his head so they were almost touching.

"I can give you your dreams, Sarah. The only question is, do you want it?" He asked, grazed his tongue along her teeth. He pushed himself into her once again, making her mouth gape wider and her back arch higher. "I think you do, sweet thing." She was coming close to protesting, on the idea that he'd fabricated her dream after all, but then he spoke up again. "I was wondering why you were so skittish this morning. I shall have to make a habit of it, peeking into your dreams that is." Hey said with a charming sneer.

"I wish..." She whispered, turning her head to the side. He latched on to the newly exposed skin, causing her back to arch and her hair to stand on edge. "Mmm" she moaned. He nipped his way up to her chin.

"What do you wish for?" He demanded, flicking his tongue along her earlobe.

She started to move her body against his. The hardness of his girth pressed against her, eliciting slow waves of pleasure from her lower half.

"I wish..." She arched her back even higher, brushing her taught nipples against his bare chest.

She turned her head back to face him, and he captured her lips in a slow but deep kiss.

"Say it." His piercing blue eyes bore into hers. She felt a heat rise in her chest at the intensity of his stare. She twitched slightly, he'd started to press himself into her in a slow rhythmic motion.

Her mouth opened, she tried to speak but was too busy enjoying the way he moved against her. The anxiety was excruciating. He bit down on her lower lip, and curled his tongue around her teeth, never breaking his stare.

"I wish-" A sneer of her own creased her lips. "the Goblin King would exceed any expectation in my dreams." She ran a finger along his shoulder. He cocked a challenging eyebrow.

"I am your slave." He said, capturing her mouth with his.

She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd said that, but he was definitely going to give her her money's worth. He rolled her on top of him, so she straddled his hips, and moved against her, hard. He held her face to his, grabbing at any exposed flesh he could get his hands on. She kept up as best she could, gripping his arms, and biting at his lips. He sat up then, lifting her with him. She didn't notice that in their repositioning, he'd positioned himself right at her opening. He lifted her in the air, as he dipped the head in and out, making sure she was dripping wet.

She couldn't take it, trying to force herself down on him as he lowered her, but with no avail. And then finally, when he thought he'd tormented them both enough, he leaned forward even more, laying her down to the bed. As they fell, he thrust himself inside her.

She didn't know what hit her at first, but a huge pressure hadstarted to build as she hit the bed. She let out a cry once he filled her, and boy did he fill her. She had her legs secured firmly around his waist, so she was elevated at just the perfect angle for him.

Jareth let out his own gasp. She was so warm, so tight, it'd caught him off guard. Just the feeling of him inside her was enough to make her moan. He was so hard, pressing against her wet walls. Then, he started to move. Slow at first, he wanted to savor these first moments. She clung to him, lost in ecstasy. He started to move faster, keeping his thrusts at a rhythmic pace. One arm wrapped behind her back, holding her in place, while the other he used to support himself. His head lowered into the nook of her neck, and he planted light kisses all along the pulsing artery.

He groaned into her shoulder.

"You feel so good..." He said. She let out another moan.

"Jareth, ohmygod." She threw her head back.

He pulled her tighter, locking his mouth with her as he thrusted faster and harder. He whipped them around, so they had more room on the bed, and pushed her to the sheets. She raised her hands above her head, gripping at the blankets. He ran his hands along her arms, down to her hips. He held her in place, while moving her hips to meet his. This sparked a sharper feeling in her abdomen, causing her to jerk. He knew what he'd found, and increased the pace.

She thought he was literally going to fuck her to pieces, and couldn't get enough of it. She felt the pressure building, her face grew hotter and hotter, she never wanted it to stop. Thin beads of sweat dripped from Jareth's brow, but he kept up, feeling her walls tighten as she neared completion.

"Jareth! Uhh, fuck." She moaned, throwing her head back.

He grabbed the base of her neck and turned her head to face him. His lips devoured hers as he felt more and more pressure around him. She was so close, they were both hanging on the edge. He was about to lose control, the pleasure was excruciatingly euphoric. He was forced to tear away.

"Sarah.." He panted, letting lose deep moans of bliss. The sound of his voice, of his pleasure, pleasure because of her, did her over. She let loose a scream, as she gave him everything. Her body tensed and curled against him as wave after wave overtook her.

Jareth's arms buckled. In that instant, her walls had constricted more than he thought possible. He'd never felt a pleasure more intense. He hooked his hips, as her walls started to loosen, and she continued to scream. He felt himself coming close and closer. She dug her nails into his back.

"Jareth! Yes!" She shrieked.

He gave a final few thrusts, giving her all he had. He didn't want to stop, he never wanted to stop, but his body was literally collapsing. He let himself fall on top of her, both panting as they stared in each other's eyes. He wiped the stray hair from her face, and gave her a hard kiss.

They were both too out of breath to say anything. Jareth had rolled off of her, but pulled her in to a warm embrace. She laid her head against his chest, listening to the steadying pace of his heart. He kissed the top of her head, making sure she was as close as she could get.

"You have a nice bed." Sarah said, after a while. He thought she might've fallen asleep. He looked down at her and huffed.

"You have a nice ass." He replied.

The last thing either of them heard was the faint echo of Sarah's giggles, before they both fell into a deep sleep.


	12. When Splendor Fades

Chapter 12, When Splendor Fades

"So, did you have any more interesting dreams that I should know about?" Jareth asked.

Sarah plopped another grape in her mouth, shifting on the bed.

"No, you blew them all away." She said, giving him a light smile.

They were sitting across from one another on the bed, with a breakfast tray between them. Light from the balcony was beaming into the room. Everything was so dreamlike, she hadn't a care in the world.

Jareth laughed, his eyes were glazed with something she hadn't really seen before- happiness, pure and simple happiness.

"Well, let's hope they catch up with you." He said, giving her a devilish smirk. She shook her head, glancing around the room.

It looked so different all lit up. Everything was bold, and dark, and colorful. It screamed Jareth. She tried to envision spending more time in here.

"What are you thinking about, precious?" He asked, his head cocked to one side. She shook her head of her daydreams, she was getting ahead of herself.

"Nothing, really." She said, returning his dazed expression.

Jareth leaned in, and took her jaw in his hand, pulling her in for a light kiss. Her eyes fluttered, and his mouth curled on one end.

It was a little funny, sitting indian style googling over one another the way they were. She never pictured a morning after with the Goblin King. She never pictured any of this. _This is some fucking story...wait 'till Kara hears all this._ She thought. _ Wait..._ She felt odd all of the sudden, as if something were about to go horribly wrong. _Kara?...HOLY FUCK._

Jareth saw the way her body had stiffened, she was thinking about something. He waited, but was growing concerned.

_I completely forgot about the Aboveground. How the hell could I do that? How long have I been here? Shit, Kara must be going nuts! Oh my god..._

She looked up to Jareth, the caution and worry in her eyes made him more alert.

"Sarah, is something the matter?" He asked, shifting from his position. She wasn't fully paying attention.

_One, two...Three, four..Ugh, I've been here at least a week. Shit. Why have I not thought of this until now? Hadn't I been nagging at him for days about getting me back. Heh, look at me, a second glance from him and my whole world gets swept away. Stupid, stupid, Sarah. How could you let this happen?_

A million thoughts and emotions were zooming across her brain. She couldn't believe the way she'd blindsided herself. She was confused, and angry, and immediately wanted to blame him. _Maybe he tricked me, maybe there was something in that peach...Maybe this is all a dream._ Her mind rambled.

When she didn't answer, Jareth reached for her hand. He too tensed, when she noticeably flinched away from him.

_No, no. He wouldn't do that. Why would he do that? He wanted me gone, he couldn't stand the sight of me. Could he have possibly tricked me some how? No, no, I wanted this. Shit, why? God damn it Sarah, why did you have to go and sleep with him?_

She fought to regain her composer. Jareth remained silent, observing.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She trailed off. Jareth brought his hand to her face once more. She wanted nothing more than to lean into him, but pulled away instead. "Jareth, have you made any progress in getting me back Aboveground?" She asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Jareth's hand froze. Her question hit him like a tidal wave. He'd forgotten all about his plan, to bring Sarah back. He'd been so lost he'd completely disregarded it. _Aboveground? Samhain...What day is it? Blast! How could I have forgotten? It's tonight, bloody hell!_ Once his idiotic realization had settled, something else came to mind. _She wants to leave...she expects me to bring her back...Of course she does, of course she doesn't want to stay. Wait, what am I even saying? That has been the plan all along, her staying has never even been an option_. He chose to put the war in his mind on pause, for now.

"Now that you ask, yes." He said, casually. Sarah should have felt relieved, but she didn't.

"And?" She asked, moving away from him. His hand had returned to his side.

"The barrier between the worlds is weakened on the night of Samhain, I might be able to slip you through then." He said, the cheer had left his voice.

"Samhain? That's Halloween, right? Wait, Halloween was only a few days away..." Her eyes darted up to him, a new wave of suspicion flowing through her mind. _ Could we have missed it? I haven't thought about it at all, what day is it? Is it past Halloween? Am I going to be stuck here for another year? ...There's no way HE would have forgotten, even if I did. Does he want me to be trapped here? Was this all some plot to make me forget long enough to miss my only way back home?_ Her mind was rambling, going from one sinister theory to the next.

Jareth was busy with his own thought process to notice Sarah's distressing state. _It's tonight. How could I have let this slip my mind so carelessly? I would have missed it if she hadn't asked...And she'd be stuck here. But that's not the plan, no, it was never the plan. She still wants to leave. Whatever these past few days have been...what have they been? _He looked up, and saw her mind was about to shatter.

"You haven't missed it. It's tonight." He said, feeling a little hurt at the way she was getting so riled up. She stood from the bed.

"It's tonight? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known, exactly?" She said, rage growing in her voice.

Jareth stood from the bed now, readying himself to handle her eminent outburst.

"A few days, perhaps." He said, in a casual tone. She took a step back.

_He's known for a few days? What the hell? Why didn't he say anything? Would he have said anything if I didn't ask just now? What the hell does he want? Could his plan really have been to seduce me and keep me here forever?_

"Sarah, why are you so upset? I wouldn't have been able to attempt it then anyway, it will only work on the night of Samhain. You would've been stuck here regardless, if that's your concern." He tried to sound appeasing, even making his way around the bed to face her.

She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. She had too many emotions going.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me? I find it hard to believe you could have simply forgotten, you're not that careless." She started huffing. His eyes narrowed, just a bit.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Sarah mine?" He asked, sarcastically.

"I'm saying that I'm not buying it. What exactly is your plan, give me another enchanted peach and have me warm your bed for the rest of eternity?" She spat. A flicker of rage burned at Jareth with her accusation. She didn't want to believe that he had planned all of it, used her in such a way. But her temper was getting to her, and she wanted an answer.

"Mind your tongue, precious." He warned. She glared at him.

"Why? Because I'm not stuck in this dreamland anymore? Tell me, what exactly were you hoping to accomplish? Perhaps you weren't expecting your magical peaches to wear off so fast." She spat. She felt a dangerous aura rise around them, but stood firm.

"You dare accuse me of such deceit?" He was practically snarling at her. " Dear Sarah, I assure you, whatever phantasm you believe to have escaped was no conception of mine." He growled. She looked at him, a bit wide eyed. He tore away from her. "Have I not given you everything you have asked for, yet again? You wanted someone to fight, I fought. You wanted some one to love, I have loved. You DARE, say this is not what you have wanted?" He roared, masking the hurt with rage. _ How dare she. Does she honestly think I maneuvered her into my bed? _"No, you wanted this just as much as I did, sweet thing." He finished, turning away from her.

Sarah stood, refusing to break, refusing to give in to his words.

"You're right." She said, her voice staggering. "I did want this, very much so in fact." She glanced away, mustering more backbone. "But tell me, what is it that you want hmm? You say you do all these things for me, maybe you should do something for yourself. You act repulsed, as if you hate my very presence. And now, now you speak of love? You knew what this was from the start. You wanted me gone. What is it you want now? Tell me, Jareth, what exactly do you want from me?" She exclaimed, fighting back teary eyes.

Jareth stood, like a statue. Her words bore into him, ripping his anger away, leaving him hollow. _What do I want?_ The question echoed in his thoughts. He'd never thought of what he really wanted in all this. He'd just gone in blind, meeting all of her expectations just as before. Maybe that was the problem all along.

He turned as if to say something, and his eyes met hers. She was taken back to see they were full of sorrow. He opened his mouth, but no words came. She couldn't stand the silence, so she spoke up again.

"Jareth, I have a life Aboveground. It's not magical or glamourous mind you, but there are people that care about me. I have friends, family, obligations. I can't just throw all that away. Did you ever think how my disappearance would affect all those people? I'm not that selfish." The anger had left her voice as well. "The days I've spent here, have been great- mostly. But, it was never meant to last..." Her voice trailed off. She'd started looking around the room, it was hard to believe what had happened only a few hours previously.

Jareth turned and made his way to stand in front of her.

"Sarah, there have been no tricks, you can not say this isn't real." He said, still not sure what it was he was asking of her. She forced herself to look away from him.

"It doesn't matter. This isn't a fairytale, or one of your games. You're taking me back, Jareth. That's the way it has to be." She went to step away from him, to leave without another word, but his hands took hold of her, refusing to end on such a note.

"It can be whatever you wish, whatever your desire." He said, pleading for something of which he had no idea. She bit her lip.

"Have you heard nothing I've said? I'm sorry, that all this has happened." She made a gesture around the room. "It just makes this harder." She said, pulling away from him. After a moment, a calming resolve came over his face, which then turned to stone, and he too took a step back.

"Never apologize for embracing one's happiness." He said, lowering his gaze from her face.

They stood for an awkward moment, before she finally got the strength to back away to the door. Jareth looked up once he heard the creaking of the hinges.

"Meet me in the throne room tonight, when you're ready." He called out. She paused in her step, but said nothing.

The next moment, Jareth was alone, unable to turn away from the lonely door that faced him, yet again.


	13. Farewell A Splendid Dream

Chapter 13, Farewell A Splendid Dream

_UGGGHHHHH! Why? Stop bringing me here!_ Sarah's emotions were coming unhinged. She'd been roaming around the castle for what felt like hours, but no matter what turn she took it always led her back to the same place -Jareth's door. _ I don't want to be here! Please! I don't want to see him! _ She wanted to scream, but stomped her foot on the stone floor instead.

She turned in a huff, stomping all the way down the hall.

"You stupid castle, bring me to my fucking room already!" She hollered. She didn't know whether or not Jareth was still in his room, but at this point, she didn't care if he heard her or not.

With enough tension to split a mountain in two, she ventured down the dark corridor, yet again.

Jareth sat, hunched over in his throne. He'd made an effort to contemplate how fast everything had turned to utter shit, but resided in simply staring at the floor. He looked out a window, the sun was just starting to warm the land. It was just past noon. Without a sound, he turned his gaze back to the crack in the stone he'd been so thoroughly examining; it was going to be a long day.

"Thank the fucking lord." Sarah gave a sigh of relief. She'd finally made it back to her quarters, apparently cursing at the top of her lungs did the trick.

Once she entered the room, she leaned against the door with a thud. She looked out the window, and then at the clock. _ It's only 12:30? Ughh, this isn't going to be awkward or anything. _ She muttered.

She sank against the door, bringing her hands to her face, letting out a long sigh. _God damn it Jareth..._ She shook her head, making her way towards the bathroom. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to take an extremely long and hopefully relaxing bath.

Jareth rolled a crystal along his finger tips, swaying it to the ticking of the clock. He paid no attention to the little Goblin that approached him. _She's right, I'm being foolish. What do I want? What could I possibly expect of her? It's so easy for me...maybe I'm asking too much. But what am I asking of her? I never once asked if she would stay.._.

"...Sire?" Grahm said. The crystal froze in its place, but Jareth merely gave the creature a sideways glance.

"Make sure to bring lunch to the guest chambers, dinner will not be required." He said, very monotone at that.

Grahm gave his best attempt at a bow and went to scurry away.

"Wait." Jareth interjected, his eyes lost in the weightless crystal. "Give her this." He said, tossing the crystal to the little puff ball.

"What is it?" He asked. Jareth turned his head to look out the window, watching the sun rise higher in the sky.

"It's a present." He said. Grahm didn't question, and continued to exit the room.

Sarah dragged herself out of the bathroom, nervous as to what time it was. The sun was dimming, ever so slightly. She glanced over to the clock - 4:00 pm. _Not too bad, I guess..._ She groaned. She saw something, all too familiar, sitting in the center of the room.

"Really? Well, at least he's still a gentleman." She said, pulling the food cart over to a chair.

The smile that had emerged at the prospect of a late lunch soon turned to a frown as she removed the lid. She forgot how lonely it was to have to eat by herself, she was missing the company. _No, it's not him. Dining alone is dreary all on its own. Don't Sarah, you can't let yourself miss him already_. She tried to rid her mind of any thoughts regarding what was to come, she needed to keep firm.

She paused, something caught her eye - a glimmer? Something within the centerpiece? After removing a few hindering flowers, she saw a crystal resting on little pillow. She gave it a confused and wary stare, not sure if she should touch it. _Oh, what the hell_. She shrugged, taking the orb in her hands. Nothing happened. She examined it as thoroughly as she knew how, peering into it, waiting for some kind of image to arise. Nothing happened. Thinking perhaps it was simply a crystal ball, she went back to her meal, in silence.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The sound pounded in Jareth's head, oh how he wanted nothing more than to smash the blasted thing. He hadn't moved once that day, hadn't spoken a word. Even the Goblins remained quiet. The light from the window was gone - 9:30 pm. He thought about going to retrieve Sarah once or twice, but dismissed it at once. _She knows when to come...She wants to go back, to have me sit idly by and accept it, then so be it. _ His stubbornness had kicked in full throttle.

Slowly, the door to the throne room creaked open, all but Jareth looked up. She felt nervous all of the sudden, everything was dark, the Goblins were at ease, and Jareth brooded like a statue. She ran a hand along her arm, making her way to him. He glanced up once she neared, and had to fight the huff that rose when he saw she was wearing the same outfit she had arrived in.

She stood before him, in much the same way as the night she was wished away, the night that now seemed so long ago. His eyes locked on hers. His, cool stone, and hers, full of anxiety.

"Leave us." Jareth said, his voice a low rumble that echoed through the shadows of the dimly lit room.

Without more than a low murmur, the Goblins made their exits. She felt the awkwardness rising, once they were alone.

"I take it you're ready then?" He asked, rising from the throne. She felt uneasy, he seemed different, dark -closed off. She couldn't blame him.

She didn't answer, but merely watched until he stood in front of her. He was closer than she expected. She tore her gaze away, and down to her pocket.

"What is this?" She asked, pulling the crystal from its confinement.

"It's whatever you want it to be." He said, moving to the side. She looked up, a little offended by his catty answer.

"Could you be a little more specific?" She asked. He stopped in front of the window, before turning around to face her once more.

"No." He said.

Standing in front of her once again, he looked down, brushing the hair away from her neck. She flinched slightly, and looked away, knowing her spirit would crumble if she were to stare in his eyes any longer. He pulled her in, and embraced her. She brought her arms to her chest, fighting both herself and him. His grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

"Will you not even give me the sanctity of a proper farewell?" He asked. She stood like a rock, knowing that if she showed the faintest crack, he'd blow her armor clean off. She fought, desperately, to keep the tears from her eyes.

Jareth felt the slight tremble of her body, and held her tighter.

"Good bye, Jareth." She stuttered, clenching the crystal in her hands.

He closed his eyes, and gave a lingering kiss upon her forehead, possessing more words than either of them had the will to say.

"Good bye, Sarah."

When he opened his eyes, he stood alone, clutching thin air, yet still felt the warmth of what had once been her. His arms drew in tighter, as if she might still be there, but she was gone.


	14. A Wish Granted

Chapter 14, A Wish Granted

Sarah's eyes clamped shut, the feeling of his lips against her skin undid her. Silent tears creeped down her cheeks. She let out the breath she'd been holding when she felt something, or rather didn't feel something. Jareth was no longer holding her.

She opened her eyes and gasped, she was standing in her living room. She looked around, it was dark. The clock read 3:22 am. She ran to the kitchen, to see how many missed calls and messages she had -none. She thought a moment, _hmm.._. Pulling away from the answering machine, she noticed the calendar she had on the wall. Like a flash, she made her way to the bedroom. Slowly opening the door, she saw the pile of blankets and hair that was Kara's sleeping form. _He sent me back...To the night when she wished me away. I haven't missed anything, no one knows I was gone...It's like it never happened.._.

Her heart started to settle, but she felt herself frown. She was back, and he was gone. She'd never see him again.

She closed the door and walked to the living room, laying out the blankets meant for Kara on the couch.

No matter how she turned or fussed, she couldn't get comfortable. She brought her palm to her forehead, staring at the ceiling._ Well, you got what you wanted. He did it, just as he always does...And you couldn't even look him in the eye..._ She felt her eyes start to tear up again. _This is what I wanted so badly? It's too late, Don't get so upset_. She rolled over on her side, and felt something jab into her. Realizing what it was, she pulled the crystal Jareth had given her out of her pocket.

"What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen? What is sought so vigorously but never wished to touch? What is the answer, that is always wrong?" She whispered. _Woah, where did that come from?_ She wondered. _A riddle? Is that what this thing is?_ She placed the sleek orb on the coffee table in front of her, contemplating its meaning.

She stared for hours, and made no progress. Focusing so intently on the crystal made her eyes grow heavy. With one heavy blink after another, she started to drift off to sleep. She could have sworn she felt stiff leather gloves caress her cheek as the world around her turned to black.

Sarah was roused by a subtle crackling of some kind. A rich aroma filled her nostrils, causing her eyes to snap open. _Oh, how I've missed bacon._ She thought, sitting up on the couch and taking a long stretch.

"Oh, good, you're up." Kara said, peering around the corner. Sarah went to speak, but was cut off. " Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I don't remember much, but I know I said some pretty mean things. I just want you to know, that was the booze talking, not me." She said, clasping a spatula in front of her as if it were a shield.

Sarah stood and walked over to the doorway.

"Don't worry about it." She said, giving her a long overdue hug. Kara could only be happy she wasn't still angry with her. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

Kara moved into the kitchen to show Sarah her grand display.

"We've got eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon." She said, with a swoop of her arm. Sarah's mouth was watering, fruit was great n' all, but she missed Good ol' human grease and carbohydrates.

Sarah took a seat as Kara heaped up two plates.

"I went out and bought some fruit too, if you want any." Kara said, handing Sarah her plate. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sucking up, are we?" She asked with a laugh.

"You bet." Kara answered, turning to face Sarah. She held something in her hand, something that made Sarah quiver when she brought it to her mouth and took a deep bite. "You want one?" Kara asked, jokingly, seeing the wide eyed expression on her friends' face.

"Uh, no, no. I find I'm quite over peaches." Sarah stammered. _God, is this the fucking Twilight Zone?_ Kara slumped in her chair, most ladylike.

"Suit yourself, more for me." She said, with a mouth full of juiciness.

Sarah and Kara demolished breakfast in record time, each joking and laughing along as girls do. Kara didn't notice the forced smile plastered on Sarah's face. After cleaning up, and a few more apologies on Kara's behalf, the two parted ways.

"So, I'll see you this weekend then?" Kara asked, fumbling in the doorway.

"What's this weekend?" Sarah asked, unable to recall what she was referring to. Kara gave her a look of disbelief.

"Halloween, duh! Geez, Sarah, how could you of all people forget?" She asked. Sarah gave a careless laugh, wanting nothing more than to retreat into the solitude of her room.

"Oh, yea. Sorry, I've had a bit on my mind lately, I must have forgotten...Where are we going again?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to that new club downtown remember? They're doin' that whole costume party thing? Bringin' in some of the local bands n' stuff, should be fun." She remembered now, they'd found a flyer at the local grocery about it.

"Oh yea, I'll pick you up around...8:30?" Sarah asked, trying to act as if she were really interested.

"Sounds great. Oh, and one more thing-" Kara said, Sarah's attention perked up. "What's up with you? You seem kind of funny." She asked. Sarah was caught off guard, and didn't really know what to say.

"What? I'm fine, just tired." She said, with a casual wave. Kara gave her a look of disapproval.

"It's a guy isn't it." She said. Sarah's face flushed.

"No, what makes you say that?" She spat. Kara's grin widened.

"Yes it is, I just know. And, I expect to hear all about it. See you Saturday!" She called over her shoulder, turning her back on a baffled and speechless Sarah.


	15. What You Wish For

A/N- Waiting in the airport, so I figured I'd give you guys a little something. =)

Chapter 14, What You Wish For

A few days past, as Sarah tried to immerse herself back into everyday life. It was odd, the way nothing had changed, the way no one knew. She could tell herself it really _didn't_ happen, that it was all some kind of extremely specific drawn out dream, but she knew better than to try and kid herself. As the days passed, one by one, things started to get easier. She would wake up, go to work, go home, and do it all again the next day. This was exactly what she'd wanted, her life. Only, she didn't seem as happy as she thought she'd be.

She thought she was making progress, about to make some mental breakthrough as to a means of barring Jareth from her thoughts. But, it seemed no matter how much she _didn't_ think about him, he always found a way to worm himself back to the front of her brain.

It was a bright and sunny Thursday afternoon. Sarah was taking a stroll through town, enjoying the crisp air and quiet solitude of an autumn's day. Well, she tried.

"Sarah!" Came a holler from up ahead.

Sarah winced in the sunlight, trying to focus on the shadowy figure that was bounding up and down, screaming her name. _Kara? Oh, great._ She muttered, but continued to walk.

"Sarah, hey!" Kara gasped. She'd galloped her way down the sidewalk and was now hunched over -hands on knee- gasping for air. Sarah looked down with a questioning eye.

"You ok?" Sarah asked. Kara smiled and straightened herself up.

"Yea, yea, just not as young as I used to be, I guess." Kara joked. Sarah gave a light laugh.

"Well, what's with all the excitement?" Sarah asked, lowering her head so her eyes met Kara's.

"Oh, uh, nothing I guess. I saw you from down there, and, you didn't seem to hear me call your name. So, I ran down here before you turned the corner." She said, her breath becoming more stable.

Sarah tried to shake it off, but she was right. She'd been ignoring Kara's beckoning the whole time. A slight pang of guilt rang in the back of her mind.

"Yea, I didn't know it was you, sorry." She said, with a shrug. Kara just smiled.

"Well? Come on, then." Kara said after a moment, taking Sarah by the wrist.

Sarah resisted, only a little.

"What? Where are we going?" Sarah asked, a little nervous. Kara scoffed, from over her shoulder.

"I told you Sunday. You're going to tell me all about this man you're seeing, and why I haven't heard it all before now." She said. Sarah resisted harder.

"What? I told you, there is no man." Sarah stammered. She did not need nor want to be thinking, let alone talking about Jareth.

"Bullshit, you don't date much, Sarah. It's easy to tell. And, believe me, you are going to tell." Kara said, dragging them both into a small cafe'.

_Oh, dear god..._ Sarah thought. _Why can't you just let me forget about him? Let me be?_ She pleaded for someone, something, to save her from the eminent situation.

Sarah was too busy freaking out to notice Kara had sat them down at a small table on the patio, she'd even ordered drinks.

"Sarah? Sarah, you home?" Kara asked, ogling at the frantic expression on Sarah's face.

"What? Oh, sorry." She answered. _God damn it, Kara.._. She knew it was too late to escape.

Kara waited until the waiter served their drinks before speaking. She leaned in, and took a sip of her tea.

"Ok, so tell me, how long have you been seeing this guy?" She asked, eyes all a wonder. Sarah stiffened in her chair, thinking of a proper way to word her story.

"Uh, a week. I guess, but we've known each other a long time." Sarah answered. Kara took another sip.

"Really? Anyone I know?" She asked.

"No. A met him when I was in high school. And...he's not from around here..." Her voice trailed off. Kara couldn't look more intrigued.

"Ooo, so he's foreign? Let me guess, you met as kids and then parted ways. And fate has brought you back to each other to rekindle your lost love?" Kara asked more as an assertion rather than a question. Sarah almost choked on her tea.

"NO, no. He's older. That's the thing, I was too young to understand back then. And, no, I don't think fate has brought us back together since we aren't. And don't even bother bringing in love." Sarah tacked on the end, laughing to herself. _God, I can't handle the words Jareth and love in the same sentence._

"How scandalous." Kara teased. "And, is that why you've been so weird? Did something happen?" Sarah's gazed drifted.

"Uh, yea. You could say that." Kara didn't notice Sarah's dimming mood.

"You fucked him didn't you?" Kara spat, causing Sarah to shatter whatever melancholy daydream she was drifting into.

"What?" Sarah spat in return. Kara laughed.

"You did, didn't you! Ah, I knew it! You wouldn't be acting this upset if you didn't. It's always worse after you've done the nasty." Kara exclaimed.

"Kara! Will you quiet down! Yes, fine, I slept with him, are you happy?" Sarah ushered for her friend to yield. Kara gave an appeasing gesture.

"Sorry, this doesn't happen often. You can't blame me for getting a little excited. So, what happened that was so bad?" She asked. Sarah drew into herself, this was one thing she simply couldn't say.

"It just...wasn't meant to be, it can't." Sarah's voice was noticeably quieter. Kara's smile waned, sensing the line she'd just crossed.

"I don't believe that. If you want to be with someone just be with them." Kara said, watching Sarah intently.

"It's not that simple, Kara." Sarah said, rising from her seat. Kara looked up in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked. Sarah didn't look at her.

"I've got some things to do today, I'm sorry." She shuffled her things, trying to maneuver around her chair. Kara looked worried now.

"Alright...I'm sorry if I made you upset. I was just being -nosy" Kara said. Sarah paused.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said. Kara gave a forced smile.

"We still on for Saturday?" Kara asked, her eyes full of hope. Sarah glanced over and gave her a weak smile.

"Yea, of course, got my outfit picked out and everything." She said. Kara's smile became a little more sincere.

"Awesome. We're gonna be the hottest bitches there." Kara said. Sarah gave a light laugh, giving her friend one last smile before leaving. She held her head high, knowing Kara's eyes were glued to the back of her form. _ I can do this, just breathe..._

Sarah walked all the way back to her apartment, forcing back the tears. _ God damn it Kara! You stupid bitch, why? Ugh, why can't you just stay in the Underground where you belong? _ She cursed inside. She wasn't sure who she was mad at, Kara or Jareth. She almost laughed, they were worlds apart, with zero contact, and he was still pissing her off. She slammed the door behind her, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you suffering as much as I am?" She asked her empty apartment.


	16. Finding Quandary

Chapter 16, Finding Quandary

"Yes." Jareth said, just over a whisper. His head immediately twitched, and his brow drew together. _What?.._. He wondered. _Where did that come from?_ He felt something, as if someone had asked him a question and he simply wasn't paying attention. But, he was alone. It had been dead quiet for hours. He felt a cold chill run up his spine, feeling eerie all of the sudden, as if there were someone there with him.

He was lounging in his study, his body draped across a couch, absentmindedly staring at the fire. He didn't notice how quickly he'd fallen back into the scheme of things. He was silent, just as all of the Underground had been. It was as if time had paused. He was already used to the solitude, feeling as though he had never left it.

The past few days, felt like years; like he was a ghost, walking through broken memories of what had once been, what had never been. He forced it away, pounding it as deep as it could go until it turned to stone. It was as if she had never been there, and yet she had never left.

His thoughts were black, blotting out any remnant or creeping thought of Sarah as soon as it emerged. She had left him -again. He would never see her again. He didn't want to, he couldn't. Or rather, he couldn't handle it, not a third time. _ Sarah...this is what you want from me? No, this is what you need from me, just as I have always been -what you've needed. What do you want?_

"What do you want?" He asked to the void of the room.

Again, it was silent, yet the question echoed through his mind. _What do you want?_ it rang, over and over, as if he were yelling it at himself.

"What do I want?" He whispered. And then the ringing stopped.

* * *

><p>Sarah slumped against the door. Her mouth curled down in a frown as she resisted the urge to cry.<p>

"Damn it, Jareth!" She screamed to the ceiling. "What do you want? Why couldn't you just tell me what you wanted? What did you think would happen?" She ranted, screaming at a vacant spot on the ceiling. She sank to the floor, and threw her head back against the door with a thud. "Of course I had to leave! You didn't even ask for me to stay! What did you really expect?" She vented, not sure if she was yelling at an absent Jareth, or herself.

She rolled her head to the side, not surprisingly, the crystal still sitting on the coffee table caught her eye. Her anguish turned to frustration as she stomped over to the table. She took the orb in her hands and shook it senseless.

"And what the fuck is this? Just some fucking _forget-me-no_t? Is this really just a crystal ball? Or some means for you to torture me further?" Tears were streaming down her face at this point. She had no idea why she was so upset, but it just kept coming. "And what the fuck is this stupid riddle!" She yelled, flailing her arms around like a madwoman. "The whole thing is completely contradictory!" She hollered once more. It'd been playing in her mind constantly, over and over, and she hadn't the vaguest idea of the answer.

She set the crystal back on the table with a hard thud, forcing herself to relax. She took deep breathes, and ran her hands through her hair. _ Why do I miss you so much... _ she muttered.

* * *

><p>There was a nagging in the back of Jareth's mind. Up until now, he'd never allowed himself to even envision the blissful torture of peeking in on Sarah. But there was something, something he needed before he made his decision.<p>

He conjured a crystal and peered inside, bringing a familiar image into view. It was a room, dark and clouded, an immovable silhouette lay sprawled across the bed. It was Sarah. She was past out, hard. She hadn't even bothered removing her daytime garments. The view of the crystal zoomed in closer, but the nighttime shadows made it impossible to see. He gave an unsatisfied sigh, regretting already giving into his own will.

The next moment, he was standing. It was dark, pale beams of moonlight were all that lit up the room. He approached warily, stopping to stand at the edge of the bed. It was quiet. She was in such a deep sleep, he thought she might be dead. He came in closer, kneeling by her side. her face was hidden by a frazzled mess of hair. He cocked his head to one side, and gently lifted the stray tendrils threatening to consume her face.

He gave a dejected look at her bedraggled state. She was pale, paler than usual. Thick tendrils of hair matted to the sides of her face, caught in the damp sheen that glazed her cheeks. She sniffled in her sleep, and a stray tear glided down her face. Jareth's frown grew, as he caught the runaway tear with his thumb, quickly brushing it away. Whatever he expected to see, whatever he wanted to see, it wasn't this. She looked broken, gone, hopeless.

He wanted to console her, to cradle her sleeping form. But he didn't. He needed this. He needed to see her like this, to enjoy it, no matter how much it hurt. He removed a glove from his hand, and continued to stroke away her hair. His hand lingered behind her ear, gripping the back of her head ever so slightly. He felt an urge to pull her closer, to taste the swollen lips that now seemed like nothing more than a distant memory. A twinge of a smile flicked across his face at the thought, no matter what state of distress she may be in, she was always beautiful.

After a moment, he stood, satisfied with his new resolve. He took a step away, his hand drifting from the side of her face. She twitched, unconsciously searching for the lost warmth of his hand. He paused, unsure of what to do next. He knew he should leave, it would be best -not to push temptation. But, he couldn't bring himself to tear his hand away.

Without a sound, or second thought, he maneuvered his way to the other side of the bed. As light as a feather, he lowered himself on the bed, molding his body to hers. Though he was careful, making sure to stay just barely out of her touch, wishing not to wake her. Without thinking, he brought his arm up to wrap around her, but caught himself just in time. His hand lingered in the air, waiting for his mind to make a decision. A jolt of sudden shock shot down his spine, when she rolled over. He was motionless, searching for signs of her arousal.

She cradled her head against his chest, wrapping one arm securely around his waist. He looked down at her, the jump of his heart started to settle. She was still out cold. Slowly, he brought his arm down, and laid his hand over hers.

Jareth stared at the black nothingness of the ceiling for a long while. His thumb mindlessly stroked Sarah's hand, which was now resting over his heart. He was wide awake, more thoughts running through his mind than in the past week. Sarah hadn't moved, over exhausted from her rant a few hours earlier. For the first time, in what seemed a lifetime, he felt content. He wasn't happy, or sad, or angry, but indifferent, blank almost. Hours went by, he thought he could've stared at the ceiling for the next hundred years.

It wasn't until he noticed the first rays of morning light that he was drawn from his daze. He looked down at the woman cradled to his side. He hadn't realized how tightly he'd been holding her. This moment, seemed so real, so innocent and true. And yet, there were no words, no action, she would never even know he was there. He wondered what she would do, if she knew. _Probably curse my 'arrogant ass' all the way into an Oubliette._ He joked to himself.

He lifted her hand from his chest, replacing his shoulder with an actual pillow and removing himself from the bed. His hand ran along her arm. He watched as her disheveled clothing transformed into soft and cozy pajamas. He covered her with a stray blanket, making sure she was firmly tucked in. He was stalling, looking for any way to prolong his departure, however eminent it may be.

He didn't regret leaving, but he was still all the more reluctant. Finally, he took one last look. And then he was gone. He'd found what he came for. And now, all he could do was wait.


	17. Day In

Chapter 17, Day In

Sarah's eyes snapped open and darted back and forth, scanning the room. She sat up almost immediately. Something wasn't right. She looked around the room once more. Nothing seemed wrong, and yet...she had this creeping feeling that things weren't as they seemed. She looked down and picked at her shirt. _I don't remember changing last night..._ She thought.

She slumped back down, and laid on her side, pulling the warm blankets tight around her. Again, she felt something -odd. She took a deep breath, and proceeded to press her nose firmly into the comforter. That was it, she smelled something. It was faint, and yet very distinct. _Leather?_ She wondered.

She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She was surprised at her own resolve. All the emotion from the previous night was gone, she was drained, completely calm and empty.

The bright rays of morning light beamed into the room. She glanced over to the clock on her dresser. 11:35.

"Shit!" She stammered, stopping herself from jumping out of bed. She threw herself back and thrust a pillow into her face. "Ughhhh I'm three hours late! I could have sworn I set my alarm!" She mumbled into her pillow.

With a groan, she tossed it aside, giving the clock one last glare. After a moment of collecting her nerves, she reached for her phone and called in sick.

Sarah took her time, leisurely showering and getting ready for the day, only to don a pair of frumpy sweats and b-line straight for a pint of ice cream and a random daytime movie.

She looked past the images on the television, lost in a daze of what ifs. She wondered what Jareth was doing. She wondered what it would be like - just hanging out, watching cheap movies on local cable. She caught herself snickering at the idea of placing a feather and leather donned Goblin King into the world of everyday suburban life. _That would be something..._She laughed.

Her smiled waned when she realized all she heard was the echo of her own laughter. _What is he doing?_ She thought again. _ Can't he watch me? Didn't he say he could poof down here any time? Why the fuck hasn't he? I bet that's just it. He's watching me, laughing at me, trying to make me realize how 'lost' I am without him. I bet he's fucking reveling in it, seeing me in pain, torture...smug asshole_.

She gave a disgusted huff, turning her attention away from her brain to the TV. She heard an ear piercing shriek, and winced. The screen swirled with images of black and orange. _Shit...that damn Halloween party is tomorrow. That'll be...exciting_. She thought sarcastically, thinking back to her costume, the one she'd picked out way before any of this happened. _How ironic._ She giggled.

Everything was quiet again, aside from the white noise of the television.

"What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen?" She said. Hmmm, no effing idea... "What is sought so vigorously but never wished to touch?" Umm...she thought. "What is the answer, that is always wrong?" She rolled her head back. "Everything that comes out of my stubborn mouth." She mumbled. "And everything you're too proud or confused to say." She groaned.

Sarah didn't notice the low glow coming from a certain crystal on the other side of the room.


	18. Day In Part 2

Chapter 18, Day In Part 2

_Jareth...you. In my bed...with me. To touch you, smell you, anything. What do I want? I know what I want...No, stop it Sarah. The more you think about him the worse it's going to be. You can't have him, it won't - it can't work. It's not...not meant to be. What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen?_ Sarah stared absently at the wall, holding the phone limply to her ear.

"What I really want..." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Came a static voice from the phone. Sarah snapped back to reality.

"Wha- oh, nothing. Sorry Karen, what was your question again?" Sarah fumbled.

"I asked what you wanted -for Christmas? It's about that time you know." Karen said. Sarah'd been dragging herself through the one-sided conversation for the past forty minutes. She couldn't decide if she were about to go mad, or pass out from boredom.

"Karen, you don't need to go all out for me. I'm not a little girl anymore. And besides, it's not even Halloween yet." Sarah replied, trying not to sound so uninterested.

"It's tomorrow, I'd say that's close enough. And you're never too old for presents. At least think of something for me k?" Karen laughed. "Mom?" Came a voice off in the distance. "Be right there!" She called. "Sarah? I'm sorry sweetie, but your brother's calling me. I'll talk to you soon ok?" She asked. Sarah gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Sure, tell Toby and Dad I said hi." She said.

"Will do, bye bye sweetie." Karen called before hanging up the phone. Sarah's hand lingered on the phone, too tired to walk away just yet.

Sarah stalked over to the couch, running her hand through her hair along the way.

"Dear Lord, that woman can talk." She groaned, which was soon followed by a yawn. "Wow, she really wore me out..." She mumbled, flopping on the couch.

_Christmas...What do I want for Christmas? Jareth, with a big fat bow around his crotch._ She laughed to herself. Returning to her daytime programming and snuggling into a blanket, it wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep, with a sated smile lain across her face.

For the second time that day, the mysterious glowing orb went unnoticed.


	19. Between Dreams

Chapter 19, Between Dreams

"Sarah..."

Sarah's head twitched.

"Sarah..."

She drew her eyes together, she heard something - a voice?

"Wake up Sarah."

Her mind became more aware. She strained to open her eyes.

"Will a kiss stir you from your slumber?" The voice purred.

The corner of her mouth curled in a smirk, as light lips met hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and were met by those of blue. Jareth smiled at her wide-eyed expression.

"There's my sleeping beauty." He smiled.

_What? What are you doing here? _ She wondered, still not awake enough to consciously speak. He quietly snickered, as if reading her thoughts.

"Come away with me." He whispered.

She raised her hand, and was met by his. It was strange, as if lightening was tingling along their fingertips as they touched. He laced his fingers with hers, and pulled her from the bed. She glided effortlessly to the floor. It felt like she was floating.

"Where are we going?" She finally said, following his lead towards the window. He stopped, and turned to her.

"We're already gone." He said. She gave him a bewildered expression, not yet noticing they were no longer in her room.

She was about to say _Huh?_ When he smiled, that boyish grin that made everything else just melt away. He pulled her into him, draping her arm over his shoulder as he wrapped his around her. She was lost, trapped in his mismatched eyes.

"You look so beautiful." He said. It was quiet, the pale moonlight shone around them making her pale skin shimmer and his blonde hair glow. "I've missed you Sarah." He said, cupping the side of her face, and capturing her lips with his.

She tightened her grip around him, just as he pulled away.

"I don't understand." She said, trying to make sense of what was happening. His thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"It doesn't matter." He said. She waited for him to elaborate further, but he didn't. Instead, he just stared, stared into those beautiful green eyes.

She broke his stare, and looked around, trying to process their new location. Strangely, she couldn't.

"Where are we?" She asked, still peering through the shadows.

"We are together." He said, running his hand up her back.

"For how long?" She asked, subconsciously clinging to him. He brought his hand to caress the back of her head.

"As long as you need. And as long as I want." He said, peering down at her.

"And what do you want?" She asked. He squeezed a little tighter.

"You." Was all he said, and then it was quiet.

After a moment, he silently scooped her up and carried her away. She didn't protest, or question. She was simply content to be in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but she could sense they had stopped moving. Jareth had sat down, and was now cradling her in his arms. She could tell by the way he shifted that they were on something soft and cushiony - a bed?

He slowly lowered her onto the plush warm sheets, leaning over her as he did so. Neither said a word, as he lowered his head and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. She opened up to him, gliding her tongue around his. His body lowered further, entrapping hers in a warm embrace.

She ran a hand along the collar of his jacket, letting her finger tips trail their way up his neck to grasp the side of his face.

He moved the rest of his body onto hers, pressing themselves together. Their kiss was slowly growing in passion, as she brought her other hand to his cheek. Jareth's arm reached around her shoulder, pressing against the small of her back, pushing her up to him. She moved her arms around his neck and he rolled her with him, reversing positions.

Her clothing seemed to melt away as his hands traced along the curve of her body. Her hands were firmly entwined in his mass of hair, and her mind was far too busy focusing on his mouth to notice.

They rolled again, and as she ran her hands down his chest, so too did his clothing seemingly melt away. Through all their passion, it was still ungodly quiet. There was nothing but the echo of their heartbeats.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, and planted subtle kisses along her neck, resting at her collar bone. Her back arched into him as he moved against her. He was so warm, so firm. A low fire was burning through them both.

As he moved, he managed to position himself at the correct spot to enter her. Slowly, he moved closer and closer with each slow thrust, sinking a little deeper each time. She tried to moan from the anticipation, but no sound came.

Jareth was lightly sucking at the nook of her neck, savoring every sensation that she created. The deeper and deeper he went, the harder it was to control himself, and with one thrust he entered her fully. Her arms clung around his back and she let herself go.

He continued moving at a steady pace. She release every inhibition, giving herself to the sheer pleasure that was him. She felt hard breaths against her skin, and knew they both must be moaning furiously, yet she heard nothing, nothing but the steady pound of her heart. It was like being underwater. It was dark, leaving them with nothing but the feeling of each other.

His movements became more harsh, hooking his hips into her. She felt a pressure rising, the feeling of his lips against her skin doing her in. She ran her hands all over his body as she surrendered. Her back arched, and he caught her breast with his mouth. One hand held her firmly to him, while the other held him steady.

His hot and sharp breath against her made her skin tingle as gave himself to her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, clutching him to her as he released everything inside her.

She felt herself collapse onto the bed, and felt the heat radiating off of the man looming above her. He laid on top of her, taking her lips with his in a long and passionate kiss. He ran a finger through her hair. His eyes scanned over her, taking in every detail.

The noise had returned, and the sound of relaxed panting filled the air.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if hours had past before either spoke. Jareth had rolled to the side, and held her firmly to him. Her eyes were closed, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin against hers. She felt like a statue, until Jareth spoke up.<p>

"Sarah, what do you want?" He asked, out of the blue.

"You." She answered.

"What do you wish for?" He asked.

"You." She answered.

"What do you dream of?" He asked.

"You." She answered.

"Do you love me, Sarah?" He asked. There was a pause.

"Yes." She finally answered. There was another pause.

"Would you say it if you weren't dreaming?" He asked.

Sarah's eyes snapped open, and her head darted up to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw nothing. She was on her couch, engulfed by blankets and pillows. She was alone, with nothing but the static of the TV.


	20. And Shadows

Chapter 20, And Shadows

Jareth's eyes flicked open and scanned the room. After registering his surroundings, a broad smirk creeped along his face. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, letting out a sigh. He knew what was happening the moment he saw her.

"My, my, such a clever girl." He said to himself, running his hands through his hair and down his face, his smile widening."Who would have guessed _you'd_ be the one fabricating _my_ dreams." He laughed, giddy as can be.

He sat up in bed, letting the covers fall around him, he was excited. _ But how in the world did you manage to build a bridge?...unless..._

"Is that what you've done with it, precious?" He asked aloud, conjuring a crystal and bringing an all too familiar scene into view.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat hunched over on the couch, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. She didn't. A blank frown dawned her face, hidden by the mass of her drooping hair. <em>That was so real...I swear, it was real...why wasn't it real? <em> The same thoughts played over and over.

She looked up, and over to the clock hanging on the wall. 2:25 am.

"Ugh." She let out a groan. There was still half a night left. She tried laying down, but every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Sleep wouldn't come easy. _Get out of my head already!_ She screamed inside.

"What am I doing?" She said. "He's not even here and I'm still fighting him...why bother?" She trailed off. _Why bother with any of this...I'm just making it worse for myself. I could end it...one wish, that's all it takes_. "One wish, and you'd be here. One word is all it'd take, and then my dream really would come true..." Her eyes slowly fell to the floor. "I...I -wish..." There was a pause. "No...no Sarah, if there's any time to have some stubborn pride it'd be now." She shook her head. "Such a cocky asshole, he'd never let me live it down. No, he's the one with magical powers, he can very well poof his ass down here all on his own. If he wants me..." She stopped, somewhere in her rant tears had started to swell in her eyes. "Dreams aren't meant to come true." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Jareth stared deeply into the crystal, although he couldn't hear what she was saying, he saw very clearly just how upset she was. A hint of a frown cracked his smirk. He was a little disappointed she hadn't woken with the same satisfaction he had.<p>

His eyes narrowed, trying to read her lips, when something caught his attention. There was a light in the corner of the room. It was soft, and soon faded away. _The crystal?_ He stared, confused.

"My Sarah, what are you doing?" He asked the orb.

Something wasn't right. There was more to his gift than a simple dream weaver, and by the looks of it, he knew more than she did. He stared in thought. _Why are you glowing...My Sarah, what did you say just now?_

"Very curious, pet." He said, watching Sarah get up and walk right past the once glowing orb, completely unaware.

* * *

><p>Sarah entered the bedroom, slowly making her way towards her private bathroom. She needed a shower. A cold one. After starting the water, she pulled her frumpy shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor, soon followed by the rest of her clothing.<p>

She felt odd all of the sudden, and wrapped her arms around herself. It was awkward, unsettling. She felt as though someone were there, watching her. After a brief moment, she practically jumped into the spray of water.

Sarah bathed in silence, savoring the feel of the water hitting her skin. As the water cascaded down her face, she stopped. There it was - that feeling. Only this time it was stronger. Did she hear something? She turned her head towards the blank shower curtain, entertaining the idea that there was someone on the other side. _Stop being so paranoid Sarah. There's no one there._ She turned her attention back to the soap dripping from her wet mane of hair. _I could have sworn I heard something...why do I feel so anxious?_ She wondered.

* * *

><p>Jareth stood in a most alien scene. He looked around from the empty bookcase in one corner, to the outdated television glowing in the other. He peered to the side, Sarah's door was shut. He took a step towards it, hesitating once there were no more steps to take. He looked past the door that seemed to be looming over him. He turned his head slightly, focusing on the noise that came from the other side. She was in the shower.<p>

His hand reached for the knob, and stopped. _Such an opportune moment, dare I take it...?_ He asked himself. The thought of a wet, hot and steamy Sarah made his nostrils flare. He tried to picture what her reaction would be... He saw her, wide-eyed and yearning, with a hint of spite. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He was forced to cease his rambling, curling his hand into a fist and pulling it away from the door. He turned his attention back to the living room, to one shelf in particular. He reached out for the crystal, keeping an ear out for an approaching Sarah. He held it firmly in his hands, and peered into it. Nothing happened. He tried to activate it with magic. Nothing happened. He examined it every way he knew how. Nothing happened.

"Very curious indeed, Sarah mine." He pondered what she could have possibly done to it, that would make it non-responsive to his magic. _Something only you can use perhaps?_ He continued to examine the orb, lost in a million different theories. He glanced over to the door once again, wondering if Sarah pondered him the way he had been pondering her the past few days. "Before I can know your answer, I must first know your riddle." He said, as if dazed.

His head twitched, and he brought his attention back to the crystal. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, the smile returning to his face.

"So that's how you work, is it?" He said to the ball. "Sarah, Sarah, so stubborn, even in your subconscious." He gave a quiet laugh, returning the crystal to its spot as if nothing had happened.

He stood as if to leave, yet he didn't. He gave one final look to the door, and in the next moment, he was on the other side.

Jareth watched the vibrations of the curtain as water pelted against it. The sound was a great deal louder, and steam filled the air, clouding the mirror. So much for a cold shower. Jareth's eyes locked. He was so close. All he had to do was reach. He felt his hand twitch, and his breath stagger. Then he froze. He felt something...her eyes, she was staring right at him, through the curtain, he could just sense it somehow. It seemed as if the world teetered for a moment, and that some momentous decision would have to be made between seconds. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe he wanted it that way. He listened to the pounding of his heart. _Perhaps I want her to pull the curtain back...maybe I want her to find me..._

And then it ended. Whatever moment of tension had just swept through him, was gone. Sarah's attention had gone back to her shower, and it was as if he were never there. Jareth stared a moment longer, stuck between dreams and shadows.

* * *

><p>Sarah emerged from her shower, with body and mind cleansed and relaxed. She dried her hair and dressed in a clean pair of sweats, heading off to bed, muttering- <em>I swear to God, Jareth, if you're watching me shower I'll knock that smirk right off your God damn face...<em> She didn't notice the feather that had fallen on the windowsill.

* * *

><p>Jareth had decided to take the scenic route home, flying between worlds in lieu of simply poofing into the throne room. His starch white feathers glimmered in the silver moonlight. He had a lot on his mind, the silence and serenity was just what he needed. He flew past the horizon, watching the Earth give way to the Underground. It was truly a sight to see. Watching one world change into another, and yet they shared the same moon.<p>

He looked ahead, and saw the vague silhouette of what was the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The thought of spending yet another night alone should have saddened him, strangely it did no such thing. Strikingly, he grew more excited as he neared the balcony leading to his chambers

"What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen? What is sought so vigorously but never wished to touch? What is the answer, that is always wrong?" He said. If birds could smile, he'd be grinning from ear to ear. He pondered the riddle, gliding onto the balcony.

He peered around the room, enjoying its dark and dismal appearance.

"My dear Sarah, for you, I take pleasure in my nights of solitude. For I swear, beyond the shadow of a doubt, tonight shall be my last." And then it was silent, leaving both to carry on separate dreams of one another.


	21. Cold Fire

Chapter 21, Cold Fire

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarah asked, her eyes glued to the mirror on the back of her door, staring at the unsettling expression looking back at her.

"For the hundredth time, yes! Where's your Halloween spirit?" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Sarah's hesitant sneer grew.

"Are you sure it's that kind of party? I don't want to look like an idiot." She said, staring her new ensemble up and down.

"Does that mean you're ready?" Came the voice.

"Uh..." Was all Sarah could muster.

"I'm coming in." Intruded the voice.

Sarah took a step back, just barely avoiding the door as Kara swung it open, who then stopped just long enough for a twinkling grin to spread from ear to ear. Sarah tried not to groan.

"Well aren't you sexy." Kara said, closing the door behind her. Sarah picked at the fabric clinging to her body.

"I look just a tad bit ridiculous." Sarah retorted, turing her gaze once more to the mirror. Kara stood beside her now.

"Don't be silly, you're rockin'." She said, attempting to make a joke. Sarah scoffed.

"Haha you're a funny one." Sarah said sarcastically.

_I can't believe I'm wearing this.._.Sarah thought. Though, deep down, she couldn't deny it, she did look damn good, but it was the context, not the visual appeal of her costume that left such an uncanny frown on her face.

"Why did I decide to be an 80's rock star again?" Sarah asked, her eyes trailing from her overly feathered hair all the way to her leather platform boots. Kara laughed.

"Because you love wild hair, bright colors and really tight pants." Kara replied. Sarah's head dropped. Would the references never cease?

"How could I forget?" Was all she said. Forcing her attention away from the mirror, she turned to Kara. "And what are you supposed to be exactly?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"A sexy bunny, duh. See my tail?" She asked, pointing to a white tuff on her rear. Sarah rolled her eyes a bit.

"Oh, I thought you were a french maid with some excess lace coming out of your ass. But now that I know, how many men do you think will be hopping down your trail tonight?" Sarah teased, giving her a kidding smile. Kara gave a dismissive wave.

"Well isn't that kind of the point? We're not exactly going out trick or treating with the kiddies. Who knows, maybe we'll find one that can actually meet your expectations." Kara said, turning her attention to her own image in the mirror.

"I prefer the man who exceeds them" Sarah said, trying to shift her spandexy leather pants into a more comfortable position.

"That's attractive." Kara said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

After a few more minutes of touch ups and starring at themselves in the mirror,

* * *

><p>"So, think you're ready yet? I'm pretty sure your hair is big enough." Kara said, playing with a wild curl of Sarah's mane.<p>

"I suppose...but you're driving." She said, tossing Kara the keys.

They both eyed one another, as each dawned matching black trench coats before leaving.

"I thought you wanted the attention." Sarah teased, reaching for the door.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing? It's cold outside." Kara replied.

Sarah stopped in mid stride, and turned back into the house.

"Aw, we were so close that time." Kara laughed. "Sarah, what are you doing? Let's go!" She hollered, trying to spot her missing friend.

Sarah b-lined it straight to the living room. Everything was a blur, and she had no idea why she was now holding the crystal ball in her hands.

"I'll be right there, I forgot something." Sarah hollered back.

She stood a moment, trying to figure out why she had felt such a sudden urge just then. She had no need for it, but it seemed important somehow. The little voice in her head told her to take it with her, but she had no idea why. _Something's up...why do I feel like you want me to take you with me?_ She asked the ball. _ What do you do? Maybe I should take it, just in case..._ She rationalized.

Sarah scurried past Kara straight for the car.

"Sorry, forgot my phone." She looked back to Kara, who was still standing by the door, a bit confused with Sarah's now hurried behavior. "Come on, you want to go so bad. We're going to miss the party." Sarah said, ushering her friend towards the drivers seat like a valet.

Kara took her place in the drivers seat, and waited for Sarah to find an awkward position that would accommodate her voluptuous hair. A look of worry dawned Sarah's face, Kara snickered.

"Do you think my hair'll get smooshed?" Sarah asked, her voice holding a hint of worry. Kara turned the key, starting the car.

"No. You look great, trust me." She said, finding amusement in watching Sarah strain to maneuver in her leather gear.

"Who ever said beauty is pain is a fucking idiot." Sarah gasped, giving up to simply plop into the seat.

* * *

><p>It was loud, and crowded. The scent of stale alcohol drifted over Sarah's nostrils. She gave a snuff as she adjusted to the dingy atmosphere of the bar. She looked around and saw every tacky excuse to dress like a slut imaginable, and scowled a bit seeing the dollar store grade decorations hanging from the ceiling.<p>

"Well this is classy." Sarah said sarcastically. Kara was too busy scoping out the men at the bar to notice much else.

"Oh it's not that bad. And besides, the band is s'posed to be pretty good." Kara said, peering over towards the stage. "Just try to enjoy yourself OK? I don't know what's been up with you lately, but you usually love these things." Kara lectured.

Sarah looked around the room once more, her frown softening.

"Yea, your'e right. I'm just stressing lately. But it is Halloween, so come on, I'll buy you a drink." Sarah said, giving her friend her first sincere smile in a week.

"Guys come and go Sarah, that's why God invented rebounds." Kara said, taking the lead towards the bar. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't think that's completely accurate." Sarah laughed, following her friend through the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>The night went by with no particular excitement. Sarah and Kara made their way from one side of the bar to the other, chatting with people, admiring costumes and scoping out guys. She tried flirting once or twice, but found herself completely uninterested. It was about eleven thirty when the band finally showed up.<p>

Sarah watched as faceless beings set up the drums and amps, plugging in wires and tapping the microphone. She was lost in a daze for a minute, focused on controlling her breathing in the tight leather.

"Sarah! Yoohoo?" Kara exclaimed, waving a hand in her face. Sarah shook her head and looked over.

"What?" Sarah said, wondering at the large smile plastered on Kara's face.

"I said, I would like to introduce you to my new friend Tim over here." She said, glancing to the man candy she was hanging off of.

Sarah's eyes narrowed at the man before her. He was tall and thick. He wore a red plaid shirt and plain jeans with a worn pair of cowboy boots.

"What are you supposed to be exactly?" Sarah asked. The man gave a drunken huff, wrapping an arm around kara.

"I guess you can call me Elmer Fudd, and I'm hunting wabbits." He said with glazed eyes. Sarah cracked a smile.

"How convenient." She said, looking to Kara who was simply smiling.

"Tim here tells me he has a friend, Tyler. Isn't that right? He's at the bar over there." Kara said, patting her man of the evening's chest and pointing over towards the bar.

Sarah gave a polite smile as she turned her gaze towards the bar.

And then hell froze over. Her eyes locked, and the chatter of her friend seemed little more than a distant murmur. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as her eyes bore deep into scene at the corner of the bar.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Sarah snapped under her breath. Kara, seemingly bewildered as to what was going on, gave Sarah a confused expression.

"What?" Kara asked, turning her head so her eyes could follow as Sarah darted into the crowd.

"No fucking way...I swear to God..." Sarah mumbled, stomping through the crowd. Her eyes were fixed on one thing, and that one thing was lighting a fire within her that she had forgotten existed.

Leaning against the corner of the bar, was a man. He was tall and lean, with wild blonde hair. He wore black leather pants and a deep red jacket. He held a cynical smile on his face as his finger traced along the collarbone of a short blonde woman dressed as a fairy. Sarah ground her teeth as she neared them. _The sheer audacity! That fucking arrogant son of a bitch! What the hell is he doing here? _She screamed over and over.

Sarah was fuming, battling with the realization of just who it was standing ten feet in front of her, and the bubbling cauldron of jealously at the sight of a skinny blonde wretch batting her eyelashes under his caress.

A burnt trail of destruction was left in her wake as she stormed straight to the man she loved to hate. His back was to her, and was seemingly unaware of her approach. Her knees grew more and more shaky the closer she got. She wasn't just angry, she was upset, distressed, and even relieved. She felt the urge to throw herself at him and sob. She felt the urge to slap him across the face.

She was right behind him now, and still he failed to notice her. The way he twirled a finger through the girls hair made her skin crawl. _ I know you know I'm here asshole! _ She screamed inside.

"What are you doing here." Sarah demanded, paying no attention to the scoff the blonde woman gave her. Jareth turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder at her. He raised an eyebrow, betraying the explosion that had hit him with a casual glance.

"Ah, Sarah. Fancy seeing you here. You're looking...well." He said so nonchalantly. Sarah scowled.

The truth was, Jareth was already struggling to keep his indifferent facade. He'd been watching her all night, though at a distance. It was crowded, and dark, so he couldn't really get a good look at her, until now that is. Her dark hair was done up bigger than his, and cascaded down her body in the most voluptuous curls. She wore strikingly bold makeup that made her features all the more fierce. As his eyes scanned down her body, he took note of the very form fitting leather crop top she was wearing, exposing her belly button and all her delicious curves. He gave an invisible gulp as his eyes roamed over the slick curve of her tight leather pants, fitted so neatly into black leather boots. He felt an ember ignite within him at the sight of her. He wanted so badly to claim her right there in front of everyone, but he had a plan to stick to. All this, he kept concealed under a roll of the eye and a passive smirk.

"Fancy my ass." Sarah spat, hands on hips. Jareth gave a chuckle.

"Excuse me, we were in the middle of a conversation." Darted the skinny blonde woman, standing too close to Jareth for Sarah's comfort.

"And now _we're_ in the middle of a conversation." Sarah snapped, eyes locked with Jareth's. Jareth held her stare, returning her scowl with a conniving sneer.

"To be quite honest Sarah, you are being rather rude." He said, turning his attention towards the woman to his side, who lit up like a match at his gaze. "I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Her name is Stacy, and she's a fairy. How delightful, don't you think Sarah mine?" He said, giving the girl a warm grin.

"I don't give a fuck who she is. What are you doing here." Sarah demanded once more, refusing to give in to her own jealousy.

Sarah's raging aura was bursting at her seams. The woman took a step back, sensing the tension was not based around her.

"I think I'll be going now." Said Stacy, stepping away from the two. Her eyes reluctantly searched for Jareth's, but his attention was solely on the dark haired woman before him. As she backed away, she became concerned. While it was clear the woman was frantic and enraged, Jareth looked almost amused by it.

Sarah scanned Jareth's face for any reaction to the girl's words. She wasn't exactly surprised when he gave none, and continued to hold her gaze. Once the woman was gone, Jareth cracked a smirk.

"Well that was most unladylike of you." Jareth teased. Sarah didn't seem to be finding the same kind of enjoyment he was.

"Answer my question Jareth." She said, her tone a little less angry. He rolled his eyes.

"And you're looking ever so delicious this evening. Might I ask what it is you are pretending to be?" He asked, oh so charmingly.

"I'm a fucking rockstar. Why are you here." She demanded again. Jareth gave an amused huff.

"So this is what you compare me to?" He said, looking her up and down. "I think I understand now." He purred. Gaining nothing but an awkward silence from Sarah he continued speaking. "Ah, why am I here? This is a public venue is it not? Not only that, it's Halloween, the only time of the year you humans seem to have any kind of fashion sense." He said, giving her another obvious once over. She would have been bashful a week ago, but not now. " And, it's easier for me to -blend in." He tacked on.

His casual manner of speaking caused Sarah's anger to dissipate, giving way to the unsettled torment of facing Jareth once again.

"And how convenient you just happen to show up at the very same bar I'm at. You expect me to believe you're here for the party, in the Aboveground? In this rundown shit hole? I'm not buying it." She said, her eyes boring into him as he circled her.

"Sarah, if I'm not mistaken, you're angry with me for _not_ being here to see you?" He said, dipping close to her ear as he walked. "When you made it so clear you-" Sarah cut him off mid-sentence.

"This isn't a game Jareth." She said, arms folded. Jareth stopped and looked down at her, mere inches away.

"No, it isn't." He said, his voice low and soft.

"Why are you here Jareth." She whispered, losing her fight simply because of his proximity. Jareth took a step closer, his gaze cast low.

"I've missed you." He said, raising his hand slightly as if to touch her. He didn't.

"You missed me? You could have come down here at any time, but you didn't. You wait until now. You make it so my first sight of you is hitting it off with some -some fucking bimbo. That's showing me you missed me? You shouldn't be here Jareth.." It was Jareth that cut her off this time.

"Must I take the blame for everything? Was it not you who demanded I return you to this realm? Was it not you who left me- the Underground - yet again?" He was starting to get angry, but caught himself just in time. "It took you long enough to notice me. It seems you were too busy eyeing down tavern junkies to look past your shoulder, forgive me for getting bored." His voice was sharp, but level. Sarah stood her ground.

"So you're here to tell me how this is all my fault? Fine. This is what I wanted, what I asked of you, you were everything I told you to be. And now I'm completely fucking miserable. Are you happy? Does that satisfy you? Are you comforted by the torture your very presence puts on me?" Sarah refused to give in to anything that wasn't anger. It was a good thing the band started playing. Her voice was starting to escalate.

"No." He said.

"Then what? You seem to forget that while this is all my fault, you never once did a god damn thing about it. What do you want from me Jareth? To agree to something that was never said? Never once did you say...what you wanted." Her voice trailed off.

"I want you Sarah." He said, just as calmly.

"What makes now any different from then? Did you not want me a week ago? Were you too afraid of what would happen should you just admit you might actually love me too? And what the hell is with this damn riddle?" Sarah snapped, jerking the crystal from her purse. Jareth caught the crucial bit of information she'd spurted out just then -love me _too_. _ Sarah Sarah, finally you say something honest_. He glanced down at the clear orb in her hands.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." He said very matter-of-factly. Sarah sneered.

"Bullshit. What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen? What is sought so vigorously but never wished to touch? What is the answer, that is always wrong? I didn't just think that up one day, you put it in my head. What the hell is up with this crystal?" She demanded. Jareth gave an angry sigh.

"I told you once before, it is whatever you want it to be. Perhaps your pretty little head is more clever than you realize." He sneered.

"Whatever I want it to be? I don't even know what I want it to be! I can't get it to do anything, and yet I have this god damn riddle playing over and over in my head. If it's going to do something it should fucking do it already!" She screamed. _Ugh why is this happening! Why did you have to listen to me? Why didn't you just ask me to stay! Urgghhhh! Fuck this riddle, louder and louder. Just take me back, like none of this happened. Like a dream...like the night we played cards..._

Sarah looked down when the orb started to glow. _ What?_ It glowed brighter and brighter, blocking out their surroundings. She was blinded by the light, forced to close her eyes, only opening them once the light was gone. The first thing she noticed was the smell -there wasn't any. The second was the noise -it was quiet. Her arms fell to her sides once she looked up. Jareth still stood before her, but they were no longer surrounded by costumed partygoers and a badly lit bar room.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, looking around the all too familiar view of Jareth's chambers. "How - how dare you!" She screamed. "You have no right to just bring me here." She exclaimed, starting to back away from him. Jareth did his very best to restrain his anger.

"For the last time woman, I have done NOTHING." He roared. "Instead of arguing with me, maybe you should argue with your own self." He spat. She scowled and waited for him to continue. "You continue to say this and that and yet your thoughts deceive you, precious thing." His glare was just as intense as hers. She looked around the room and then down to the crystal.

It was odd, she was sure she was furious a minute ago. Strangely, she was starting to feel content._ Am I really that happy just to be standing in here again... _She thought.

"You're telling me_ I_ brought us here? That's what this thing does? That this is what I want it to be? That makes no sense." She said, flailing her arms. _I subconsciously created a magical teleporter to the Underground? Ughhh, how ironic?_

"And why is that?" Jareth asked, his own rage had started growing, not yet sensing Sarah's increasingly settled state. _Say it, go on say it, you precious thing_. _ I dare you to lie to me and yourself once more_. He snarled.

"Because I don't...because I don't understand any of this! If I wanted it to bring me back here all this time then why hasn't it? And what does transporting me here have to do with a riddle? Why don't I know the answer? Why is it I have no idea what it could possibly be?" She was practically screaming.

"Because that is how you want it to be." Jareth said, slow and calm.

"What?" Sarah said, exasperated. Jareth took a step towards her, making her take a step back.

"Let's pretend you don't detest me as much as you think you do. Let's pretend that somewhere deep down you actually love me. Yes Sarah, I said it. You love me. And let's pretend that your subconscious is just as stubborn as your conscious." Jareth tried to keep his voice calm but failed.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, halting once her back hit the wall. Jareth placed his arms on either side of her, making sure she couldn't escape, and dipped his head to bring his face level with hers.

"What if I told you that deep down in whatever part of you that isn't trying to convince yourself of how much of a cretin I am, wished to come back. What if I said you conjured yourself a riddle. A riddle, that when solved would bring you back to me." He said, searching her eyes for some kind of understanding.

Sarah stood awkwardly, giving his words serious thought. He was right, she did want to come back...But she didn't understand. Could she have possibly have unknowingly conjured a way to bring herself back to him?

"But, I still haven't solved it. I have no idea...How could it have taken me here if I haven't solved it yet? And how do you know all of this if it's in my subconscious?" She asked, growing suspicious.

"You don't have to speak an answer to know it. And, I know because I've been in your subconscious." He paused, taking amusement in watching the confusion spread across her face.

"What?" Sarah muttered, trying to figure out what he meant. "...The dream?" He shook his head.

"Before you try to blame me once again, let me say that it was not I, but you my lovely pet, who sought to fabricating my dream." Her eyes shot as wide as they possibly could, and her face flushed red with sudden embarrassment. Jareth cracked a smile. "I must say, I didn't see it coming." He said, inching their bodies closer.

"Wha- how?" She started to say, but was cut off once their bodies connected.

Sarah's eyes darted down for a split second, both admiring and detesting the minimal distance between them. _No Sarah, don't let him distract you now._

"I don't see what any of that has to do with the riddle, Jareth." She spat, staring him down. Jareth gave a sigh.

"May I give it a try?" He asked. Sarah was silent.

"What speaks with two tongues, though is never heard nor seen? Your true desires. How many times have you said one thing, when you really yearned for another? This is pride my dear, the thing that tells you what you can and can not have, and the thing that blurs my desires completely." He took her hand in his, and took note when she didn't flinch away.

"What is sought so vigorously but never wished to touch? Well, that would be your dreams. Dreams are something to forever strive for, they are hope and happiness. It's like a dog chasing a car, what would happen when it finally caught one? This is fear my darling, fear of the unknown, the thing that anchors you to your world and has pushed you away from me twice." He brought a hand to brush the hair away from her face, a humble grin and sated eyes meeting her wide ones. "It is the thing that has kept my heart quiet." Sarah's eyes grew wider.

"What is the answer, that is always wrong?" There was a pause. "Everything." He said. Sarah cocked her head slightly. "Everything that has led us to where we are now." Her eyes were glued to his, waiting for him to continue. "Pride, fear, hesitation, these are things we must cast aside if we are ever to love. The answer to your riddle my dear, is a lesson. I have learned mine, have you learned yours?" His hand had made its way to unknowingly stroke her cheek. Sarah's eyes had been swelling for some time now, and she fought vigorously to hold it back.

_The answer is a lesson? Learning our lessons will bring us together? How cliche'. _She tried to scoff at the idea. _A riddle when answered will bring me back to you...have I learned a lesson?...Is it really that simple? Is this stupid crystal honestly just some means of relationship counseling?_ Sarah's mind rambled.

"And what is your lesson Jareth?" She finally asked. Jareth watched the franticness of her eyes, and let a wave of peace wash over him. This was the part he'd been waiting for.

"All this time, I've exhausted myself living up to your expectations of me, been what you needed me to be. Never once, did I live up to my own. You ask me what I want, why I haven't said it before, well I say it now. I want you Sarah, nothing but you. I offer no tricks, no games or bargains. I love you, I think I always have. I want you by my side, to share my every night and day. I want to give you the moon and stars, not because you want them, but because I want to give them. My heart is frozen under the cold fire that is our love, and it aches for your burning caress. To do things for myself, to love you for myself, to love you because I truly do, that is my lesson Sarah." A tear slid down Sarah's cheek, not sure if she was actually hearing everything he was saying.

She found it nearly impossible to speak, and started stuttering.

"I-I'm afraid Jareth...Afraid you didn't really want me, afraid of what would happen. What if it doesn't last Jareth? Can you honestly say you will want me forever? God, we're at each other's throats half the time...If I stayed here..." She looked down to the crystal orb in her hands, wondering if this time she really was stuck here forever, and reconciling with the fact that she might actually happy about it.

"Forever?" Jareth chuckled. "That is not long at all. I told you once, that this is a place for the lost and the lonely. You are most certainly lost Sarah dearest, and I am oh so lonely."

Sarah smiled at the crystal ball in her hands, sniffling her tears away.

"That's Underground." She whispered.

"Yes, and so much more." He said, lowering his head even further. Sarah's smile grew.

"The mighty Goblin King, fallen in love with the mortal who defeated him." She whispered, trying to laugh.

"Sounds tragic." Jareth teased.

"That depends, how does it end?" She asked.

Jareth brought his hand to her chin, raising her face to meet his.

"It doesn't." He whispered against her lips, as he planted the most weightless kiss upon them.


	22. Melting Fire

Chapter 22, Melting Fire

"It feels like an eternity since I was last in here." Sarah whispered into his lips. Jareth took advantage of her open expression, nibbling at her lower lip and gliding his tongue into her mouth. It was a few seconds before he responded.

"Are things as you remember?" He asked, deepening their kiss. Sarah gasped at the sudden surge, taking a step back, only to be halted by strong arms.

"I think I could use a quick refresher." She said, giving a quiet sigh as she curled her tongue around his.

"How about long and thorough?" He replied, pushing their bodies together.

Sarah brought her hands to Jareth's chest, as his arm pushed them closer. She took a sharp breath, savoring his sweet and musky aroma. Her back arched into him as a more intense sensation hit her. Jareth brought his free hand to grasp the back of her head. His hands roamed over her body, as hers rose to clasp his face.

In one swoop, he picked her up and swung her around laying her gently on the bed. His mouth trailed its way down her neck, stopping at her bust line. He leaned back to stand over her, taking in the vision that was his raven haired beauty.

Sarah was being overrun with a sudden surge of lust. Laying there, on his bed, again, staring up at him as he drank her in. Her heart held a steady pound as she reacquainted herself with the sheets.

"Have I told you how intoxicating you look?" Jareth asked, smirking down at her, lost in the way she twisted her body in such a teasing manner.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" She kidded, bringing her arms above her head, and arching her back, inviting him to return to her.

Jareth dipped down as he swept himself back onto her, pushing her further up the bed. His arms had wrapped under her shoulders, lifting her to him. His nostrils flared at the overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of her.

"It's everything." He said, smiling down at her as he captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, along with her legs around his hips. His body began to move with her, threatening to consume them in a frenzied fire of lust and longing.

Jareth's hands traced from her shoulders down to her hips, clasping around the sleek firmness of her leather clad ass. He let a low murmur escape his lips.

"Mmm, you'll have to dress like this more often." He purred into her neck, pushing himself into her a little harder. She smiled in the darkness, pushing his jacket over his shoulders.

"You may come to regret that. It'll take hours to get me out of this." She said, rolling her head to the side for him to nip at her neck.

"I like a good challenge." His voice was a low rumble into her skin, making her shiver.

Her skin tensed as a finger caressed the hair away from her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. There was a brief moment of wonder as his hand grasped her shoulder, gently rolling her onto her stomach.

Jareth tenderly kissed the back of her neck, working his way between her shoulder blades. A hand carefully plucked at the laces holding her shirt intact. She gave a sigh of relief, feeling the pressure of her ribcage being released, and squirmed slightly as he kissed and caressed his way down her spine. He whispered in her ear after making his way back up.

"You have such a beautiful body." He whispered, engulfing his arms around her. She moved her rear against his pelvis, taking his hands in her own. He was forced to close his eyes at the sharp sensation. "Oh how I have missed you." He said almost exasperated.

Feeling a sleek texture between her fingers, Sarah looked ahead of her and gently plucked the leather gloves from Jareth's fingertips. She was lost in a daze as she watched the gloves reveal the tantalizing flesh beneath. _Why does seeing your bare hands make me hotter than a volcano? Never thought I'd have a fetish... _ she half thought.

Jareth's hands instantly entwined with hers once they were freed. He pressed his body to her, and held her in a tight embrace, letting out a sigh as he squeezed even tighter. It wasn't until now, being so close and intimate, that he realized just how much he had truly longed for her. He was nearly overwhelmed with a sudden surge of emotion.

Sarah gave a quiet smile, savoring the heat radiating from his body, knowing what thoughts were going through his mind.

"I've missed you too, Jareth." Whispered Sarah from beneath the mass of the Goblin King.

Without a word, Jareth rolled Sarah onto her back, eyes locked on hers, paying no attention to the fact that she was now topless.

"Do you love me Sarah?" Jareth asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes." She replied, her voice calm and tranquil, waiting for him to make a move.

"Will you be happy with me, only me? Will you stay here, and stand by my side for all of eternity?" He asked. "Will you be truly happy leaving your world behind?"

Sarah brought a hand to cup his face, tilting her head slightly as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I knew that no matter what, I would be leaving one world behind. It just took me a while to realize what world I wanted to leave." She gazed up into his eyes, such beautiful blue eyes. "You've always been more than I dared to ask for. With or without you, I would be with no other." She said, smiling up at him. "To let myself be happy, to let you love me, and I you in return. To live on what I know and not what I think. I love you Jareth, that's all that matters. That's my lesson." She said, capturing his lips once again.

The connection of their lips held significantly more passion than those previous. Jareth's arms tightened around her, pulling her to him. Sarah's hands made their way down his face, feeling every inch of his neck, and collarbone. Sarah's distracted mind tried with great effort to focus her hands on untying the thin laces holding the front of Jareth's shirt closed. Once they were free, she let her hands roam over the fine contours of his chest. Their skin sparked as sensations grew. She felt Jareth's heart start to quicken as her hands traveled further.

For still wearing most of their clothing, the two were doing an awful lot of twisting and squirming around one another. Firmly intent on reacquainting himself with every part of Sarah's body, one part at a time, Jareth was focused on devouring Sarah's tongue and running his hands into her wild mane of hair. Sarah's hands were also intent on reacquainting themselves, though with a very different part of his anatomy.

Jareth's girth notably throbbed once Sarah's fingers danced their way to his trousers. She ran a finger along the immense bulge, savoring the way it grew harder and harder under her touch.

"Oh, how I have missed you." Sarah whispered with a snicker. Jareth growled.

Nipping at the tender flesh of her neck, Jareth rose above her once again, kneeling on the bed this time. Eyes locked on hers, he stretched his lean body, raising his arms as he pulled the loose fabric of his shirt over his head. Sarah's animalistic gaze was drawn in at the way the muscles of his arms and chest tightened as he moved.

Jareth's eyes grew dark as he too was drawn in by Sarah's body. Her soft pale flesh flowed in so many curves. He felt his heart thud seeing her taunt nipples harden in anticipation.

Without a word, Jareth lowered himself onto her, kissing his way down the center of her chest. His hands firmly engulfed her breasts as his tongue flicked over the rosy buds. Sarah gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth on her most sensitive skin. He nipped and sucked, teasing her to no end. His hands were busy groping their way down her body to the waist of her pants.

His fingers curled under the tight fabric, waiting for his lips as they made their own way down her body. His tongue danced around her navel, trailing in and out of the line of her pants. Sarah tilted her head back and arched her body, waiting.

Jareth's hungry eyes scanned up her body, watching Sarah's reaction to him.

"I know I said I like a good challenge, precious. But I don't feel like waiting." Jareth purred. Sarah glanced down at him, watching in wonderment at what happened next.

Jareth's hands gripped even harder at the tight leather of Sarah's pants, and then pulled. His mouth left a trail of supple kisses as his hands roamed over her legs. Sarah watched as the black fabric literally melted under his touch, giving way to her pale glowing skin.

Jareth's eyes examined Sarah's newly exposed legs, running his hands from her thigh down to her ankle. Very slowly, he began to kiss his way back to her, his nips growing sharper as he made his way further up along her inner thigh. Sarah spread her legs slightly, waiting ever so impatiently for him to release her burning anxiety.

While Jareth's mouth continued its snails pace trail up Sarah's leg, one of his hands hand made its way up the other, firmly squeezing the tender flesh, pushing her open even further.

Sarah's entire body tensed, her hands gripping the sheets as Jareth grew nearer and nearer to her most sensitive area. Then there was a pause. Jareth's lips had left her, but the feeling of his breath against her skin kept her hovering. The hand holding one of her legs in place tightened. Time started again when Sarah felt the hot wetness of Jareth's tongue briefly flick over her attentive folds. Not realizing she had been holding her breath, she let out a moan. His tongue darted out a second time, with a little more force, piercing her delicious folds and causing her to jerk slightly.

Jareth gave a quiet smile, seeing the way she reacted to him. He grazed his tongue over her once again, but slower this time, pushing deeper as to open her up to him. Sarah moaned again, longing for him to take her, but thoroughly enjoying the time he was taking to tease her. With his hand squeezing tighter on her leg, Jareth dipped his tongue in and out, tasting her sweet nectar and sucking along her slick skin.

Sarah's body was practically frozen with tension. The pleasure was so immense, yet not quite enough to do her over. Her hands clawed at the bed, forcing herself to remain as still as possible. Jareth's tongue reached deeper and deeper inside of her, gaining more ferocity in response to Sarah's own. His hand left her thigh to tease the core of Sarah's desire. His tongue had left her opening and was now running across the sensitive nub, while he slowly slipped one and then two fingers inside of her.

"Ohmygod." Sarah spat with a moan, jerking her body into him. Jareth gave a hungry growl, his own desire was raging through him in watching her response. His finger moved in and own, faster and harder, curling in the precise place as to hit that certain spot inside of her.

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to remain calm and relaxed. One part of her wanted so badly to yank him up the bed and fuck his brains out, while the other wanted to continue with the path they were already on.

Lost in his own desire, Jareth slipped another finger inside her. Sarah's hand thrust itself into Jareth's hair, pushing him harder. Jareth's free hand clasped around her other leg, forcing it to the side. Sarah had started a steady moan at this point.

Feeling himself about to explode out of his pants, Jareth pulled his mouth away from Sarah, nipping up her body until his face was level with hers, his fingers never ceasing all the while. Sarah reduced her moans to subtle pants as she stared into his eyes.

With a cynical grin, Jareth captured Sarah's mouth in a fiery kiss, twirling his tongue around hers, making sure she tasted everything that he had. His hand thrust harder and harder into her, and his free hand clawed at the tender flesh of her body.

"I thought you didn't feel like waiting?" Sarah said, in an exasperated pant. Jareth's grin grew wider.

"I didn't. That doesn't mean I don't feel like making you wait." He purred, nipping at her lower lip.

"Well, to clarify, I don't feel like waiting either." She said between pants, bringing her arms to roam over his stomach. Jareth gave an amused chuckle.

"No? Are you sure? From where I am it seems you're quite enjoying your current situation." He said, using his thumb to rub over her sensitive nub. Her jaw dropped open.

"I- I think -I- would enjoy -other things -much - more." She stuttered, her wide eyes lost in his dark gaze. Her hand moved lower down his torso, rubbing him through the strict confines of his pants. "You'll have to teach me -that trick of yours." She said, searching for a way to remove the remainder of his garments. Jareth sneered a devilish grin.

"You mean this?" He said, taking her hand in his and running it from his waist, across his groin, and down his thigh. A heat rose in Sarah's chest as Jareth guided her hand over every part of his lower anatomy, feeling his clothing melt away from his as he had done to hers. A blush spread across her cheeks as he made her examine him most thoroughly.

Once Jareth and Sarah's hand had made their way to caress down his inner thigh, he released her, allowing her to chose whatever happened next. Sarah's tongue grazed along her lip as she brought her hand to firmly grasp his long and burgeoning member. A low rumble came from Jareth's chest as he savored the feel of Sarah's fingers entwining themselves around him. Gently at first, she stroked along his length, squeezing at just the right spots, causing Jareth to jerk this time. She returned his conniving sneer as she watched the effect she could have on him.

Sarah then moved her hand so as to run the head along her opening. Jareth had removed his hand from her in order to help support himself above her. Very teasingly, she dipped him in and out with each caress, dampening his tip and making him shudder.

Jareth had started to move on his own, pushing himself into her, while letting her remain in control. Deeper and deeper he went, though not enough to actually penetrate her. His breathes grew heavy as he fought to refrain from taking her in the animalistic savagery that was sweeping through him.

Sarah watched Jareth's struggle with the upmost interest, and just as he was about to slip fully inside of her, she pushed against him, forcing them to roll.

Jareth leaned on his elbows, as sarah straddled his lap, and continued to stroke him. With one hand moving at a steady pace, she brought the other to feel along the firmness of his chest, pausing at his collarbone. She gave him one deep kiss before pushing him down to the bed. The way she knelt over him was like watching a lion about to strike.

Jareth gave her a mischievous grin, she hadn't realized she'd placed him just below her opening, and in one thrust Jareth pushed to fill her entirely. Sarah gave a loud gasp, almost falling on top of him. Her arms steadied her above him as he started to move. Sarah started moaning immediately. Jareth brought his hands from her hips to grasp at the back of her head, holding her lips to his as he thrust himself into her over and over. One hand wrapped around her back, pushing her body down to his. He held her firmly to him as he hooked his hips in a hard and regular pace.

Sarah brought her hands to grasp either side of Jareth's face, and after giving in to one hell of a passionate kiss, pushed herself away from him. With one hand on the center of his chest, Sarah started moving at her own pace. She rolled her hips in such an angle as to cause Jareth to actually arch his own back. She held a slow and deep pace, staring intently into his eyes as she did so.

"Good Gods woman." Jareth panted, bringing his hands to her hips. He felt the rhythm of her movements, though did nothing to influence her. She leaned back, and rested upon her arms behind her, giving Jareth a most erotic view. Jareth's hands roamed over her hips and stomach, taking in everything that she gave him.

He then sat up, and collapsed them both into the bed. Holding her shoulders down, he thrust harder and harder into her. They went on like this for a bit, and then something happened.

* * *

><p>Jareth looked down into Sarah's eyes, and was almost blown away by what met him. He wasn't sure if she realized it or not, but Sarah's eyes were beaming into him with more peace and love than he'd ever seen. He was lost for a moment, and then she kissed him. Cupping her hands on either side of his face, Sarah tenderly brought her lips to his. Jareth's pace started to stagger, and immediately slowed. He opened up to the tenderness of her kiss, slowly bringing her tongue to his, and sucking at her lips in the most gentle manner. Sarah's wild moans had diminished to soft panting and gasps, and his to heavy breathing.<p>

Wrapping an arm around her back, he gently lifted her from the bed and in one movement managed to roll her onto her side so he lay adjacent her. If Jareth had pulled out of her during this transition, she didn't notice. Laying on her side, with Jareth spooned behind her, Sarah turned her head to look up at him. With his arms tightly wrapped around her, he captured her mouth in another tender kiss.

It became quiet, and everything slowed. The way he held her, and moved with her, it wasn't so much about having sex anymore as it was about confirming their love. He was extremely gentle, and tender to her. A drastic contrast to the mood only minutes before. He wasn't concerned with feeling and groping her body, as much as simply holding her.

Sarah laced her fingers with his, relishing the intimacy of their love. With a tug of his arm, she rolled them once again.

Jareth kissed the back of Sarah's neck and shoulder, trying hard to control his breathing as he felt himself growing near to completion. Sarah sensed the way he fought to control his pace, and heard the hoarse gasps he gave in response to hold back his moans.

Sarah pushed her rear up into him, giving his pelvis better access. She felt herself tighten around him with their new angle. She squeezed his hands and buried her face into a pillow, letting out her own muffled moans.

Jareth felt her wetness intensify and grow hot around him. He let out a gasp as he uncontrollably thrust himself into her harder. Sarah gave a few high moans, clenching her eyes tight as she felt herself let go for him.

"Jareth..." She stammered to say, pushing her body into him further.

Jareth pressed his forehead into her shoulder, using all the might he had to last as long as he possibly could. A thin sheen of sweat glistened his brow. The release of Jareth's hands signaled the completion of Sarah's orgasm, though she continued to press herself into him.

Jareth's movements grew staggered and irregular, losing the ability to control himself. He gave an uncontrollable moan as he gave those few final thrusts. Although they were both well spent, they kept moving with one another, not wanting the moment to ever end. But, as their bodies grew more and more tired, their movements slowed and eventually it did.

Jareth rested his weight on Sarah, who was actually comforted with almost being crushed under him. They laid in that embrace for a long time, actually falling asleep at some point. After a while, Jareth awoke and rolled off of her, bringing her to his side. Draped in lush blankets and each other's arms, they once again drifted off to sleep. It was quiet in all this, neither said a word, there were none to be said.


	23. A Casual Coronation

Chapter 23, A Casual Coronation

Sarah felt her eyes twitch, and then clench tight, blocking out the light beaming through the balcony. _Is it morning already? God, I'm so comfortable_. She thought, snuggling back into the firm warmth she'd been clinging to. And then she remembered something. _ Wait, I'm in the underground! Which means..._ Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the pale skin of the Goblin King to which her arms were firmly wrapped around.

She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of his skin, and the way it tingled under her fingertips. Her head rested securely on his ribcage. An arm draped over his waist, as one of his was wrapped around her back, stroking her shouder. Her eyes trailed from the blanket draping just barely above his hips, up the length of his torso, to his perfectly chiseled face. The morning light gleamed off of him, and made his brilliant blonde hair glow.

She was surprised to see Jareth was already well awake, hiding her confused expression under heavy eyelids, planting a kiss upon one of his ribs and giving him a slight squeeze.

"Good morning." She said, as sated as could be.

"A good morning it is." He responded, squeezing her to him, and giving her a firm kiss on the top of her head. Although his comment was sincere, Sarah sensed some kind of dis-attachment in his voice, as if he were preoccupied with something.

She shifted slightly, turning her gaze up to him. He was staring at something, and paid her no mind. Her eyes followed his gaze, and saw that he was busy rolling something between his fingers._ A crystal? _ She thought. Growing a little concerned at her lover's seemingly odd behavior, she tried sitting up a bit, but Jareth held her in place.

"What is that?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. Jareth's attention snapped from the crystal only for a moment.

"It's a crystal, or rather it's your crystal." He said, stopping the rolling orb to rest on a single fingertip. Sarah rolled on her side.

"Ah, I see. May I ask why you are staring so intently at it this early in the morning? It is early isn't it? Or even still morning for that matter?" She kidded, almost losing her focus to the immense sense of comfort and satisfaction she was feeling.

"Yes, it is morning. Sarah-" He began to say, shifting himself into a more upright position. Sarah was growing more and more confused, he seemed so serious. Was there any reason for it? She looked up at him.

"Yes, Jareth?" She interrupted, letting him know she knew something was up.

"If you had a way to return to Aboveground, even now. Would you?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the crystal. Sarah's brow drew together, completely thrown off by his question. _ I thought we already went over this? _ She wondered.

"I thought I made my decision pretty clear last night. Or have you forgotten?" She tried to remain casual, masking the concern in her voice with that of carefree.

"I will never forget a single night spent with you." He quickly stated, completely honest. Sarah tilted her head, not understanding what was up with him.

"Jareth..." She said, not knowing what to say after. He rolled the crystal over his hand once more.

"I said there would be no tricks..." He started to say, his voice trailing off.

"I don't think there have been..." Sarah said in response, suspicion growing in her voice.

"And I would prefer there not to ever be." He retorted, clutching the ball in his hand. "Sarah...I gave this as a gift to you. I gave you a part of me, a part of raw magic to do with what you desired." He started to explain.

"And I desired to come back to the Underground." She affirmed.

"Yes you did." He said with a smile. Sarah was growing more and more uncomfortable with the ominous tone of the conversation, and sat up beside him, pulling the covers with her. Jareth turned his head to face her. "I do not have to reveal what I am about to say, but it is not my place to keep it from you." He said, with a soft twinkling in his eye. Sarah's stare became more intent. This certainly wasn't the morning after she was expecting. "While it is true you desired to return here, and so you have, that is not its purpose in its entirety." His mismatched eyes locked onto hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked, unsure if she wanted him to continue or not.

"This crystal, does not simply bring you to the Underground...Your desire was not so...one-sided." He said, glancing off to the side.

"So?" Sarah said, urging him to continue.

"This crystal was made by my magic, not the Labyrinths. As you recall, it was the Labyrinth that kept you here..." His eyes left hers, not wanting to see her expression at what he said next.

"This crystal will allow you to travel between the worlds, at your will. I could have destroyed it, with a flick of the wrist, but..." He paused.

"It is not my wish to keep you trapped here forever. I want you to be here of your own accord. After this past night, I thought that perhaps I could take the risk of telling you. That perhaps you were sincere in your pledge to stay with me forever, but perhaps that was a proclamation made on the concept that this time you truly were not going home." Sarah watched the torment play across his face, and actually felt a little hurt by his skepticism.

"If you chose to ever return to the Aboveground...I can not maintain my hold over you should you breach the realm yet again. I can not bind you to me, I can not make you immortal, I can not grant you powers. You will age, fall to illness. I can not bare the thought. I want you to be young, happy and healthy for all of time. I want you by my side Sarah; but this magic, for its purposes, will only hold in this world, as you were not born to magic." He'd started rambling, clearly distraught by all that. After a moment, he finally looked up at her, worry lain thick in his eyes.

"Forgive me, I am rambling. I know that is a lot of information that perhaps I should have explained earlier, and I shall explain further; but this is a matter that I wish not to keep from you. Giving you this crystal was a decision I may come to regret, as I now realize." He said, watching his hand fall into his lap.

Sarah stared at the empty frown dawning her lovely King's face, glancing down to the clear orb resting in his palm. She thought a moment before responding. _I can go back? When ever I want, with his consent or not? Of course he didn't want to tell me. He probably thinks I'll just high-tail it out of here for good doesn't he? It's the power thing...Ugh, men...He can make me immortal? Of course, why did I not think that? It figures it wouldn't hold if I ever left. But...I thought I was here for good anyway, and this time I agreed to it..._ Sitting up on her knees, she took the orb in her hands.

"Ya know, for someone who just had, what I would consider to be some of the best sex ever in this world, you seem rather down." She said, gazing into the crystal. An image of the Halloween party came into view. She saw Kara, and her man Tim. And then she saw something else.

The crystal started to glow, something which drew Jareth's attention. Sarah stared at Jareth from over the crystal with cynical charm, a look that should have brightened Jareth's mood.

"You said this is what ever I want it to be?" She asked, still peering into the glowing ball.

"And what do you want it to be?" Jareth asked, curious as to what she was looking at.

As Sarah stared into the ball, she saw Kara, and her man Tim. Then, she saw herself, alongside who she assumed was Tyler. She watched as the four chatted and danced. She then watched as "Sarah" left the bar with Tyler.

"Gone." She said. And the crystal popped like a bubble. Jareth's brow narrowed.

"What did you do?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"I was so worried about what my friends and family would do in my absence. And, you're right, thinking that I was truly stuck here did make my decision a bit easier. Although, I would have decided the same either way. What if I made it so Sarah Williams never left? What if Sarah WIlliams got in a fight with an old flame at a party, and was comforted by some guy she met at the bar. What if the world just kept turning?" She said, more to herself than to him. "The Aboveground has a Sarah Williams, a ghost to go through the motions of suburban life. It has no need for a Goblin Queen." She said, glancing up to Jareth with an innocent smile.

Jareth cocked his head slightly. For some reason, he half expected Sarah to relish the fact that she wasn't stuck with him forever after all. She cocked an eyebrow when he didn't respond.

"I am Queen right? Or am I just one of your many midnight floozies?" She asked, her smile beaming up at him.

"As long as you stand beside me every day and lay beside me every night, you can be whatever you wish. But of the two, I've never had a Queen before. Perhaps we could give that a try." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Oh, do we have to? God knows I've always wanted to be a castle harlot." Sarah said sarcastically, giving him joyous smile. She found it funny how Jareth had just declared her Queen in such a laid back manner, with seemingly no real consideration. Jareth leaned back, playing into her sarcasm. _You really think I haven't thought this through Sarah mine?_ He thought to himself.

"Well, if you insist. I believe I still maintain good relation with -a few fair maidens. If you truly so desire, I could fit you in to one of my _man_y masses." He said, giving her a dismissive glance off to the side, running his hand through his messy hair. His eyes darted back to see her expression, which was soon followed by a cheeky smile. She was glaring at him.

"You're lucky you're a sexy bed head, Goblin King." Sarah warned, letting the same playful smile show through.

"You know what makes you lucky, oh Queen of mine?" Jareth asked, shifting his position in the sheets.

"What, oh King of mine?" Sarah asked with amused suspicion.

"We're both naked." He said, tackling her into a sea of love and pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy, this is the end to When Life Gives You Lemons. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the epilogue, and my next Labyrinth Fanfic! 'TIll next time! 3<strong>


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue,

Jareth closed his eyes and let out a sigh, pausing before slowly tapping his finger against the wooden door. _ Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Sarah-" He started to say, trying ever so hard to hide the smirk on his face.

"What?" She yelled from the other side. Jareth paused again, restraining his silent snickering.

"Sarah, open the door." He asked as polite as can be.

"Fuck you!" She yelped, her voice muffled through the thick wood of the door. Jareth's brow drew slightly, he was never fond of Sarah's untamed tongue.

"Sarah, might I remind you of your manners?" He asked, a little warning lining his voice.

"Fuck my manners, I don't care." She snapped. Jareth could feel her eyes boring into him through the door. He merely shook his head and gave another sigh. _ Stubborn as ever.._. He thought.

"I will not have the Queen of my realm display herself in such an uncivilized manner. I strongly urge you hold your vile tongue and open this door." Jareth commanded, as if he were threatening a child. _I might as well be_. He chided. _ Really Sarah, is this any way for a Queen to behave?_ He lectured to himself.

"I most certainly will not open this door. So you can take my vile tongue and -" She huffed.

"Sarah." Jareth said, low and menacing. His forehead was pressed against the door by now, already tired with her childish behavior. He heard Sarah huff in frustration, sending a small smile of victory to his lips. _At least she's learning..._

"Don't think I don't know you're laughing, Jareth." Sarah snapped after a moments pause. Jareth's eyes looked up to the door, as if it was the wood grain that was speaking to him.

"I am doing no such thing." He said, with the biggest rascal of a smile on his face.

"Don't fucking lie to me." Sarah said.

"Sarah.." Jareth said again, letting the annoyance show in his voice.

"Instead of trying to lecture me like a child, maybe you should see to the Goblins who have offended your Queen so." Sarah said, her arms crossed and stance firm, glaring at the door.

"And why would I do that?" Jareth asked, a little honest. He could actually feel Sarah's rage bubbling through the door. "Sarah, I've explained to you numerous times..." He started to say, before feeling a hard pound against the door, sending him stumbling backwards. He brought his hand to his forehead, retraining his anger to simply snarl at the door.

Sarah knew what he was getting at, and she was not the one in need of lecturing. So, taking a step back, she hauled off and kicked the door as hard as she could.

"I don't care what explanation you give, they have no right!" Sarah screamed. "I am your Queen, what kind of husband and King does not stand for the respect of his wife?" She ridiculed. Jareth suppressed his scowl, not that it mattered.

"And what kind of Goblin Queen can not even stand up to a few of her subjects?" He asked, taking a step towards the door. He paused, resting the palms of his hands against the door. He waited for a clear sign she would not attack again before continuing. "As I have told you Sarah, there has never been a Goblin Queen. Goblins live off of mischief and foul play. A Queen must earn the respect of her subjects. They will stop once you give them a reason to. This is something you must do yourself." He tried to rationalize. Sarah stuck her tongue out at the barren wood.

"What kind of logic is that? I am their superior, your wife! They don't fuck with you!" She yelled.

"I'm just not as fun to instigate as you are, Sarah mine." He said, soft as casual.

"You're so amused by all this aren't you? Hell, you're just as bad!" She said, flailing her arms in a circle. Jareth continued to snicker.

"Sarah, you have every means to assert your dominance. Why you continue to let these things unsettle you so..." He said, before she interrupted him.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do, Jareth? I can't yell at them, I can't fight them. They just laugh at me and carry on!" She took a step towards the door.

"Use your magic." He said. Sarah gave another huff.

"You just started teaching me, Jareth. Not to mention the fact that I HAVE used my magic, and look where that got me." Her eyes were burning holes into the wood of the door. Jareth slumped himself against the door.

"Well Sarah, I find myself currently unable to look upon where that has gotten you. Perhaps if you would be so kind as to open the door..." His voice trailed off.

"No." She said. Jareth gave yet another sigh.

"Sarah, you realize I could just walk through the door correct? I am only obliging this barrier between us as a means of being polite." He said, waiting for her immanent retort. _ And preventing any bodily harm to myself... _ He thought.

"Walk through it then. I dare you, see what happens." She warned. Jareth's smirk turned to a scowl.

"I do not respond well to threats my dear." His voice lain thick with dark warning.

"Perhaps it is less of a threat than it is a precaution." Sarah said, after a long pause. Jareth's brow quirked up at that. _What have you done to yourself Sarah dearest?_ He wondered.

"Sarah...I suggest refraining from any impulsive physical outbursts you are about to have." Came Jareth's voice from beyond the door. Sarah simply stared. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the knob on the door start to turn.

Sarah immediately flinched away, not wanting him to see what she had done to herself in her fury. Unbeknownst to her, Jareth had anticipated such a reaction and had materialized right behind her just as she turned her body away from the door.

Sarah sensed something. Her eyes were clenched tight, but she knew something wasn't right. She felt something, right next to her face. She opened her eyes and jumped back, seeing Jareth no more than a foot away from her. Her eyes went wide in embarrassment, and she immediately backed away to the door. She thought about trying to hide her magic malfunction from him, but it was impossible to conceal her entire body.

Jareth stood with both hands held in front of him in appeasement. He was able to hide his grin for all of ten seconds. With that most boyish smile he had, he tilted his head and fought the overwhelming urge to snicker. He failed.

"Sarah...my darling." He chuckled, taking a step towards her.

Sarah's back was firmly against the stone of the wall, there was no escape. Her initial embarrassment was quickly taken over by a puff of rage surging through her chest. Her heart practically pounded out of her chest, only adding to her amusing state. Jareth took another step.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." She warned, pointing a finger at him. Jareth actually had to turn his head away before speaking, clearing his throat of giggles.

"You look so...so -glowing." He said with a stutter, letting his smile show through. Sarah's brow drew tight, ready to lunge should he enter range.

"Screw you." She spat, balling her hands into fists.

"Now Sarah. Assaulting the King is punishable by death." He kidded with false warning.

"Who will punish me if I succeed?" She growled.

Sarah was as stiff as a plank, watching as her loving husband slowly inched his way to her. Sarah noticed the small crack in her armor grow. _Why do you have to look so good? Gah I'm supposed to be angry at you Stop being attracted Sarah! _ She yelled to herself. Sarah took advantage of the piercing stare she was already giving him to give him a good once over on a completely different level. He wore his typical white poets shirt. The laces were undone however, revealing most of his perfectly carved chest. He had on those deliciously tight black pants and a luxurious black leather waist belt. She watched the way his feathery blonde hair flowed over the contours of his open neck and clavicles.

Jareth cautiously watched the way his dearly beloved was shooting lasers into him. He caught the quick gulp in her throat, but soon dismissed it. Although he was looking at her, he tried his best _not_ to look at her. Whatever the Goblins had done to her, could not have compared to what she had mistakenly done to herself in response.

"Sarah, may I ask what it was you were trying to accomplish that has ended so..." He didn't finish, because he'd started laughing. Sarah actually stomped her foot.

"I was angry ok? I just kept thinking of fire and rage and how I wanted to shoot all of it out at them like a fucking volcano." She spat, flailing her arms around. "I wanted to rip their fucking heads off and throw them down the hall at them as they ran away." Jareth had paused in his step, finding great enjoyment in simply watching her vent.

"And constructing a fireball resulted in..." He started, pointing his finger and raising an implying eyebrow. Sarah's chest puffed up higher than humanly possible.

"In me turning into a member of the fucking Fire Gang? Yes! Yes Jareth, go a head and laugh!" Sarah's eyes were on fire, which coincidentally fit in with the rest of her.

Jareth found himself unable to move, he was laughing so hard. If his smile and the sound of his laughter weren't the most precious things in the world, Sarah would have knocked him all the way into the Aboveground.

The Goblin King watched his flustered Goblin Queen. He found it utterly hilarious that she had actually tried conceiving some sort of inferno, and that it had resulted in such a way. Sarah wasn't far off when she said she'd turned into a Fiery. Her skin had turned bright yellow and orange from head to toe. Her hair, a bright fiery red that shot out like flames made of hairspray. She actually started to sprout tuffs of orange fur on her arms. Jareth wondered if her head now had the ability to pop off at will. Taking offense in the way Jareth was examining her, Sarah's rage only furthered her coloring, she looked like a mango Oompa Loompa.

Sarah huffed and puffed, staring at the man laughing at her, not caring about the tears starting to swell in her eyes. Jareth noticed Sarah's distressing state and quickly closed the gap between them. Grabbing either side of her face, he pulled her in for a big fat kiss. She thought she felt a tingling in her cheeks, but let it go as nerves. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled down at her, leaving her wide eyed and quivering.

"Forgive me, my darling, but you are beautiful." He said, beaming down to her. Sarah quickly withdrew her gaze from him, utterly ashamed of her current state. Another smirk quirked Jareth's lips. Tilting his head, he brought a finger to her chin to bring her face back to his. "Sarah, please, no tears." He said, his voice full of warmth.

"Can you please just fix this already?" She asked, trying to make her voice seem strong.

"Sarah, I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Sarah paused, glaring up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You're fucking kidding me." She said, utterly unable to believe he couldn't see anything wrong with her current state.

"As I said, you are beautiful." He said.

She backed away from him and started flailing her arms again.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop fucking with me. I know you can see me. You don't think there's anything wrong with this?" She said, pulling at tendrils of hair. Jareth had started chuckling again.

Little did she know, the moment Jareth had pressed his lips to hers a soft wave of magic washed over her, removing any trace of her indiscretion. He thought of telling her then and there, but then again, he was having oh so much fun watching her rant and rave. How he loved her spirit. As much as he hated fighting with her, he hoped she would never lose it.

"Actually..." He said, his voice turning into a sultry purr. "I find your appearance quite entrancing." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. Sarah's eyes went wide again. _Is he fucking serious? Is he really turned on by all this?_ Her mind was flabbergasted. "Sarah?" He said, pulling her from her daze. "You feel so hot, let me help you out of those confining clothes." He said, pulling at the shoulders of her dress. Sarah shivered away from him.

"Jareth, stop it. Please, I'm already more ashamed and embarrassed than you could imagine. Just stop." The fire in her voice had faded. She'd depleted her anger reserves, and was now running on distraught. Jareth's happy expression twitched, just for a second.

"And what reason could you possibly have to be ashamed and embarrassed of me touching you?" He asked, testing his will to continue their game.

"Maybe the fact that my skin is bright orange? Maybe the fact that I'm clearly genuinely upset and you continue to pick at me?" Her voice gained a spark. Jareth closed the space between them, pushing the hair away from her neck. She waited.

"As I said before, you are beautiful and I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." The smile had left his face, and his voice was soft.

Without a word, Jareth sidestepped to stand behind her. His hands gripped her shoulders as he waited for her to look up. Sarah rolled her head to the side, knowing was to come once she opened her eyes.

Sarah's gaze rose from the floor to see a full length mirror staring back at her. A quiet smile came to her face, and she leaned back into Jareth.

"Thank you." She said, her voice relaxed. Jareth brought his head to give a gentle kiss on her temple.

"For what? I was not the one who created you so beautifully." He whispered into her ear, as his lips made their way down her neck. Sarah's smile broadened.

"And how long have you been patiently waiting to tell me I was back to normal?" She asked him.

"Not too long." He said with a smile. Sarah didn't notice his hands trail down her arms.

"Do you think you could teach me some tricks? Something simple so I can at least keep the Goblins at bay while I work on my_ final resolution_?" She didn't notice Jareth's face dip into her neck.

"Mhmm." He hummed into her neck, giving it a soft kiss. Sarah was too focused on the impending doom of the Goblins to notice Jareth's fingers entwining around the collar of her dress.

"Can we start? Soon?" She asked, her mind suddenly full of hope.

"...Mhmmmmm." Jareth mumbled again, planting another few kisses along her neck. His arms gripped at the fabric of her dress.

"Great! When can we-" She started to blurt out something, when Jareth's teeth nipped hard at her neck.

"Sarah." He said, bringing his mouth from her flesh. He eyed her for her indifference. "I think you've had enough magic for one day." He said, waiting for her to bring her attentions back to him.

"Yea, you're probably right." She hadn't caught on to his hint. She tried laughing off her little incident, ignorant to the disgruntled huff from Jareth.

"While I admire your enthusiasm for education, I must say that your sudden obliviousness is baffling me. Perhaps I should make myself more clear and just be straightforward with you." He snapped, making it painfully obvious he was now annoyed. Sarah turned to face him, completely blown away by his statement.

"And what exactly is your problem?" She asked, her scowl meeting his.

"One that is soon to be irrelevant." He said, taking a firm grasp on the neck of Sarah's dress and somehow effortlessly (probably magically) ripping it from her body.

Sarah stood abashed. Her mouth opened as if to say something, she didn't even have enough time to try and cover herself up.

"Are you conscious to my intentions now?" He stated rather than asked, resting his hands around her hips. Sarah gave a pouting huff.

"Well that was rude." Sarah said, arms crossed standing completely naked and unaffected by the fearsome Goblin King. "I would try to do that to you, but I'm afraid I may simply melt your clothes to your body or something." She said, waving a hand in front of her face. Jareth cocked his head, trying to decipher if she was baiting him or not. "But then again, I like doing things the old fashion way." She said, bringing to hand to slowly tail down the open fabric of his shirt.

Her eyes darted up to his, watching him as she precariously planted a soft kiss on the center of his chest. Her lips lingered, tingling at the feel of his skin. Jareth's expression was one of minor annoyance and expectance. With nimble fingers, Sarah undid the clasp on Jareth's belt as if she'd done it a hundred times before. It fell to the floor with a thud.

With her lips continuing their sensual caress along Jareth's chest, Her hands proceeded to pull the fabric of his shirt from the waist of his pants. All the while, Jareth stood like a statue, simply watching. Once ridding his shirt from his trousers, Sarah's hands made their way under the thin material, touching their way up his body. He lifted his arms as she brought his shirt up and over his head.

She stood for a moment, smiling up at him with a mischievous grin. Jareth's expression softened. That look undid him every time. She was so innocent, and yet he new just how much of an absurdity such a claim was.

Jareth's eyes grew dark, and his demeanor shifted drastically. It was thick, and alluring -predatory even. Clad in nothing but the dark tresses of hair draping her body, Sarah took a step back. He took a step forward.

"Let's play a game." Sarah chirped, out of the blue. Jareth quirked an eyebrow, oh how he loved games.

"What did you have in mind, Sarah dear?" He asked, his voice a sensual caress. Sarah side stepped, and he side stepped in return. Her eyes darted eagerly towards the door.

"I'm going to run through this castle. You have thirteen minutes to find me or I'll make sure all the doors are magically barred from your entrance. Oh, and I'll steal your pants too" She said with that oh-so-innocent smile. Jareth raised the other brow this time.

"And what exactly makes this a challenge?" He asked, smirking as she inched her way closer to the door.

"Ask yourself this Goblin King. We're both running in the same direction, but will we end up in the same place? Think carefully Goblin King, things are not always what they seem." She tisked her finger at him. Jareth's stance grew firm.

"In that case, we mustn't take anything for granted." He said, giving Sarah's exposed body a more than obvious once over.

"Tick tock Goblin King, and time is short." Sarah said most ominously, before bolting out the door. Jareth shook his head, and darted right after her.

* * *

><p>Sarah stood, bracing herself against a wall. Her chest puffing up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She had no idea where Jareth was, but refused to stop running. She was clutching to the door of one of the many common rooms throughout the castle. <em>He'll never find me here. He probably went to our room, or his study<em>. Sarah gave herself a small victory laugh, casually strolling into the room.

Once her heart settled back into her chest, she took a step into the center of the room, gazing around, hands on hips. It was quiet.

"Have I ever told you, you have a nice ass?" Came the highly amused and snarky voice of Jareth the Goblin King. Sarah whipped around to see the dark looming figure that was her husband leaning against a bookcase, staring at her with fiery intent.

"Wha- How? How the hell did you guess I wanted to come here of all places?" Sarah exclaimed, forgetting the fact that she was still completely naked. Jareth took a step towards her.

Sarah stood, arms crossed and brow furred, pouting at him. Jareth couldn't help the boyish grin lain across his face. Once standing in front of her, he ran his hands along her arms.

"I believe I win." He smirked down at her. "But you can steal my pants regardless." He teased, relishing all the fire pouring out of her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked again. Jareth's smile softened, and his aura calmed.

"The castle takes you to where you most want to go. You wanted to go here, though I would have preferred someplace of more interest." He teased, his eyes burned blue flames into hers, but it wasn't the fiery hot passion from only minutes before. "I wanted to go to you." His mouth quirked up in a smirk. "You are the one place I will always wish to go. I will always be chasing after you, I will always come back to you, I will always find my way to you. You are my haven Sarah, and..." There was a pause, and the fire came back. "You will never outrun me, never escape me. I will always find you. You are mine Sarah. Forever." She continued to scowl. He paused, and gave a light chuckle. "What do you say to that?" He asked.

"Well, you know what they say." She shrugged, giving him a sly smile.

"And what is that?" Jareth asked, his fingers grazing along her ribcage.

"When life gives you lemons..." Her voice trailed off. Jareth quirked his head, tightening his grip around her.

"And what does happen when life gives you lemons, Sarah mine?" He asked, playfully intrigued.

"What indeed." She replied, capturing his lips with hers as if the same exact moment had played out a hundred times before, and would forever play out hundreds upon hundreds of times after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yayy another one done. Hope you all enjoyed my citrusy story. Hope you all read my next fanfic Of Dreams And Broken Things ! Thanks for reading =)**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

In response to everyone's warning about the impending shutdown of all our wonderful smut, I am announcing my move to Adultfanfiction(dot)net

I am currently in the process of moving all of my stories from this site to that one. However, I will continue to upload all incoming chapters on both sites until the "cleansing" takes place and I am probably kicked off of this one. (which isn't so bad considering I only read stories with smut, and seeing how that will no longer be...)

On a side note, I'm not familiar with the workings of , and I am doing my best to figure it all out. My pen-name is for adultfanfiction is FangamerBowiextreme as well. All stories and chapters are titled the same and listed G-L under Labyrinth, so hopefully you'll find me. I hear groans about the lack of reviews on adultfanfiction as compared to , and I can only hope that the bulk of you will continue to comment and review my story, as they are the reason I bother writing at all.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you (read you) at my new home on Adultfanfic. Cheers. -FGBX


	26. HELP MAKE SOME NOISE

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme


	27. LAST PSA

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** My last Public Service Announcement : Hello all! I can officially confirm my upload to adultfanfiction(dot)net as well as Labyrinth(dot)retrogression(dot)org. **

**For those who have trouble accessing af(dot)net, I recommend the later. My pen-name for these sites is FangamerBowiextreme as well. Just to let you know, I will continue to upload to all three sites until something should happen with ff(dot)net. **

**Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about the petition. All I can say is that I came across it on another members story and thought 'fuck yea I'm in' and reposted it to all of my stories as specified. So, those wishing to sign, I suggest doing what I did and copy the petition and paste it into a document, add your signature and repost it to all your stories. I have no idea about how to present it to the runners of ff(dot)net.**

** Those of you asking about making a blog: I would like to, but I am rather computer-illiterate and have no idea how, so if/when I figure it out I will let you all know. Thanks again for everything, I can't tell you how sad I will be if all these wonderful stories are taken down. You are all marvelous writers, and I appreciate each and every one of your works. **

**Thanks for sticking through with all this craziness, if anything happens to this site I hope to see you elsewhere!**

**-FGBX**


End file.
